Chance Encounters
by X0XSuiteLifeColeLuvrXoX
Summary: He was a famous musician, she was a college student. Their worlds come together in life's chance encounters! Troypay Read&Review! Please
1. Prologue

CHANCE ENCOUNTERS

Prologue -

**February 2007**The morning sun rose over the trees that grew behind the second residence building of UONM (University of New Mexico, Albuquerque). It shone brightly through the slits of the vertical blinds that hung over the window and came to rest on the lump in the bed.

Up until now Sharpay was sleeping soundly in her cozy little room. That was until the loud banging started on the flimsy door, rattling it loudly in the frame.

"Hey it's 8:30! Don't you have a class this morning?"

It took a moment before the words registered in her tired mind. "Oh my god I'm late!"

Shielding her eyes from the intense light, Sharpay threw the sheets off the bed and frantically began to search for her clothes, while at the same time doing some rapid calculations to figure out what class it was that she was late for. Jumping into her jeans and throwing on a sweatshirt, Sharpay ran out of her room and began pounding on her roommate's door. "Hey, Gabriella! We're late for class!"

Satisfied with the muffled moan that she was awake, Sharpay headed for the fridge to see if anything was edible.

"There's nothing in there, I already went through it." Taylor, one of Sharpay's other roommates sat at their small table nursing a mug of what looked like sludge. "Head across the hall, they've got coffee." She grinned.

"Thank goodness for dorms huh?" Sharpay held the door open with her foot and leaned across the hall managing to knock on the door and stuff shoes on her feet at the same time.

"Can you make sure Gabby gets up? We've got class this morning and we're already late."

The door opened and an arm snaked out holding a decanter.

"Late again are we?" Said a voice behind the door.

"Just shut up and pour will you?" Sharpay said.

A tall, dark-haired figure in shorts and a T-shirt emerged and obligingly filled the proffered mug.

"Thanks, Zeke. You're a lifesaver! I owe you a big one." Sharpay smiled at him.

"Oh really?" Comically wriggling his eyebrows and pursing his lips he leant toward her. "Give me a big wet one then."

Laughing she put her hand on his face and shoved him away. "Ugh! Get away!" Turning around, she shouted for Gabriella. "Hey! You up yet?"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, I'm ready. Let's go." Gabriella's small figured shuffled out of the first bedroom door, her short dark hair in disarray and clothes wrinkled.

Sharpay grabbed her arm and literally dragged her down the hall. "We're late! Bye everyone!" And with that the two girls disappeared around a corner.

Zeke, still holding the decanter, headed across the hall and sat down next to Taylor.

"So when do you think those two will realize that it's Saturday?"

"I don't think that they will until they get to a locked classroom door. The big question is whether or not they will forgive us for this one." Laughing, Taylor took a sip out of her mug and then grimaced. "When are you guys going to learn how to make coffee properly?"

"Hey I haven't had any complaints yet. I think it's got a good kick to it." He took a swig as if to prove his point. He swallowed and started choking; "Maybe I'll cool it a bit with the beans."

Taylor took a sideways glance at him and whacked him hard on the back and smiled.

"Yeah well look who you live with. It's not like they have any taste anyway." And with that the door swung open.

Two other guys walked in, one lanky and blonde while the other was a bit shorter with darker skin and black curly hair.

"I think that we resent that, Tay," said Ryan, the lanky one. "As a matter of fact, I know we resent that. Don't we Chad?"

"Yeah whatever." Chad Danforth was already in the kitchen rummaging through the cupboards looking for food. "You got anything edible in here?"

"Not until later, feel like coming grocery shopping with us? The more the merrier." Chad slumped onto the couch and moaned something about wasting away.

"So you guys send Shar and Gabs off to another non-existent class again? When are they coming back? Do you know?"

Taylor shrugged, "Well the last time we did this to them they disappeared for about an hour to think up a come back. So they could be back in twenty minutes or two hours from now. It depends on how long it takes them to think of something nasty to do to us."

Zeke looked thoughtful; "Could you imagine doing stuff like this last year? They probably never would have spoken to us again. Who would have thought huh?"


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 –

_"So you guys send Shar and Gabs off to another non-existent class again? When are they coming back? Do you know?"  
_

_  
Taylor shrugged, "Well the last time we did this to them they disappeared for about an hour to think up a come back. So they could be back in twenty minutes or two hours from now. It depends on how long it takes them to think of something nasty to do to us."  
_

_  
Zeke looked thoughtful; "Could you imagine doing stuff like this last year? They probably never would have spoken to us again. Who would have thought huh?"_

**September 2006**

The bright autumn sun glinted off of the multitude of glass panes of the newly designed  
buildings of UONM.

Behind the main buildings, up on a hill, students were shuffling about moving into their dorms, saying 'hi' to old friends and meeting new ones.

In the second building, lovingly dubbed "Rez 2", students and their parents were steadily streaming in and out lugging their meagre belongings into the building. 

Sharpay Evans stood in front of the building and took a deep breath. _Well here it goes_, she  
thought. With the wind swirling her long, golden hair around her face, Sharpay carried a couple of small boxes up the little hill in front of the dorm_. Ok let's see now, room 303 south_. _That should be on the third floor and down the corridor on the right_. She remembered as she thought back to the map of the school she had studied the night before.

Sharpay walked through the security doors and stood in front of the elevators, pressed the button and waited. 

"You're new around here aren't you?" Sharpay looked up towards the voice. On the stairs  
behind her was a very good looking guy with black hair and smiling dark brown eyes. 

"Uh, yeah...oops." As she turned to talk to him one of the boxes started to topple off the  
stack. 

"I'll get it." He hopped over the railing and grabbed the box just before it hit the ground.  
"Let me take them for you. By the way, the elevators are almost always broken down so you'd  
better get use to using the stairs." 

"Oh, ok. I'll remember that." Sharpay looked up at him and studied his features. Short black  
hair, tanned skin, broad shoulders, not too muscular, tall, and with beautiful brown eyes. And he was talking to her. "Huh? Sorry." She mumbled annoyingly aware that her face was heating up. 

"I was just asking what room you were in," he grinned. 

_He's laughing at me! Argh!_

"Room 303...s-- Wait! Why should I tell you? I'm sure that I can find it myself, thank you." Cool as ice, Sharpay took back her boxes. She turned around and made her way up the stairs. _Hopefully I won't have to see him again._

Three flights of stairs later, Sharpay stumbled out onto the third floor. Turning right she walked down the hall and scanned the doors for the right number. A few doors down she finally found 303.

On the door was a poster with her name and three others on it. _Well it looks like I have roommates. Taylor, Gabriella and Kelsi. Hope they're nice_.

She'd talked to some people who had been off to school and was horrified with some of the stories they came back with about their crazy roommates. Sharpay desperately hoped she wouldn't return home with stories to rival theirs. She reached into her pocket and tried to fish out the keys she had gotten no more than thirty minutes ago from the housing office_. Well here goes._ She turned the knob and walked in. 

Straight ahead of her was a small living room with a large window, it was very modern  
and decorated in green tones. On the left was a kitchen and behind the opened door was a  
closet. Next to that was a hallway that led to the numbered doors of the bedrooms and the   
bathroom, which she noticed had two large mirrors and two sinks as she walked past. _Room 4  
should be right at the end of the hall_. And sure enough it was. Sharpay opened the door and   
looked in. Inside was a desk, a bed, a tiny closet and a shelf above that and not much room for  
anything else.

Sharpay dropped her box off on the bed with a dull thud and noted how hard it was. She cringed. _I'll have to so something about that._

The window faced the New Mexico woods, like a beautiful tranquil painting which was good since she loved the outdoors. She sighed, "Well this is it. This is my room for the next eight months." Sharpay went back to her car and brought up the rest of her things.

HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHS

For the next few days the residence buildings were a buzz with activity. There was orientation, clubs had their tables lined up along the halls of the university trying to recruit members, students were lined up everywhere trying to change courses or signing up for clubs, and not to mention just hanging around trading stories of the summer. Sharpay was slowly getting to know her other roommates. And so far things were going well. 

The next to move in after Sharpay was Gabriella Montez. Slender with flowing dark hair, she and her parents moved in what seemed like their entire house into her dorm room. Which was an amazing feat in itself since her room was even smaller than Sharpay's. They traded 'hellos' and smiles.

Later that same day Taylor McKessie arrived. She was tall. She had darker skin and black hair. She and her mother said their 'hellos' and moved in a modest number of boxes, then disappeared until the evening.

Finally, last to arrive a few days later was Kelsi Nielsen. She was slim looking with short light brown hair. Quietly she moved her things in, said a shy 'hi' and then locked herself in her room. 

The first morning all the girls were together, they sat at their table and were getting to know each other. Everyone still in their housecoats and pajamas, they sat nervously nursing their coffees trying to think of something to talk about.

"So where is everyone from?" Taylor decided to hazard the first question. "I'm from  
Los Angeles."

"No way. So am I!" Said Gabriella, " Well, actually I'm from Azusa, which is right outside L.A." 

"I wish I came from somewhere interesting like that," complained Sharpay, "I'm from a here in New Mexico, just up North."

"I'm actually from Canada," said Kelsi said quietly. "Calgary to be exact." She smiled at her roommates.

"That's cool. We're living with someone from another country! The rest of us are just from boring old U.S.A." Sharpay chuckled. "Anyone wants another coffee?" Sharpay got up and went into the kitchen and grabbed the kettle and the container of instant coffee. 

Gabriella shook her head, "No thanks. I think we need to find some real coffee, not this instant garbage."

"And we could definitely use some provisions. So, who's got a car? Taylor looked around at the other girls. 

"Well I've got one," said Sharpay. 

"And I've got a truck," Piped up Gabriella. "We're going to be getting quite a bit so we'd better take the truck." 

"Ok so we'll all get dressed and we'll go. So how's an hour sound?" Taylor stood up and looked once more. 

Everyone nodded and went about getting dressed. After much confusion in the small bathroom, everyone managed to get showered and made up. 

Sharpay was the last to get into the shower. While toweling off she heard some male voices coming from the living room and decided to go have a look. Putting on her robe she headed out of the bathroom to see what was going on. 

In the hall in front of her, Sharpay saw that Gabriella, Kelsi and Taylor were talking to a couple of guys. One of them was tall with dark curly hair and was laughing profusely. The other had sort of lanky with short blonde hair, he laughing along with his friend. Sharpay walked up to the group. 

"Oh and here's Sharpay! Our other roomie," Taylor introduced her to the guys. "She's got room four." 

"Hi," said the lanky blonde one as he extended his hand, the other guy followed his friend's   
example. "I'm Ryan and this is my roommate Chad." He pointed at the brown skinned guy with the curly hair that stood next to him. 

"Hi, nice to meet you both." Smiling she shook hands with them both. Sharpay was aware of where their gazes were drifting too and pulled her robe around her a bit tighter.

"I think I should cover up a little. Be back in a bit." And with that she turned and headed to her  
room to dress. When she came out the boys were gone. 

"Weren't they cute?" asked Taylor. "Especially that Chad guy." 

Sharpay thought back to the encounter at the elevator when she met another cute guy.

"Yeah but he's a bit tall for my liking. He'd be perfect for you though." She looked up at Taylor who smiled at her. "So they live across the hall huh? This should be interesting."

**A/N: Sharpay and Ryan are not siblings in this story, neither will they get together. None of the gang knew each other before this and as you read most aren't even from Albuquerque.**


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 –

_"Weren't they cute?" asked Taylor. "Especially that Chad guy."  
_

_  
Sharpay thought back to the encounter at the elevator when she met another cute guy. _

_  
"Yeah but he's a bit tall for my liking. He'd be perfect for you though." She looked up at Taylor who smiled at her. "So they live across the hall huh? This should be interesting."_

Gabriella walked to the closet looking for some shoes. "Yeah they said they were living with  
some guys named Zeke and Jason or something. I thought Ryan was kinda cute." Disgustedly she kicked at her own boring shoes. "Anyone wear size 7 shoes?"

"Yeah I do," Sharpay said. "Go help yourself. My shoes are in the closet."

"Thanks Shar – Can I call you Shar?." Sharpay nodded and Gabriella went into Sharpay's room and looked around.

She had set up a sophisticated looking computer system on her desk and on the shelf above it a huge stereo. "Nice set up, Shar!" she shouted down the hall.

Her closet was packed full of clothing and on the floor beneath all the hanging clothes the floor was covered with shoes of every type that could be imagined. _Wow! She must have some kind of bank account!_ Gabriella thought. She'd have to ask her about that.

She browsed through the shoes until she found a pair of black chucks. Slipping them on, she walked back out. "You certainly have quite a collection of shoes there."

"Yeah, I kinda have a thing for shoes." Sharpay herself was wearing her favourite pair of  
Doc Martins. "Everyone ready?"

They all filed out the door. Across the hall, it seemed that the guys had the same idea, because at the same time the girls came out so did they. Sharpay looked up at the sound of the door pening. Ryan followed Chad out and then someone that Sharpay didn't recognize, and then she saw a familiar face. Today he was wearing a leather jacket and jeans and he looked like he was ready to hop onto a racing bike. _Oh no!He lives across the hall!_ Quickly, before he saw her, she ducked behind Taylor and prayed that no one would notice.

Unfortunately, Taylor was the first one to step forward.

"Hi there! Heading out too huh?" She looked behind the first two and asked, "So you must  
be the other roomies right?"

Ryan looked away from Gabriella long enough to hear what Taylor was saying. "Yeah, this  
is Jason," he gestured to the tall guy in the sweater, "and he's Zeke." Pointing at Zeke who was smiling and leaning against the doorframe. They all exchanged 'hellos', while Sharpay tried to sneak back into the room without anyone noticing.

"Shar? Where are you going? I was introducing you to the guys." Taylor caught her as  
she was opening the door.

_Busted_. Sharpay turned around and smiled. "I think I forgot my keys in the room," she lied.

"Don't worry, I've got mine." Ever helpful, Taylor patted her coat pocket and then pulled her  
over. "This is Sharpay Evans, our fourth."

She shook hands with Jason and looked up at Zeke.

He extended his hand, looked into her eyes and smiled, "Nice to see you again, Sharpay."

Smiling weakly, she shook his hand and simply nodded hello. Taylor was still chattering  
away. Gabriella and Ryan were engrossed in conversation and Kelsi looked bored and was  
fiddling with her hair while occasionally glancing towards Jason.

"So you two know each other?" Taylor was staring at Zeke.

"Not really. We met when I was moving in." Sharpay shrugged like it was no big deal. "We  
should really get going before the shops close, and we're still not quite sure where they are."

"Oh that's not a problem," Gabriella said, "according to Ryan here, this is their third year  
in Albuquerque. They can help us find them."

_Fantastic._ "Great. Let's go then."

They all walked down the stairs and down to the car park. UONM was on top of a hill in  
Albuquerque and to get into town you needed a vehicle. Gabriella's truck was parked in the second row and she led everyone to it.

"Well this is it. My limousine. Sorry guys but I don't have enough room for you all." The girls  
began to pile into her beat up old Nissan truck.

Carlos walked across to the other row. "Don't worry this is my car." He put his hand on a  
jet black Presidia. "Did you guys have any place in mind?"

_Surprise, surprise. He's got a really nice car._ "Well, we need groceries. But I bet no one  
would mind doing a little window shopping, am I right girls?"

"That'd be great!" they all chimed in. The guys looked a little less than enthused.

"Ok then follow me. We'll go to the mall you can do everything there all at once." Zeke slid into the front seat and started the car. The engine came to life and the boys climbed into it.

"Try and keep up ok?" Grinning he sped out of the lot.

"Gabby you can't let them beat us! Go! Go!" the girls raced off after them.

Later that evening the girls sat together in the front room and talked about everything.  
Sharpay and Kelsi sat on their new beanbags on the floor while Taylor and Gabriella sat on the couch. They had moved on from talking about their families and were now comparing high school and boyfriend horror stories.

"Ok, nothing is worse than a guy who thinks that his mother driving you on a date is cool," Kelsi stated while grabbing a handful of potatoe chips. "I went out with this one guy who didn't know how to drive, so whenever we needed to go anywhere he would get his mom to drive us around. I remember a couple of times she even waited in the parking lot for us while we went out for dinner." She shuddered. "Needless to say, it didn't last very long."

"Yeah, well I went out with one who thought a hockey game was a romantic date." Giggling, Gabriella got the popcorn out of the microwave poured it into a bowl and sat down again. "After going deaf from all the shouting on about three occasions, I decided that he was just 'too'romantic for me."

"I'm sure you wouldn't have a problem with driving if you went out with Zeke," said Taylor

"Did you get a look at him? And that car? I could definitely go for that. Does anyone mind if I go for him?" She looked around and everyone shook their heads, including Sharpay.

"Hmm that's a dilema, should I go for Zeke? The hunk with the car? Or Chad, the babe with the mane?"

"Don't care" Gabriella was grinning. "I think Ryan is cute."

Kelsi nudged Sharpay, "Ooooh! That was quick!" They both fell over laughing when Gabriella blushed.

Taylor looked over at the two of them and smiled. "So have you two got your eyes on anyone yet? Kelsi shook her head while Sharpay thought of leather jackets. "Shar? How about you?"

She shook her head. "Nope, not on anyone I've met so far. So what classes are you taking, Kels?"

"I'm majoring in Wildlife Biology. And you guys?"

"I'm doing History and Political Science." Taylor leaned back on the couch.

"English, with a minor in Biological Anthropology." Sharpay answered with a smile.

"Weird, I'm doing English too, but I'm still not sure what to minor in. It's hard to pick  
a major let alone a minor as well" Nods of agreement came from all around.

Then there was a knock on the door before it swept open. It was Ryan. The girls  
looked at each other and much to Gabriella's embarrassment, greeted him with a "Hi Ryan!" in unison. His ears went red.

"Anyone up for a party? There's another one tonight over in Rez 1. It's suppose to be the last one before classes start." Gabriella was already at the door. "Come on guys. You'll get to meet some great people."

Slowly one by one they stood up and headed out the door. On the second floor of the other building flocks of people were crowding themselves into a small apartment. Before they even got close, they could feel the bass of the music and hear everyone shouting and laughing. Ryan made a beeline over to a crowd in the middle of the room with the girls in tow. Sharpay recognised Chad and Zeke immediately. They were in the middle of the crowd, apparently telling a very amusing story. Amid the hilarity, Zeke looked up and saw her. Without a word he headed over.

"Hi there ladies," he was looking directly at her. "Come on I'll introduce you to some people." Taylor slid herself in between Sharpay and Zeke and followed him into the kitchen. Sharpay looked over at Kelsi.

"Well it looks like we're on our own huh?" and with that they lost themselves in the crowd. A little while later, after a couple of drinks and meeting a bunch of people, Sharpay and Kelsi settled in with a group of people and were in the middle of a conversation when Sharpay felt a tug on her arm. Zeke was next to her and looked like he wanted to talk. "Hey Kels, I'll be back in a sec ok?" She nodded ok.

"Yeah? What do you want?" Sharpay scanned the room for Taylor. "Where's Tay? I thought she was with you."

"She's over there somewhere," he said waving his arm, "talking to some people. What have you been up to? Where did you disappear to? I was going to introduce you to some people."

"Kelsi and I did quite well on our own, thanks." She looked up at him. "As a matter of fact I think I should be getting back to her right now."

Kelsi looked desperate to get away from this guy who was trying to entertain her with what looked like a duck walk. Sharpay laughed at her friend's dismayed look and smiled at Zeke

"Talk to you later, ok?" Before he could say anything Taylor appeared next to him and dragged him off to another crowd.

Kelsi and Sharpay walked home together a few hours later. "That was fun huh? We should have gone to more of them, but I'm sure that there will be a lot more." Kelsi was smiling.

"Did you get a load of that creep who was trying to make me laugh with that duck walk thing? He wouldn't leave me alone!" She looked at Sharpay. " 'Pay what's wrong? Didn't you have a good time?"

Sharpay shrugged and made a weak attempt at a smile.

"What was it? Some loser come on to you?" Sharpay just shrugged again. Kelsi pulled her down onto the grass. "Well then what was it?" Sharpay looked down the path and saw Zeke and Taylor heading their way. Kelsi saw the look on her face. "You have a thing for Zeke don't you?

"Nah. He annoys me."

Kelsi nodded. "Yeah I can see that." Her tone was totally sarcastic. "Just like I would say no to a date with Brad Pitt." She jabbed Sharpay in the ribs with her elbow. "Admit it you think he's cute."

She shrugged. "He's ok."

"Well then why don't you do something about it?"

**A/N: Guys, I swear its not a Zekepay story, Troy just hasn't come in yet. PATIENCE AND PLZ REVIEW!!**


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 –

_"What was it? Some loser come on to you?" Sharpay just shrugged again. Kelsi pulled her down onto the grass. "Well then what was it?" Sharpay looked down the path and saw Zeke and Taylor heading their way. Kelsi saw the look on her face. "You have a thing for Zeke don't you?  
_

_  
"Nah. He annoys me."  
_

_  
Kelsi nodded. "Yeah I can see that." Her tone was totally sarcastic. "Just like I would say no to a date with Brad Pitt." She jabbed Sharpay in the ribs with her elbow. "Admit it you think he's cute."  
_

_  
She shrugged. "He's ok."  
_

_  
"Well then why don't you do something about it?"_

"How can I?" she waved at Taylor and Zeke. She was blatantly throwing herself at him.

"She practically called all rights to him. How could I do that to my own roommate? Besides, I'm  
not looking for a relationship."

Kelsi nodded and pulled her up. "Come on, I'll make you a drink." Back at their room Kelsi made her a coffee and poured a little something extra into it. "Here it'll help you relax, it  
always helps me."

"Thanks," Sharpay accepted it and sat down. At the same moment Taylor came through the  
door practically flying.

"I think I'll drink it in my room, Thanks Kels…Later." Totally down, Sharpay sat at her desk  
and took a sip of her coffee. She wasn't about to go stealing her friend's guy. She knew what it  
was like to be cheated on. Taylor decided to just let it be. Sharpay smiled to herself. She'd just  
have to look for her nonexistent dream guy. Knowing that he didn't exist and too tired to finish the mug off, Sharpay got into bed. At least he couldn't break her heart if he didn't exist. She slept a fitful dreamless sleep.

HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM

Over the next few weeks everyone got to know their classes and each other very well. It  
became a daily routine to wake up, go to classes and then meet up and hang out, if time  
provided. Gabriella and Ryan got along very well and were doing just about everything together.  
Jason and Kelsi both seemed to like going off and each do their own thing. Taylor, Sharpay, Chad and Zeke hung out together as much as they could, when they didn't have papers and labs to do.

Sharpay and Gabriella had a few classes together so they decided to pool their brain power  
and study together with some other people from their class. They would meet at the library and  
discuss plot lines and ideas discussed so far during the semester.

"Okay, so you're telling me that the character of Falstaff, from Shakespeare's Henry plays, is a noble character?" Kenny pulled his glasses off his face, rubbed his eyes then stuck a leg of his glasses into his mouth and started chewing.

"He very well could be," said Martha who was one of the more attentive students in the  
class. "He tries to do the right thing in the end." She puts her book in his face and points out the  
passage with her pencil.

Between gulps of coffee, the group tried to write down and absorb as much as they could  
from the conversation. Sharpay had never seen so many stressed out people in her entire life.

Tempers were short and sleep was little. People would be walking to class and back without even realizing it or acknowledgement of friends passing by. Students laden with books and mugs of coffee walked around like zombies, hardly taking anything in. Although all the girls were now  
good friends, arguments were becoming more frequent and Sharpay found herself doing whatever she could to vent her frustrations and get out of the suite.

"I think that's about all I can take for tonight. So I'll meet you back tomorrow?" Sharpay's  
brain felt like it was going to explode. "I definitely need a break." They had been at it for three  
hours now and it was all that she could take.

"Yeah I think I'm all burnt out." Gabby looked everything like a tired student, right down to  
wrinkled clothes and pencils absently stuck in her hair.

Everyone agreed and got up to leave. Gabriella and Sharpay walked back up to Rez together.

"So how are you and Ryan getting along? You two look pretty cozy."

"Yeah I think that we're doing pretty good. We've got so much in common it's like we were made for each other." She looked over to Sharpay and smiled. "I really think that he could be the one." She did a little hop. "He just makes me all tingly."

Sharpay grinned at her friend. "I'm happy for you. But remember to take your time and let  
things go slowly."

Gabriella laughed, "You sound like my mother!" Both laughing they walked up the stairs to  
their suite. "So how about you? You have your sights on anyone yet? I think I saw Kenny going googoo eyed at you."

Gabby couldn't understand it. Sharpay was beautiful, and great to hang out with, yet she still didn't have a boyfriend. She found it so strange. She'd seen the way guys looked at her and had even seen some approach her but she had never seen her go out on a date or anything.

"Kenny? Are you kidding? I don't think that he's my type."

"How do you know? You've never looked at him for more than a split second."

"Believe me I know. I always figured I would know I was in love because I would look at  
the guy and bang! It would feel like I was struck by lightning."

"Have you ever felt that way though? You know all tingly and giggly."

"Nope not that I can remember." Sharpay shrugged doubting that she ever would.

Gabriella frowned and nodded. "That's too bad! But that's definitely how I feel with Ryan!"

"Good." Sharpay smiled. They walked into their room. Ryan, Chad, Gabriella, Zeke and  
Kelsi were sitting around watching TV. "Hello everyone! Trying to wind down?"

Ryan and Chad looked exceptionally happy. "We did good on out midterms so  
we're celebrating. We've got a pizza coming up and we're just waiting on you guys to find out  
what movies we should get."

"Great, just hold on while we get relaxed." Gabriella threw off her coat and shoes and then jumped onto the couch with Ryan and Chad.

Sharpay took off her coat and hung it up in the closet.

"Be back in a sec." She headed into her room and shut the door. _Yup this is going to be  
relaxing alright._ Kicking off her shoes she sat on the bed. _I'll just go out for a little while, just to relax, hang out with my friends and try to have a good time. _Determined to have a good time, Sharpay pulled her hair back into a ponytail, slipped into some sweats and walked back out.

Chad greeted her with a slap on the back. She gave him a withering look and gave him  
a shot in the arm. "Hey thought we lost you. The pizzas are here, got five bucks?" Sharpay nodded and pulled a five dollar bill out of her coat and handed it to him. He ran out the door.

Sharpay walked into the front room and sat down on one of the beanbag chairs that they had bought on one of their latest shopping trips. She sank into it and the motion alone started to relax her.

"So how are you midterms coming along, Shar?" Taylor was sitting across from Zeke and  
was handing her a cookie. "Almost through?"

"Yeah I have one left in Renaissance Tay, talk about joy. But I think we've got it covered eh  
Gabbs?"

She nodded absently still looking at Ryan.

Sharpay turned to the others. "How about you guys?"

"I have one left in History," said Taylor

"I've got a couple left, Plant Bio and Math." Kelsi did not look at all enthused.

Zeke stretched, "I know how ya feel. I've got Bio left and it's a killer. But enough about  
that, we're relaxing here. That means no one mentions anything about work. So what movies do  
you think we should get?

"Please, something funny." Sharpay pleaded. " I really need a good laugh." Everyone seemed  
to agree. "Ok then it's settled. Comedy it is, but can anyone recommend a good one?"

Ryan and Chad looked at each other and yelled, "Austin Powers!" Everyone just  
groaned.

"Come on you guys you know you like it. It's a funny movie, you have to admit that."  
Zeke was getting his coat on. "Anyone up for a ride?" Immediately Taylor was on her feet. She had her coat and shoes on in a flash. Kelsi looked at Sharpay, rolled her eyes and smiled.

"I think I'll go and get the snacks," said Sharpay. She put on her coat. "Anyone wanna  
come with?"

Kelsi nodded. "Yup I'll come along."

Chad got up as well, "Yeah I bet you'd both get lost without me." Sharpay took a swipe  
at him. "Hey, hey! Don't have to get defensive!" Chad easily ducked the blow and laughed. "Be  
right back, I need my coat." And he was out the door.

Sharpay looked at the couch, "How about you two? There's room if you want to come  
along."

"Nah I think we'll stay here and wait for you guys." Ryan was smiling. "Here's some  
money, just get us a couple Slurpees, some ice cream and a bag of Doritos."

"Ok then, see ya in a bit." The five of them filed out the door and headed for the parking  
lot.

"So which car's yours?" asked Zeke.

Sharpay saw him looking at the old beat up trucks and cars_. I bet he's wondering if I have  
an old beater._ She walked over to a little red Pontiac Sunfire and ran her hand over the hood.

"This is my baby." She looked into his eyes and saw surprise dawn and then amusement. "You don't believe me."

Laughing he shook his head. "No, really. This is your car?"

Sharpay pulled out her keys with exaggerated movements and opened the door. Reaching in  
she started the engine. Grinning triumphantly she looked at him. "Believe me now?" She,  
Kelsi and Chad climbed in.

"Catch ya later." Without another thought they were off.

Chad was in the back seat and was looking at Sharpay in the rear-view mirror. "Why  
don't you two just kiss and get it over with?"

"What are you talking about?" Sharpay was focusing on the road. "Which way do I turn?"  
They reached the mouth of the entrance to the university.

"Right. Come on Shar! It's so obvious that you two are crazy about each other. Well it's  
either love or you two should just kill each other and get it over with."

"You're delusional." She took the corner and sped down the dark road. "Taylor is the one  
with the thing for Zeke. Or haven't you noticed?"

"I think you're the one who hasn't noticed. Or haven't you seen the way he looks at you.  
He makes any excuse to go across the hall and see you."

"How come I never see him then? Now which way?"

"Straight over. You should have, he's there everyday."

"Taylor grabs him that's why," Kelsi was looking over at her from the front passenger seat. "I  
think she thinks that he's over there to see her. You should see how happy she is to see him  
there everyday."

"And that's another reason. Tay has her heart set on him. How could I do that to her?  
She's my friend."

"Well you'd better do something before Taylor gets hurt because it's obvious that he doesn't want  
her."

HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHS

Zeke's black Precidia was speeding along the road toward the nearest Blockbuster. Taylor  
was chattering away. "So what have to been up to today?"

"Nothing much, study for midterms, go to classes, you know the usual." He stopped at a  
red light and looked at her. "How about you?"

Grinning Taylor answered, "Same here. We have so much in common."

"Well it is midterm time, so there isn't much else to do." He laughed.

Taylor blushed. The light turned green and he sped off. She decided that she wouldn't say  
anything more for the rest of the ride. She reached over turned on the radio and settled back in  
her seat and tried to enjoy the rest of the ride.

HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHS

About twenty minutes later, they were all back at the girls' room and were getting settled  
to watch the movie. Sharpay grabbed a blanket out of her room and settled on the floor with a  
bean bag, Kelsi followed suit. Chad sat on the dining table while Taylor sat on a chair.

Opposite to Taylor, Zeke perched backwards on a chair and as usual Gabriella and Ryan took over the couch. Then Chad had a brainwave.

"Be right back." About two minutes later there was a kick at the door. Taylor went and  
opened it. Outside were Chad and Jason. "Mind if Jason joins us?" No one objected, so Jason  
came in dragging the guys' couch while Chad pushed on the other end. With some ingenuity,  
they managed to fit it into the small room.

Taylor jumped on it after Zeke sat down on the corner. Jason sat in between them and  
Sharpay leaned up against the end. Chad looked comfortable on the table so Sharpay decided to  
start the movie.

"Everyone ready?" They all nodded and Sharpay pressed play on the remote. She sat back and tried to loose herself in the misadventures of Austin Powers. The boys sat and cheered and between mouthfuls of food shouted out the lines along with the hero. They thought that this  
was hilarious.

Of course this didn't matter, the girls had all seen it so many times, thanks to the boys, that they could recite every single line in the movie themselves. So rather than freak out on the boys, the girls just let them have their fun. That was up until the credits started to roll.

Taylor stood up and stretched. "Ok now all of you out! We've got some more studying to  
do." They gave the little, hurt puppy look but left anyway, sadly dragging their couch behind them in an attempt to gain sympathy. Unfortunately for them it didn't work. With them gone the girls started to tidy up, well tidy up the way that they do. This meant moving the mess from the living room to the kitchen. They would deal with that in the morning, when they had more time. With that done, the girls began to retire to their rooms one by one.

Sharpay went to her room and sat at her desk and turned on her stereo and listened to the  
radio. Reaching over to the windowsill she grabbed bunch of candles and her incense burner and  
lit them all one by one. By the time she was done her room was looking and smelling like  
something out of the Arabian Nights. Satisfied that she had achieved the right ambience, she  
picked up her notebook and flipped through, trying to get facts straight in her mind. She changed  
positions from having the books in her lap, on her desk, leaning over the books and then leaning  
back in her chair, Sharpay picked up her books and decided that she would be more comfortable on the bed. But before she could get to it there was a knock on the door. Putting her book down she opened the door.

Taylor was standing there grinning from ear to ear. "Guess what?" She was so excited she  
was practically bouncing up and down. "I think Zeke is going to ask me out!"

Before she could say anything else, Gabriella and Kelsi were out of their rooms and in the  
hall as well.

**A/N: Okay, guys don't be mad…Troy will be out soon!! Please Review!!**


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 –

"No way!" shouted Gabriella.

"How do you know?" Kelsi was looking worriedly at Sharpay. "Did he say something?"

"Yup! He said that he would love to take me out and show me around town sometime. I  
said great and he said 'I'll give you a call sometime'." She was definitely bouncing now. "This is  
so great!"

"That's fantastic for you!" Sharpay was smiling. She was truly happy for her roommate.

"You'll have to tell us how it works out for you two." She leaned into the closet and tossed a pair  
of shoes over her shoulder. "I think I'll go to the gym for a while." She blew out the candles and  
put out the incense. Taylor wasn't even hearing her. She floated down the hall and into her room.  
Sharpay grabbed her cross trainers and put them on.

"'Pay, are you ok?" Regina had followed her out into the hall. Sharpay continued walking.

"Of course I am. Don't be silly. It wouldn't have worked out for us anyways. I always seem  
to get the losers. And Taylor is deliriously happy. So it all works out for everyone." They stopped talking and nodded greeting some people who lived on their floor as they walked by. "I'm happy for her. Really I am."

"You don't look it. You know if you need anyone to talk to, you can always come to me.  
Want me to tag along?" Kelsi and Sharpay were squash partners and played a lot together.

"No thanks, I'm ok I'm just tired. I need to clear my head. I'll be back in a little while, alright?"  
Kelsi stopped at the front doors. Sharpay waved and sprinted to the gym.

One of Sharpay's favorite things was to go to the gym, she found that lifting weights,  
making use of the punching bag and playing squash definitely released a lot of tension. Plus it  
was a good excuse to get out of the suite. Once in a while she would head down with one of the  
other girls, but she found that sometimes going alone was more therapeutic.

Unfortunately a lot of people had the same idea. Tonight the weight room was completely  
filled and downstairs the squash courts were all taken.

Shrugging, Sharpay walked past them and out the doors that opened up next to the Amphitheatre. Sharpay didn't feel like going back to Rez yet. She slowed when she heard the beautiful music drifting out from it. _There must be a performance tonight_. She stopped for a moment and listened, whoever was playing the piano was superb. She looked around for a place to sit. Across from the doors to the theatre were some cushy looking benches. A couple of  
students were sitting on them studying. "Mind if I sit?" They absently shook their heads and  
returned to their books. Sharpay sat down and brought her legs up to her chest. Closing her eyes, she put her head on her knees and let the music carry her away.

HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHS

A small redhead boldly pushed her way past several women and approached the tuxedo  
clad figure in the middle of the crowd. "Monsieur Bolton can you sign this for me please?"  
The gorgeous, tall, broad-shouldered man before her turned and smiled, accepting the  
book. His fingers touched hers when he took it. She shivered with pleasure and smiled as  
beautifully as she could, hoping that he would notice her.

He smiled kindly, but barely noticed her. The concert had lasted three hours and now all  
Troy Bolton wanted to do was relax. He quickly signed his name in it and handed it back to  
her. She thanked him profusely and disappeared in the crowd.

Troy ran his hands through his midnight black hair and took a deep breath. Women  
surrounded him on all angles, pushing and shoving trying to get as close as they could to him.  
Troy had gotten use to their admiring glances and attempts to get him to notice them over the  
years. The truth was he didn't have any time for anyone at the moment and besides that he  
wasn't interested in a relationship. He thought about how his last one ended and shook his head.  
_Talk about a disaster_. He looked around at the pushing women, but he did find the whole thing  
amusing. Troy sighed and signed a book handed to him by another trembling female.

A handsome, dark haired man, dressed in an expensive Armani suit, pushed through the  
crowd of women, came up behind him and patted him on the back. "Troy that was  
magnifique!" He pushed up his wire rimmed glasses and looked at his old friend's tired face.  
"Glad it's over non?"

He smiled at his friend Neo Noyez. "Oui Neo, I just want to sleep for a month  
now."

"Ha! You know we're scheduled for another concert tomorrow and then it's off to Europe  
again." He knew he didn't have to remind him. Troy kept on top of everything.

"The things I have to do." He shook his head in mock exasperation. Neo knew as well  
as he did that he loved nothing more than performing and sharing his gift with others.

Neo laughed. "Come on! The sooner we're done this, the sooner you can get some  
sleep."

Troy signed the last of the autographs while Neo and the rest of Troy's crew gathered up their things and packed up some equipment and stored it for the following night. Troy walked over and joined in to help them do it. He never could just sit by while the others were busy.

Troy didn't feel it was fair at all for him to go and sleep while his friends slaved  
away. He took off his jacket and rolled up his sleeves and helped move the equipment.

Some time later, they finished up and walked out.Troy was the last to leave after  
making sure that everything was in order for the next performance. He took one last look, turned  
off the lights and walked out the front doors of the theatre, locking the doors behind him. He  
turned and was about to walk away when he saw her.

At first he didn't know what to make of it, but he decided to investigate the small body  
curled up alone on the bench. He had seen the students roaming around the university like  
zombies and instantly knew that it was exam time. Troy thought back to his own days at  
university and remembered what it was like. He shook his head smiling to himself. Clearly this  
was a tired student taking a break from studying. Still it wasn't safe for a young woman to be out  
alone at night.

Troy approached her and gently tapped on her shoulder. He didn't want to startle her.  
He had to tap several times before she responded. _She must be so drained! _She looked  
incredibly tired and looked at him with big dark brown eyes. For some reason tears were drying on her cheeks.

Troy suddenly had an inexplicable urge to wipe them away with his finger tips. He quickly halted that thought, sure that he would alarm her. Wisps of her sun-kissed hair had escaped from her ponytail and softly framed her heart shaped face. She was the most beautiful girl he had ever seen. A bolt of lightning went through him when their eyes made contact.

Troy decided then and there that he was going to do whatever it took to keep her in his life.  
He smiled warmly at her. "Allô."

HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHS

Sharpay must have fallen asleep, because the next thing she knew was someone was tapping on her shoulder.

"Allô? Miss? Are you ok?"

Sharpay heard a deep male voice talking to her. She looked up and saw a silhouette in  
front of her. The bright light behind him made it impossible for Sharpay to see his face. She  
shielded her eyes from the light and squinted trying to make out who it was.

"Oh, je m'excuse." He kneeled down so their faces were even.

Sharpay now saw a handsome raven-haired man kneeling in front of her with a concerned  
look on his face. Her jaw dropped as she stared at him. He was magnificent! A lock of ebony hair tumbled onto his forehead. He quickly brushed it out of the way. He had gorgeous features, his cheeks looked almost as though they were chiselled out of the smooth stone that made his skin, but what got her the most were his eyes. They were an unreal shade of blue. They seemed to pierce straight into her. _Wow_! A jolt went through her when their eyes met. Sharpay shivered and taking in his face again, saw that he was smiling at her. Quickly she regained her senses and  
shook her head absently. "I'm fine, thank you. I must have fallen asleep."

"Why do you cry?" He smiled at her kindly.

_Cry?_ She brushed at her cheeks and found that he was right. She quickly wiped the tears away. "Oh. It's nothing. I'm alright."

"It is not right for someone so beautiful to cry." Again, he instinctively raised his hand to wipe the tears away but stopped. Instead he brought it back and reached into his pocket, pulling out a silk handkerchief. Troy handed it to her. "Here."

She noticed his words were heavily accented and he was wearing an elegant black tux.  
He must be one of the musicians. "Thank you. You're French aren't you?" She carefully wiped her eyes.

He grinned. She might be upset about something but she was still perceptive. "Oui. Actually My parents are from here, but I was raised in France"

"What are you doing in Albuquerque?" _Duh!_ Why did she just ask such a stupid question?

He didn't seem to notice. "I was playing here tonight as part of a tour."

Her eyes widened. He was the one who had been playing. "I heard you. You were wonderful."

"Merci, that is very nice of you." He studied her face again. "But what has you so troubled?"

"Just my exams. I'm very tired of them. You must know what it's like to be stressed out." She rubbed her eyes with the heels of her hands.

"Bien sur. Of course, but you must not let it get to you like that, it is not good for you." He  
extended his hand. "Join me for coffee?"

She looked at his hand and then back at his face. It was a very tempting offer. She definitely needed some more time away from studying. And she had to admit he intrigued her as well. But she didn't even know the guy. She shook her head. "No, thanks. I have to get back to  
my studying." She went to stand up. "Thank God I'm at the end of them."

"S'il vous plait? Please, it will be nice to drink and relax for a little bit." He extended his  
hand further. "It will help me relax too."

Sharpay thought about it for a bit and agreed. "Ok, but only if we stay on campus." _Why not?_ Going back to her books wasn't appealing at the moment and he looked like a pleasant  
diversion. She took his hand and felt a frisson of pleasure go through her. Sharpay looked at him  
as he easily pulled her onto her feet. He was unexpectedly strong. "Merci beaucoup."

"You speak French?" He looked at her incredulously.

"I took French classes in high school so I speak a little. It's not very good though, it's  
been along time since I've spoken it so you'll have to bear with me." Sharpay stopped when she  
realised she was babbling idiotically. _Sharpay stop being so stupid!_

He smiled warmly at her, "I'm sure it is wonderful." He looked around. "So where can we  
go?"

"The Wintergarden should be open still. It's this way." She led him down some stairs to the little bistro at the Wintergarden. She led him to the counter and called her friend over and ordered two coffees.

There were some students milling around looking like they were trying to find something  
to divert their attention from their studying. A bunch more were sitting at the tables madly flipping through books with their forgotten food cooling in front of them.

"This is where most of the students hang out. It's a bit quiet now but that's because of exams." The waitress' eyes flicked over to Troy several times as she handed Sharpay the coffees. Sharpay couldn't blame her, she couldn't keep her own eyes off of him either. "Thanks, Lisa." annoyed, Sharpay realized that she didn't have a cent on her since she was suppose to be  
going to the gym. She uselessly patted the sides of her sweats. They didn't have any pockets.  
Without a thought, Troy handed the girl the money and smiled at Sharpay.

Sharpay smiled back. "Thanks. Want to sit over there?" She pointed at some of the taller  
tables. He nodded. They wandered over and sat down. Troy pulled out her chair for her.  
Sharpay smiled at him and stepped up into the seat. "Thanks."

Troy looked around and was aware of the strange looks people were giving him. He  
smiled. "People are looking at us. I guess I am a little over dressed, non?" He began pulling off  
his tie and jacket. In a flash he had them off and hanging on the back of his chair. "Do I look more like a student now?"

**A/N: SEE?! What do you think…do you hate the accent in Troy? I thought it was hot! Lol..so please REVIEW!**


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 –

_  
Troy looked around and was aware of the strange looks people were giving him. He  
smiled. "People are looking at us. I guess I am a little over dressed, non?" He began pulling off his tie and jacket. In a flash he had them off and hanging on the back of his chair. "Do I look more like a student now?"_

Sharpay looked at him. No! He didn't look like a student, he looked more like a gorgeous  
apparition. Sharpay didn't think there was anything he could do to distract attention from his looks.

He sat straight and tall in his chair and had a very dignified air about him that commanded  
attention. He looked absolutely regal. She watched as he undid to top button of his shirt with his  
long fingers and wondered what he looked like with it off. She cleared her throat and took a sip of the bitter brew. Sharpay didn't like where her mind was straying and tried to focus on the  
conversation. "Don't worry about them. If you look at them, they aren't exactly the best dressed  
people on campus." She nodded pointedly at a guy with green hair and a pierced nose who was  
staring at them.

He laughed. She was a nice person. "So what is your name? I am Troy Bolton."

For some reason she'd forgotten that she didn't even know his name. "I'm Sharpay Evans."

She stuck her hand out sideways for him to shake but he turned it palm down and kissed it  
instead.

"Enchanté" Troy let his lips linger on her silky skin. He inhaled her fresh scent then looked into her eyes. _God,_ she was beautiful.

Sharpay blushed and gently disengaged her hand from his. She busied herself with dumping sugar into her cup and stirring. Mechanically, she lifted her coffee and sipped nervously.

That was new. She'd never had anyone kiss her hand before. She looked at him. What was she  
doing having coffee with some man she didn't even know? Her thoughts were sidetracked when  
she heard him trying the coffee. She looked up from her cup.

He had put his cup down. "This coffee is terrible!" he choked. Grimacing, Troy started  
dumping cream into it.

Sharpay laughed. His face was twisted up like it was the vilest thing he had ever tasted.  
She stopped him before he emptied the entire container of cream into it. "It takes a while to get  
use to. Here try this." Surprising herself, she filled a tablespoon with sugar, dumped it into the  
cloudy liquid and stirred it for him.

Obligingly, he took an experimental sip. "A bit better." He looked over at her smiling face and grinned, displaying gleaming white teeth. "See? You are relaxing already."

Sharpay did feel more relaxed now. She took another sip and looked at him. "So tell me about yourself."

Sharpay was amazed at how relaxed she was with him. Usually she kept quiet around people she just met, but with him it was like they knew each other forever. For the next few hours they talked about everything.

He told her about his childhood on a vineyard in the south-west region of France, and about how at an early age he displayed a talent for music. Now at the age of twenty six he toured all over the world sharing his gift. He told her about all the places he'd been to and the interesting things he's seen on his travels.

She told him about how she grew up in a small town and how after high school she wasn't sure what she wanted to do so she ended up in Indonesia studying orangutans in their natural environment for two years. And now she started university to study English and Biological Anthropology.

They then moved onto other topics, science, politics, and news. He was a fountain of information. He happily discovered she was as well. They discussed their views on everything  
and found that they felt the same way about most things. Troy was on cloud nine. It was rare to  
find anyone as interesting, intelligent and beautiful as Sharpay. And he had managed to do it by  
accident.

Sharpay looked at him as he sipped his fourth cup of coffee. He was the nicest person she  
had ever met. Troy seemed to be totally honest and at ease with her as she was with him.  
Sharpay reminded herself that people were often nothing like they seemed. But as she continued  
to talk to him she slowly lost her reservations. She was having too good a time to be wary of him.

Sharpay was laughing hysterically at a story he was telling her about one of his school day  
antics when she saw Jason heading toward them. Still smiling she waved. "Hey Jason!"

"Hi Sharpay. How's it going?" He looked over at Troy. "Who's you friend?" He stopped  
next to the table and looked at her. This was strange; Sharpay grinning ear to ear late at night  
before an exam. She was usually stressed out, locked in her room and chain drinking coffee at  
this point.

"This is Troy." They shook hands. "This is my friend Jason. He lives across the hall from me."

He stood studying the guy sitting with Sharpay, very interested in who could make her so  
happy. "Hi there. How's it going?" Jason grinned and shook hands with Troy. Then turned his  
head to her. "Shar, not to be bossy or anything but shouldn't you be studying? It's getting  
late don't you think?"

Sharpay looked at her watch. It was well past midnight! "Oh my god! I didn't realize how  
late it was." She looked over at Troy. "Troy! Je suis désole, mais il faut que j'aille. I'm sorry  
but I have to go. I have an exam tomorrow that I still want to do some more studying for."

How had it gotten so late? Troy was reluctant to go, he was having such a good time.But she was right it was getting late. Troy smiled at Sharpay. "Bien sur. I must be going myself. It is getting late and I have another performance tomorrow." He drained his cup and looked at her.

"Will I see you again Sharpay?"

She definitely wanted to talk to him again. "You want to meet again tomorrow night? I'll be  
better company with all my exams done."

"It is a date." He helped her out of her chair and kissed her hand. "We will be setting up at  
around four pm." He grabbed his jacket and tie. "À bientôt!"

"Bonsoir." Sharpay smiled watching him weave his tall form easily through the crowd.

"Who the hell was that? Is he like a count or something?"

"Nah." Grinning, Sharpay toyed with the back of the chair. "He's a pianist."

Jason looked at her with a big smirk on his face. "You are so smitten."

"I am not!" She couldn't stop smiling.

"Look at you! Smiling. Insanely even! This is the happiest I've seen you since we moved  
in." He jostled her ribs with his elbow.

She couldn't deny it, she was in a very good mood. She couldn't remember the last time  
she laughed so hard or felt so at ease with anyone let alone a guy. After that talk with Troy all  
of the tension was gone and she felt great. It showed. She shrugged at Jason

"Sigh, isn't he dreamy? He was so dashing!" Jason was doing a really lousy imitation of her  
voice.

She punched him in the shoulder, but still couldn't stop smiling. "Stop being stupid!"

"You've got it so bad!"

Finally after much teasing they got their rooms. "You know I'm just kidding right? I'm  
happy seeing you happy. Night Shar!."

"Yeah I know. Night Jason." She walked into the room quietly so she wouldn't wake any of  
the others. Sharpay was careful not to let the door slam and turned silently only to be startled by  
the girls, they were already awake waiting for her in the living room.

"Sharpay, are you alright? Where have you been?" Gabriella, Taylor and Kelsi were sitting in  
their robes at the table apparently waiting for her to come home. They all looked very worried.

Sharpay was in too much of a good disposition to notice. A big smile on her face she waved at them. "Hi guys! Having a good night?" She hung up her coat.

They looked at each other puzzled by her good mood.

"We've been worried about you. You said you were going to the gym like four hours ago.  
And you definitely weren't in a good mood." Taylor grabbed her face and looked into her eyes. "Are you on something?"

Laughing, Sharpay shook her off and kicked off her shoes. "Nope, I'm just happy. Can't I  
be happy?"

Kelsi looked at her and picked up on the happy aura around Sharpay. She arched her brow, "I know that look!" she stared at her open mouthed. "You've met someone!" She turned to the girls. "Sharpay's met someone!" Everyone snapped their heads around to look at her. Kelsi pointed at her accusingly. "You hooked up!"

Sharpay stopped and looked at them open mouthed. "No I didn't." She still couldn't stop smiling.

"Come on, dish! We want to hear it all."

"I don't know. Maybe I have, maybe I haven't. What I do know is that I'm tired and I need  
a shower. So if no one minds..." she disappeared into the bathroom.

Sharpay took a nice, leisurely, hot shower and when she came out they were right there waiting perched on the sinks.

"Come on!" They all stood looking at her. Sharpay proceeded to brush her teeth and wash  
her face. "He's got to be something special; you've turned down half the university."

"I have not. Besides he's not from the university." She mumbled with the toothbrush still in  
her mouth.

They all brightened; at least she was telling them a little something. "So he doesn't live on  
the hill or he doesn't go to school?"

"That's all I'm telling you guys!" Sharpay was laughing as she ran to her room and shut her  
door. They knocked and shouted questions as Sharpay changed into a T-shirt and shorts. She  
stuck her head out the door and smiled, "Good night you guys!" and closed the door again. They  
continued to knock a little while longer, but when it became apparent that she wasn't going to say  
anything more about her mystery guy they left for their rooms. Sharpay climbed into bed and just  
layed there smiling thinking about Troy for some time before she drifted off into a deep sleep.  
The next morning, she woke up more refreshed than any morning she could remember.

Walking to her door she could hear voices talking excitedly. She decided to investigate. Quietly  
she crept down the hall and tried to hear what the others were saying. She could clearly make out her roommates' voices and she could hear Ryan's and Chad's as well. They were talking  
about her.

"Jason said that since he's not use to rating guys, he'd have to say he was ok looking from  
a guy's standpoint and had a heavy accent, I think he said it was French." Obviously they were  
talking about Troy. "Yeah I think he said that she was talking to him in French." She peeked  
around the corner and saw the girls; they were engrossed in what he was saying. "Anyways she  
was laughing and grinning like crazy. Jason said he'd never seen her so happy before."

"God! He must be something! Have you seen the talents that she's turned down?" It was  
Taylor's voice. "You should have seen her when she walked in. She was flying!"

Shrugging, Sharpay decided to give them some more time to gossip so she headed for the  
bathroom and did her usual brush her teeth and then shower routine. When she came out they  
were still there talking. Sharpay walked into the room.

They all looked up and smiled, "Bonjour Shar!"

"So I suppose you've heard all about him then?" Sharpay went into the kitchen and made  
herself a coffee.

Taylor and Gabby were sitting at the table grinning from ear to ear. "You have to tell us more!  
This is so exciting!"

Ryan walked over and sat down next to Gabs and took her hand in his. This caught everyone off guard. All eyes turned toward them. They blushed but looked happy.

Sharpay smiled, "Looks like I'm not the only one with some news. When did this happen?"  
She sat down on the couch and put her coffee on the small table in front of her. "So? Come on  
you have to tell us. Or so you guys keep telling me."

Cornered, they looked at each other and grinned. "Well we've been talking about it for a  
while and decided that we're good together so we're going out now. And that's all there is to tell." Gabriella said the whole spiel in one breath. "Now, you."

Sharpay took an exaggerated look at her watch. "Oh will you look at the time! I have to get  
going to get some last minute cramming in. Gotta run!" Everyone groaned. She got up and  
dumped her coffee into a travel mug, threw on her coat and walked out the door. "Bye now!"  
Pillows hit the door behind her.

**A/N: Here's another chapter. Hope you like it! Please Review!**


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 –

_Sharpay took an exaggerated look at her watch. "Oh will you look at the time! I have to get  
going to get some last minute cramming in. Gotta run!" Everyone groaned. She got up and  
dumped her coffee into a travel mug, threw on her coat and walked out the door. "Bye now!"  
Pillows hit the door behind her._

The rest of the day went by uneventfully, she studied in the library for a couple of hours and she headed to the exam. It took her three hours to do, but satisfied that she answered to the best of her ability she handed her paper into the professor and walked out the door. She looked through the window at Gabriella. She didn't seem to be doing too well. She was dragging her hand through her hair and chewing on her pen, she looked miserable. Sharpay turned and walked down the wide hall confident that she did well. Turning another corner she ran into Ryan. 

"Hey there Ry!" She knew what he was up to. "Are you trying to find Gabs?" 

"Hey girlie, Yup. Y'know where she is?" 

"Second door on the left. The prof just extended the exam by about twenty minutes so you shouldn't have too long to wait." 

"Ok, cool. Check ya later." He sauntered happily down the hall. 

"Later!" Sharpay took a look at the bulletin board. Flyers with books for sale were everywhere. Posters for clubs added some colour to the wall. Then she saw the poster. Troy was photographed sitting at his piano smiling, dressed to perfection in his black tux. His sapphire blue eyes twinkled with obvious love for his art and he had a slight dimple in his right cheek that she hadn't noticed the night before. It announced that tonight was his last night, not only in Albuquerque, but in North America as well. Smiling she turned around and walked past the main entrance and toward the Wintergarden, at least she'd get to see him one more time before he left.

Too bad she couldn't spend more time with him. He was incredible, and she could definitely fall for him. She shrugged to herself. _I guess it's just not meant to be._ On her way through the garden, she stopped to talk to a few people here and there, then headed back up to Rez. 

She walked into the suite and found Zeke there waiting for her.

_Oh great!_ "Hi Zeke, how're you doing?" Sharpay hung up her coat and kicked off her  
shoes. "What are..." she had turned and walked straight into his chest. She stumbled backwards.  
He reached out and held her arms to steady her. "Thanks." She said dryly. "So what are you  
doing here?" She backed out of his reach.

He pulled her over to the couch and sat her down next to her. "I heard about your little  
encounter with the French guy last night." 

Sharpay looked at him and noticed how tense he looked, not very Zeke-like at all. 

He cleared his throat. "I just want you to be careful ok?" He was quiet for a moment. "I just wanted to tell you how I -" Before he could finish his sentence, Taylor, Gabriella and Ryan  
walked in. Ryan must have said something hilarious because the two girls were in hysterics.  
Gabby was the first to notice them. 

"Hey guys," She saw how Zeke's brows were drawn together and realized what they had done. "Sorry did we interrupt something?" 

No answer from either of them. Sharpay wasn't sure what was going on. She looked at  
Zeke. 

"Is something wrong? Hold on don't answer that, we'll get out of your way." She grabbed  
Ryan's arm and started to pull him back out the door. 

Zeke stood up. "Don't worry about it. I gotta get going anyways." He looked at Sharpay and Taylor. "Later." Quickly he disappeared out the door.

Taylor sat down. "What was that about? Is he ok?" 

Still confused, Sharpay went to make herself a coffee. She shook her head, "I have no   
clue. He's alright I think. Want coffee?" 

Taylor nodded, but she didn't look quite convinced. "You're sure he's ok? Did he say  
anything about me?" 

Ryan and Gabriella came in again and sat at the table, Ryan rolled his eyes. "Whatever, so tell us about this Frenchy. Is it that guy on the poster I saw you staring at?" 

Sharpay looked at Ryan, "You saw me?" Her face started to get really hot. 

Gabby looked at him. "When did this happen?" Since they had started going out Gabriella was  
keeping a tight rein on Ryan. 

He just shrugged, "Just before you came out of the exam. I was talking to Shar, trying to  
find you. And as I was leaving I saw her looking at this poster grinning from ear to ear." He ran  
across the hall and brought back the poster. 

Sharpay's face must have been a million degrees. "You can't just rip those off the walls!" 

Everyone noticed her face going red. "So it's him? Troy something, right?" Gabriella was smiling, "So is he, Shar? How long is he here? Do we get to meet him?" Ryan elbowed   
her before she could ask another question. She gave him tearful look. 

"Yeah, his name is Troy Bolton." She pointed at the poster, his name was clearly written on it. "He's from France and no, you're not going to meet him. He's got a performance tonight, his last one in North America for this tour." 

"Yeah but you're going to meet him right?" Taylor looked as interested as the rest of them. "I  
think we'll just have to tag along."

Sharpay put up her hand. "Oh no you don't! I know how you guys get all protective and  
stuff. You'll end up scaring him back to France," she teased.

She looked at her watch. "It's about time I got dressed anyways, so if you'll excuse me." She got up and went to her room. About five seconds later she was back out into the living room. "Which dress do you guys like better?" She held out a simple black dress that was short and had no sleeves and a fiery red one that didn't have sleeves either but reached her ankles and had a daring split up one leg. 

Ryan looked at them and grinned, "A dress! It must be serious! The red one is sexy.  
Go with that one." Gabriella gave him a hard thump on the back. "I mean the red one is **nice**." 

Taylor looked at them and pointed at the black dress. "I like that one better." 

Sharpay looked at it and agreed. "I like it too. Sorry Ry, the black one it is." She put it up against her and looked down. "Or do you think that it's too much? I have pantsuits that would work too." She ran down the hall and brought back a heap of suits in a rainbow of colours. 

"This is too much for me, I'm out of here." Ryan kissed Gabby and headed across the  
hall. The girls laughed.

About twenty minutes later they had decided on the black dress, elegant black leather  
pumps, a small black sequined bag and simple jewelry. The girls were in awe when she pulled  
out her jewelry box.

Gabriella gasped, "It's like a treasure chest, it's huge."

"Nah," Sharpayjust shook her head, "You should see my mom's. Makes my jewelry look   
like stuff you'd pull out of a Crackerjacks box." Ten minutes after sifting through the entire  
contents of the box, later they decided on a simple gold chain with a solitaire diamond pendant,  
matching earrings and bracelet. 

Sharpay emerged from the room wearing everything they had picked out. She looked stunning. Her hair was held back with delicate combs and her make up was put on carefully. The jewelry sparkled as she walked into the room. Everyone was there, the guys and the girls. "So how do I look?" She looked at everyone and smiled nervously. The guys gave a few catcalls, all except for Zeke. He sat at the table looking grim. The girls flocked to her. 

"You look stunning Shar!." They all hugged. 

She picked up her wrap and exhaled. "Ok time to go. Later everyone." 

When she arrived at the theatre she looked around until she found him, working with the others getting everything put into its place. They apparently finished just as she walked over to Troy, he was laughing along with some people and put his hand in his pockets. 

"Bonjour, Troy." Shyly she walked over to him. Sharpay noticed the curious looks everyone was giving her and she blushed. 

He looked over at her. Troy's breathtaking eyes widened as he looked at her and he smiled. "Sharpay, bonjour," He gently took her hand, brought it up to his lips and kissed it. "You look beautiful." She looked stunning. Troy gazed into her eyes and for a moment everything else around them fell away. He recovered first. He smiled at her, seeing her dazed look and knowing she felt the same thing he had. 

Putting his arm lightly around her waist, Troy directed her toward the other people. He  
introduced Sharpay to everyone without taking his eyes off her even once. Sharpay shook hands  
with each of them and said 'hi', though there was so many people, that she very much doubted if she would remember their names. 

"You want help with the setting up?" Sharpay was very much surprised when she saw him  
working along side his crew. She expected him to be like those Hollywood stars that you read  
about in the paper who couldn't even do their own laundry let alone set up complicated   
equipment.

"Bien sur, of course, many hands make light work." He was dressed in jeans and a T-shirt, a huge departure from the tux he wore when he performed. Still, Troy looked terrific. Sharpay admired his physique. He was well built, something that was hidden under the jacket and shirt last night. He wasn't muscular in a bodybuilder sort of way, but he was definitely fit. His hair was tousled and he was smiling at her. 

"Come, would you like some real coffee?" He took her hand a sat her down on his piano  
bench. She ran her hands over the keys as she waited. Moments later he brought back her  
coffee. "Two sugars right? I saw you do that last night." 

"Merci, yes two sugars I have a bit of a sweet tooth." She looked at the piano. "I've  
never played on a grand piano before." She lightly fingered the keys. 

"You play? Show me." She shook her head shyly. 

He sat down beside her and gently put her fingers backs on the keys. "Please." The request was made quietly. He smiled encouragingly at her so she began to play nervously, praying that the lessons that she had as a child would come back to her, stumbling a couple of times she managed to play Für Elise. When she finished, he applauded her smiling from ear to ear. "Magnifique! You play very well, chérie. Especially when you say you haven't played in a long time." He looked at his watch. "Je suis désolé, Sharpay. I'm sorry but I must get dressed for tonight's performance. I have to go to the hotel. Come with me?" 

Blushing, Sharpay shook her head. "No, I think I'll wait here." She didn't think that it would  
be appropriate for her to go with him. 

He smiled when he saw her cheeks colour. She was so cute! "Ça va, I will return very  
soon." He kissed her hand and disappeared with three of his people. 

She wandered around making small talk with some of the people who worked with him.  
She found that they were very friendly and quite funny as well, especially Neo Noyez, who  
turned out to be a good friend of Troy's. He told her amusing stories of their childhood and  
about how Troy took him on when he lost his job in Paris. No one had anything bad to say  
about the man. It seemed that his generous nature was not a façade as she had feared. 

About thirty minutes after he left, Troy returned dressed and groomed perfectly. "Did I  
take too long?" He kissed her hand, something that Sharpay was getting pleasantly used to. She  
shook her head. "Good, I trust my friends took good care of you?"

Neo jumped forward. "Of course we did. How could we not? She is such a winning creature." He winked at her and smiled. 

Sharpay laughed happily. Troy did as well. 

He sat her back down on the piano bench and went through what was going to happen. "Ok Sharpay, the performance will start in about thirty minutes. Once everyone is seated, I will  
come through those doors over there," he gestured at the doors to the left of the piano. "Would  
you like to come out with me?"

"Oh no! I couldn't!" Sharpay blushed. 

Troy laughed and took her hands. "Do not worry! I am just teasing you." He smiled even more when Sharpay's blush deepened. "You can sit here in the front. I will play several pieces with maybe a couple of encores and then we are done for tonight." He made it all sound so simple. "I must go now I will be back in a little while. Neo will keep you company." Neo had returned and was now dressed in an expensive looking suit. Troy kissed both hands, looked into her eyes and walked out the door. 

Neo leaned over to her. "I have never seen Troy so happy. You are good for each other." He smiled and led her to their seats and sat down. 

They chatted quietly as they waited while people streamed into the theatre and took their  
seats.

Sharpay smiled at what he had said. She had never been happier either. But the thought of what Zeke was going to tell her kept nagging in the back of her mind. Was it what she thought he was going to say? No it couldn't be. He was interested in Taylor, not her. She looked at the piano, and at Troy. He was fantastic. He was everything she wanted in a man. He was funny, intelligent, exciting, good looking and his eyes. _Wow._ They were penetrating, like they could see straight  
into her heart. She adjusted herself and sat back in her chair. 

Neo looked at her. "Are you alright?" 

"Yes I'm fine. I'm just getting comfortable. How many people are expected to attend   
tonight?" 

"It is a full house. Troy is very happy about that." He smiled at her. "He's even happier that you could make it tonight. He talked about you all last night. He's my oldest friend and I have never seen him behave this way before." 

Sharpay blushed. "That's very nice of you to say, but I doubt that I will ever see him again  
after tonight." That sucked. She really liked spending time with him and would have loved getting to know him better. "You all are going to Europe next right?" 

Neo smiled, "Yes, but if I know Troy, he will not let you go very easily. He has always fought for what he wants." The lights dimmed and the crowd grew quiet. "It is time." Everyone settled in their seats. 

Sharpay turned toward the door waiting for Troy to make his entrance. Deafening applause erupted from the audience when he strode in a moment later looking very confident. He bowed and took his place at the piano. Immediately, the crowd grew quiet. The anticipation was almost palpable as they waited for his to strike the first note. From the second that the first chord was stuck, it felt as though the entire audience held their breath. The music held everyone in its grasp, including Troy. Sharpay looked at him and saw that he was playing with his eyes closed, like the piano was a part of him and the music was something that was completely natural to him like breathing. She was mesmerized as she watched him work his magic. His fingers caressed the keys tenderly evoking the most beautiful melodies. Sharpay closed her eyes and let the music carry her away. The poignant music stirred something deep inside her, but she was only able to sit and listen, completely enraptured. 

After what seemed like an eternity later and his third encore, the audience exploded into a thunderous applause. Sharpay stood up and joined in, eyes streaming with tears. He bowed in  
every direction and last of all looked directly at her. He winked and bowed deeply, and then he walked off the stage. Neo turned to her as she tried to wipe away the tears and clean up her  
makeup. He handed her a handkerchief. 

"He's wonderful, non?" 

Sharpay could only nod. He was extraordinary. 

"It is time for the backstage fiasco." He grinned and wiggled his eyebrows comically. 

"Ready?" 

"Ready as I'll ever be."


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 –

_"It is time for the backstage fiasco." He grinned and wiggled his eyebrows comically.  
_

_  
"Ready as I'll ever be."_

He pulled her through the crowd to where Troy was. As they approached she saw women literally throwing themselves at him. Blatantly flaunting themselves and handing him what Sharpay could see were underwear, phone numbers, and hotel keys. Sharpay watched as an endless stream of women flirted and smiled at him. One after another they approached him trying to catch his attention. It was really starting to bother her until Troy looked up and saw her.

He finished signing the book some woman was holding and much to the disappointment of the woman, walked away from her, and the rest of them. " Sharpay. Did you enjoy the erformance?" He scribbled his name into another book that was thrust in his face.

"Yes, it was fabulous!" Sharpay ducked a book flying past her face.

Scowling, Troy looked at Neo and issued some quick orders in French.

"Troy says for me to take you out of here before you get hurt."

Troy nodded at her and she understood. The women looked like they wouldn't let anything get in their way on their mission to get to him.

She followed Neo out of the crowd. They wove their way through and walked out a side door and into the back of a shiny black limo. "He will be a little while longer. He usually spends about twenty minutes or so signing autographs and then he comes back to the car. Would you like a drink?" He went to the small bar and poured two glasses of wine. Suddenly there was a  
loud banging on the window. Looking puzzled, Neo put down the drinks and unlocked the  
door. "That cannot be him."

It opened and tall blonde woman slid into the opposite seat. Dressed in obviously expensive clothes, jewels and fur, she sat down pulled off her dark glasses and glared daggers at Neo. She was absolutely gorgeous.

"What is going on here? How come no one came to get me before you left Strasbourg?"

She pulled a cigarette out of a gold case and lit it, blowing smoke into Neo's face. Then it hit Sharpay, she had seen her in some magazines before sitting the exact same way and with a cigarette in her mouth. She remembered admiring her for her looks when she was in high  
school. But what was she doing here? Sharpay returned her attention to the two arguing in  
rapid French, she quickly translated as much as she could.

He coughed, choking on the pungent smoke but she didn't seem to care at all. "Troy told  
you months ago that he didn't want to see you anymore!" He rasped glaring at the woman, his dislike of her was extremely obvious. "You can't follow him all over the world you know. You have no right!"

"Of course I have the right!" She replied haughtily. "I have more right than anybody!"

Sharpay looked at her, her spine straightened. "And you would be?" She could have as  
much attitude as any crazy French woman.

She looked at Sharpay like she had just noticed a bug on her sweater. "I am his fiancée, of  
course!"

_Fiancée!_ Shocked, Sharpay sat very still for a fraction of a second not knowing what to do and then collected herself. _Looks like Troy was just a rat like the other men on the planet_. Her appearance as cool and calm as ever, Sharpay turned to Neo looking for an explanation.

Neo was outraged. "She is not! And she never was." Neo glared at her. "Troy hasn't talked to you in almost a two years! Why don't you take the hint?"

The door opened and Troy waved at the crowd one more time and then got in. He was smiling until he saw her, it faded and he muttered an oath. "Sabine qu'es que tu fait ici?" He did not look happy to see her. Troy stood close to the door eyeing her with displeasure.

"Troy, darling," She purred, putting on a seductive voice. "It wasn't nice of you to leave me like that. I was so scared and alone." She pulled him down beside her. Troy pulled his arm out of hers and moved as far away as he could in the small space. "Sabine, I told you months ago to leave me alone! Now please leave!" He looked worriedly at Sharpay. She didn't look at all happy. It was obvious what she thought. He had to get rid of Sabine so that he could explain things to her.

Sabine ignored his words and looked at Sharpay as well. "Is she a fan? She'll be quite beautiful when she grows up won't she Troy?" She looked down her perfect nose at Sharpay. "Who is this delightful child?"

Sharpay had had enough. As gracefully as she could, considering her knees were threatening to fail, Sharpay stood up and opened the door, "No one." She climbed out, slammed the door and walked away. Again she fell for a slimy creep. _Never fails. You think you find a nice guy and BANG! I've had it!_

Troy shouted for her to stop but she didn't listen and kept walking. She could hear more shouting from the back of the car but no one came out. Pulling her wrap tightly around her she walked back into the university and headed for the Wintergarden, but changed her mind when she saw all the cheery students celebrating the end of their midterms. _Argh!_

She turned and headed toward the fireplace. It was enclosed in a glass room and had cushy chairs around it. Sharpay kicked off her shoes and sat down, staring at the flames in the hopes of loosing herself in the flickering light. She felt a tear run down her cheek. She angrily wiped it away and punched the chair. How could she have let herself be so stupid? She hung onto and believed every single word out of his mouth like some love struck idiot! Men were bad  
news, every single one of them. Why couldn't she remember that when she was with him?

"Bad night?"

_Oh for god's sake! Can't I get any peace? _

"Go away Zeke. I want to be alone." She took a hiccupping breath and the tears started to pour down her face. Sharpay quickly turned away from him so that he wouldn't see.

He sat down beside her and put his arm around her shuddering shoulder.

She pushed him off. "Get off! I don't need you to comfort me." She took another jerky breath, "I don't need anyone." She added in a whisper. Anger started to conquer the hurt and the tears slowed, leaving only burning anger in its wake.

"So what? You're just going to shut yourself off again? That's an annoying habit of yours you know." He grabbed her by her shoulders and shook her gently until she looked at him. "Now  
are you going to talk or am I gonna have to shake harder?" Zeke had seen the state she was in  
when she walked past the Wintergarden. Apparently Mr. French Piano Guy hurt her pretty badly.

"Go away. I can handle this myself." She went to stand up.

He pulled her back down. "No, talk to me."

She looked at him with dull eyes. Sighing she closed them. _Boy do I know how to choose  
them._ "Where's Tay? I thought you two were together."

"What do you mean?" He looked confused. "Taylor? What's she got to do with this?"

"Haven't you noticed? She's been throwing herself all over you since we moved into  
Rez."

"Nah, she's just friendly."

"You're blind. I can't believe you haven't noticed. She's completely infatuated with you.

When they all first met you she told us all to back away from you because you were hers. She told all of us that you asked...well were going to ask her out." She looked at him, scrutinizing his  
face. "You really have no clue what I'm talking about do you?"

He stood up and started pacing. "Ask her out? What are you talking about? I just said that  
me and the guys should take you all out sometime and show you around. That way you won't get  
lost and stuff. I didn't mean it to be a one on one thing. Jeez!" He ran his hands through his hair.

"You've got to talk to her cuz she's got it bad for you." Satisfied that she turned the attention off of herself, Sharpay got up, put her shoes on and paused to look at the fire with dry eyes.

She turned around to say good-bye to Zeke but found herself face to face, well more like  
face to chin with him. Before she could push him away he gathered her up in his arms and kissed  
her.

She tried to struggle out of his arms but there was no use, she didn't have the strength to  
fight him.

He felt the subtle change in her and groaned, deepening the kiss. His touch softened and they sank into the warmth of the kiss.

Feelings that Sharpay tried to keep buried for too long came bubbling up to the surface. She desperately fought to keep them in check but she couldn't. It had been so long since anyone  
kissed her like this, her treacherous body didn't listen. Sharpay found herself kissing him back.  
Shakily, she wrapped her arms around him and inhaled his cologne. The feelings overwhelmed  
her; it had been such a long time since she let herself feel. Her bag slipped from her fingers and  
hit the floor.

The clatter woke her from the spell. She broke the kiss and pushed him away as hard as she could. "S...stop it!." Unsteady she sat down on the couch and buried her head in her hands.

"What do you think you're doing?"

"What's wrong?" _Stupid! Now you've freaked her out!_ The intensity of the kiss caught him  
off guard and he was a little shaken himself. He sat down next to her and took her hand. She  
pulled away.

"I can't, I..." Not knowing how to express herself she got up and paced. "I – I have to go."  
How could she let him kiss her? She was such an idiot!

**A/N: DUN DUN DUUUUUUN! Please Review! Sorry this is kind of a short one. **


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 –

_The clatter woke her from the spell. She broke the kiss and pushed him away as hard as she could. "S...stop it!." Unsteady she sat down on the couch and buried her head in her hands.  
_

_  
"What do you think you're doing?"  
_

_  
"What's wrong?" Stupid! Now you've freaked her out! The intensity of the kiss caught him  
off guard and he was a little shaken himself. He sat down next to her and took her hand. She  
pulled away.  
_

_  
"I can't, I..." Not knowing how to express herself she got up and paced. "I – I have to go."  
How could she let him kiss her? She was such an idiot!_

"Why?" Knowing that arguing with her wouldn't do any good he got up and put on his  
coat. "I'll walk you up, I'm going that way anyways." He tried to joke.

"No, I'd really like to be alone." She grabbed her wrap and her bag off the floor. "I'll see  
you later."

"Why don't you tell me what's wrong?" He tried to take her hand again.

"Just leave me alone alright?" She turned on her heel and walked out, leaving Zeke  
standing there bewildered.

At the suite she walked in the door and without a word to anyone walked straight to her  
room and locked the door. She took all the jewelry off and tossed them carelessly onto the desk  
then took off her clothes and kicked them into a pile on the floor by her bed. Putting on her robe  
she headed for the bathroom and prepared to take a long, hot bath.

Sitting in the full tub she dunked her head a couple of times and resurfaced feeling a little better. She scrubbed herself until she was almost raw. Then she tackled her hair, furiously massaging her scalp until she had suds running into her eyes. She dunked her head again. There was a timid knock on the door when she resurfaced.

"'Pay?" It was Kelsi, she was the only one that called her that.

"Yeah?"

"There's a gorgeous guy with an accent at the door looking for you. Should I tell  
him to go away?"

_How did he find me?_ Sharpay felt like screaming in frustration. "Yes! Tell him that I don't  
want to talk to him and to go away!" She returned to her manic scrubbing. "Tell him to go with  
Sabine!"

She climbed out of the tub a while later when the water started to feel too cool. She dried  
herself off, put on her robe and went into her room. Minutes later she was dressed in a pair of  
sweats and a sports bra. She walked out to the kitchen to make herself a drink before she  
headed to the gym.

Sharpay looked up when she heard a shuffling noise. Alarmed she whirled around to find  
Troy was standing there, at the table waiting for her holding a long stemmed red rose and a  
bottle of champagne. Two crystal champagne flutes sat sparkling on the table in the dim light.  
He was still wearing his tux but his tie hung limp and undone done on his neck. His hair stuck out and his eyes looked tired. The girls were nowhere to be seen.

She stared at him astonished by his audacity. "What are you doing here?" Sharpay's  
hostility was obvious. "I don't want to talk to you." She walked over to the door and opened it.

"Please leave before I call the police."

Troy stood where he was. They would have to drag him out kicking and screaming unless he had a chance to explain things to her. "Chère..." He looked at her and saw how  
infuriated she was yet he still didn't move. "Shar, I am so sorry about what happened earlier."  
He offered the rose.

"You think that you can offer me a rose and say a few nice words and I'll forgive you for  
deceiving me?" She shook her head. "I don't think so."

"I didn't deceive you." Troy stared at her directly in the eye.

Sharpay turned away from his infuriating eyes. "It doesn't look like that from where I am."  
She let the door close. Sharpay knew she wasn't going to get him to leave that easily.

He looked miserable. "Please give me a chance to explain."

Sharpay looked at him. He looked truly dejected. She still glared at him but motioned for  
him to sit. "How did you find me?" She sat across from him and placed the rose on the table  
without so much as a second glance.

"I asked the girl at the Wintergarden where you lived. She told me, I searched et voila,  
here I am."

She had to admit that she was impressed that he would go to such lengths to find her.  
Sharpay made a mental note to talk to her friend. She didn't like surprise visits.

"S'il vous plait, Sharpay. Tell me how I can make it up to you." He took her hand. "You  
must have felt so betrayed."

Sharpay let her hand sit in his. "You could start by explaining. Who was she? And why did  
she say she was you fiancée?" She couldn't make her words have any feeling.

"She was former girlfriend. She is a bit too much to handle if you have not noticed. She was  
not always like that. She used to be a sweet girl, but when she became a model it went to her  
head. She was never my fiancée. I have never asked anyone to marry me before." He said the  
last bit quietly.

"Why is she still following you around if she was a former girlfriend?"

"She does not want to accept that it is over between us. She is very...uh... têtu? How do  
you say it?"

"Stubborn?"

"Oui stubborn. It's because she knows that being seen with me will add to the publicity."  
He shook his head. "Sharpay, I do not know what to say to make you believe me." He looked at  
her intently. "All I can say is that everything I have said and told you about me is true. I can never lie to you. Not to the woman I love."

Her suspicions arose again at his last sentence. "How can you say that? We only just met. And besides, I'm only a student. You're better off with someone like her. Someone sophisticated, beautiful; she's everything I'm not." Sharpay looked down at her clenched hands feeling stupid for being so upset over someone she just met and hardly even knew.

He put his hand under her chin and gently lifted her head to look at him. His sapphire blue  
eyes were shining in the dim light. "And you think that you are not beautiful? That you are not  
desirable?" He could see her disbelief mirrored in her eyes. "I have not stopped thinking about  
you since I found you crying outside the theatre. I took one look into your eyes and I knew you  
were the one. It is...coup de foudre. I think of nothing else. You're beautiful eyes, cute little nose,  
soft lips..." He brushed the hair from her face and lightly kissed each part as he said them.  
Sharpay's resolve started to crumble. "You are more than she ever could be." He pulled back and looked into her eyes. "Everything that I have wanted and ever could want." He kissed her again.

Sharpay closed her eyes as the world tilted crazily. It was as though someone poured brandy into her. She could feel the delicious warmth pool somewhere in her stomach and then seeped into her limbs. A long while later they surfaced. Sharpay was breathless from the myriad of feelings zipping through her body. She stared at him in complete wonder, nothing had ever made her feel this way. Shaky, she thought about what he just said. Could it be true? That he felt the same about her as she did about him? "C...coup de foudre?" She wasn't familiar with the phrase.

"Um..." He stopped a moment the think. "Lightning? Oui, Lightning. When I first looked  
into you eyes I felt like electricity went through me."

Sharpay's eyes widened. _He felt it too?_

"Come with me, Shar." Troy felt short of breath. He licked his lips and looked at her for an answer. Troy had to concentrate so that his knees wouldn't buckle. It was such an incredible sensation when their lips touched.

Still trembling from the intensity of the kiss, Sharpay looked at him and saw that he was  
sincere, and that he was as affected by the kiss as she was. She saw how his chest rose and  
fell rapidly as he tried to calm himself down. Her heart softened. She didn't know what it was  
about him but she believed everything he said. She put her hand on his cheek. "I can't go with  
you. I have school to finish and..." she couldn't think of another good reason.

"And what? You can bring your work with you and I'm sure we can arrange something  
with your professeurs."

"Troy, I can't follow you around the world. I would love to but I need to be here."

He nodded. "I understand how you feel, this is your home. But you could make one with  
me also."

She saw the promise in his eyes. "Troy, you are so sweet, but I'm just not ready for a relationship yet." He looked hurt. She took his hand, "Please don't take it the wrong way. You are everything that I could ever want, but I'm just in a bad place right now. I just need some more time to think and sort things out." She looked into his eyes hoping that he would understand. Sharpay realized that she did want to be with him, but not yet. Not until she sorted out her life first.

"Of course, I am going too fast." He smiled a wisp of a smile. "Je t'aime, Sharpay.  
Remember that."

Wide eyed, Sharpay smiled but didn't answer.


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 –

_  
"Of course, I am going too fast." He smiled a wisp of a smile. "Je t'aime, Sharpay.  
Remember that."  
_

_  
Wide eyed, Sharpay smiled but didn't answer. _

He stood up and looked at her, knowing it was too soon for her. "We will keep in touch, non?" He looked thoughtful and patted his pockets looking for something. He reached into his coat and pulled a tiny cell phone out of a breast pocket. "Here," he handed it to her. She stared at him open-mouthed and shook her head.

"Take it, s'il vous plait. I can get another." Before she could turn him down he put it in her hand and closed her fingers around it. He looked at his watch, "I must get going. Neo must be going out of his mind looking for me right now. I did not tell anyone where I was going." He winked at her. "Call me any time ok? It will work anywhere in the world. And don't worry about the bill, ok?"

Sharpay nodded and walked him to the door. "I will." He gave her a hug. This feels nice and safe. "À bientôt, Troy."

"See you soon, Shar." He kissed her cheek and with one last look was gone down the hall.

Sharpay walked back to the table and picked up the bottle of champagne. Her cheek tingled where he kissed her. She listened for any sounds, nothing. It was too quiet. Sharpay smiled. "You guys can come out now!" She shouted toward the hall.

Nothing happened for a second but then one by one Gabriella, Taylor, Kelsi, Chad and Ryan filed out of Gaby's room.

"We were just helping Gabs here move her bed." Ryan offered lamely.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah where, to the ceiling?" Everyone knew as well as she did that the bed could only fit in one way. "Champagne anyone?" She popped the cork. Before anyone said anything, Gabriella grabbed the other flute and held it out. "I take that as a yes." Sharpay began to pour, dividing the champagne between hers and Gabriella's flutes and the other's coffee mugs. "How classy you guys!" They all laughed.

"Hey what do you expect eh? We're students!" Chad was smiling. "That guy sounds nice." He picked up the phone and looked at it.

"He is."

"Then what are you waiting for?"

"I don't know."

HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHS

After talking to Sharpay, Zeke decided he needed to work off some steam. So he headed to the gym and took over the punching bag. He walked in and took off his coat, socks and shoes and started punching and kicking the bag with everything he had. If Sharpay was right about what Taylor was thinking, he had to figure out how to let down Taylor without hurting her.

And what the hell was he thinking with that kiss? It was amazing but he had never done anything that impetuous before. He pounded the bag harder. _Sharpay_. She was cute but she had a lot of baggage. _What the hell happened to her for her to be so cold towards men?_ He kicked the bag, sending it swinging wildly. He was going to find out.

Before long, an hour had past and he had accumulated quite a crowd, who watched him in awe. He noticed most of the crowd was girls. Tired out he picked up his stuff and walked out to where they kept the stair climbers and sat on the floor putting his socks and shoes back on. Acouple of girls approached him.

"Hi there," The short blonde one was talking to him. He nodded. "We saw you in there and you were awesome."

"Thanks." He stood up. "Sorry but I have to go. Bye." He left them there looking at each other disappointed that they couldn't find out more about him.

He jogged up to the suite but stopped in front of the girls' door thinking about whether or not he should go and try to talk to Sharpay again. He shook his head. She made it clear that she didn't want to talk. He turned, went into their suite and shut the door. He would leave her alone until she was ready to talk to him.

HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHS

Sharpay forgot about going to the gym. She was so tired from the day that she decided to lounge in her room a while. After listening to a selection of CD's, she got into bed and pulled the covers over her. Why didn't she go for Troy? He was most girls' dream guy. He had everything, he traveled all over the world, he was smart, good looking and as unbelievable as it sounded, he loved her. _Je t'aime, Sharpay._. She smiled. _And his kisses!_ She smiled when she thought of that but it faded when she remembered Zeke.

_Speaking of kisses, what about him?_ He obviously had feelings for her as well and she couldn't deny that she felt a little something too when they kissed. Guilt pooled in the pit of her stomach. She felt like she was leading him on. She was interested in Troy not Zeke. They really needed to have a talk. She grinned sheepishly. Two guys were interested in her. Sharpay snapped herself out of it. _Ridiculous!_ Why was she acting like a silly little schoolgirl? Guys couldn't be trusted and she knew it. Hadn't she been hurt enough? Sharpay pounded her pillow and got comfortable. Eventually she fell into a troubled sleep.

HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHS

Sharpay walked into the high school that morning and felt that something was definitely wrong. Everyone was looking at her in a weird way. It was her senior year and so far everything was going right. She wasn't popular but she wasn't unpopular either. She did well in all of her classes and she was well liked by the students and faculty alike and she was going out with a great guy.

She looked around her when she got to her locker and people were still looking at her strangely.

She heard whispers and she saw people pointing at her. A good-looking dark haired guy walked toward her. "Hey Dave"

Dave Anderson had been her best friend since kindergarten when she saved him from some bullies. Since then they spent most of their spare time together. They usually met in the mornings at her locker before meeting everyone else. He nodded at her looking very unhappy.

"What's going on? Why is everyone looking at me so weird?"

"Shar, I don't want to be the one to tell you this but," He took a deep breath. "Mr. Wonderful has been cheating on you and everyone knows." He looked at her not knowing what to expect.

He didn't expect her to laugh though. "Ha-ha very funny, so why are people looking at me..." She looked at his face and saw that it wasn't a joke.

Mr. Wonderful was the nickname for her boyfriend, Jeff. A blonde haired blue-eyed vision, she had been shocked when he asked her out two years before. He was a jock and was very popular with the ladies. Sharpay felt that they were a great couple. She thought that they were happy.

The smile on her face faded. "You're not kidding." She paused to collect herself. "Where is he? I want to hear this from him myself." Dave pointed down the hall, indicating that he was at his locker. Slamming her locker shut, she strode down the hall, past people looking at her knowing there was something going on. He was walking toward her; blond hair neatly styled and dressed to perfection.

"Hi baby," He went to kiss her. She pushed him away.

"Don't 'hi baby' me. What's going on?" She glared at him demanding an answer. "Why is everyone staring at me and why does Dave say that you've been cheating on me?"

"How am I supposed to know? And you know Dave has it in for me, he's never liked me. He wants me out of the way so that he can have you for himself."

They've had that argument before many times. Livid, Sharpay glared at him. "You know that's not true. He's my best and oldest friend and he wouldn't lie to me especially about something like this. So tell me. Are you?" She tried to keep her emotions in check.

He shrugged.

"What's that suppose to mean?" She didn't care that there was a crowd beginning to gather to watch the latest drama unfold in the halls. "Tell me!"

"Yeah I am, happy now?" He didn't even look the least bit remorseful.

"For how long?" She could feel her eyes welling up but blinked the tears away.

"About ten months." He went to hold her, but she backed away from him. "I didn't want to tell you like this."

"Ha! And when were you going to tell me? When I walked in on you while you were having sex?"

"I wanted to wait until after finals so it wouldn't interfere with them."

Sharpay 's hands were balled into fists at her side and without thinking she swung at him, connecting with his chin. He hit the ground. "Well! How thoughtful of you!" Before she could hit him again, Dave and some of the guys that they hung out with dragged her off him and down the hall.

"Let me go!"

"Shar, calm down. You're going to get into real shit for that you know." He quickly ran past an open classroom door hoping that the teacher inside wouldn't notice.

Sharpay wanted to get down. Still kicking, she shouted at Dave, "Let me go! I'm going to find out who and why."

"Why does it matter? He cheated and it's over." He put her down and looked her in the eye. "Relax and I'll let you go alright?"

Still furious she nodded. Dave let go of her arms. He knew how mad she could get and how dangerous it was to be the target of her anger. Sharpay was the biggest tomboy Dave knew and from what he could remember, she had beaten them all up at one point or another. He flinched remembering being her sparring partner in tae kwon do class. She could definitely handle herself.

She looked up in time to see that Jeff was walking down the hall toward them. Before he could get to her Dave and the rest of the boys surrounded him.

Dave looked pissed. He grabbed him by the shoulder. "Leave her alone! Haven't you done enough?"

"I just want to explain..."

"Just leave me alone."

Sharpay suddenly felt drained and she couldn't hold the tears in anymore. Slowly she sank to the floor and cried. A million thoughts swirled through her mind. _I hate men! How could I be so stupid? I'm never going through that again! Never!_

HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHS

Sharpay was startled awake by a ringing. She looked around expecting to be on the ground in the hall. Instead she saw the tiny room and realized it was just a dream. Shaking her head, she went to her phone and picked it up. "Hello?" Dead tone. She could still hear ringing. Groggy and confused she looked around to find where the sound was coming from. She saw the cell phone on the desk and it's light was flashing. She picked it up. "Hello? Troy?"

She was getting use to the late night calls from Troy. He had been calling regularly for months. Sometimes the calls would be during the day other times it was late at night. No  
matter what the time, Sharpay loved to hear his voice.

**A/N: Here's another chapter. This might explain a little why she didn't want to be with Zeke or even Troy at first!**


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 –

_She was getting use to the late night calls from Damian. He had been calling regularly for months. Sometimes the calls would be during the day other times it was late at night. No matter what the time, Sharpay loved to hear his voice._

"Allô chère! It is good to hear you again." Silence. "Are you alright?"

The dream was still vivid in her mind. She shook her head again trying to clear it and focus on what Troy was saying at the same time. "Yes I'm fine. It's nice to hear you too. Where are you?"

"I'm in Paris right now. Are you sure you're alright?" He didn't sound quite convinced.

"Yeah I just had a nightmare." She quickly dismissed it. It was just a stupid dream. "That was quick. You were just in Bern yesterday."

"Yes, but I decided to call you as soon as I got in the city. Is there anything you want from here?"

"Oh...um... nope," She sat on the bed, "I don't think so."

"I might send you something anyway." She could hear the happiness in his voice.

Someone else's voice came on. "Allô? Sharpay?" It was Neo. "I must take Troy away now he must get prepared for another performance. Ça va?"

"Neo, oui ça va."

Troy came back on. " Shar, je t'aime and I will call again soon. Goodbye."

"Bye Troy." She closed the flap on the phone and climbed back into bed, and smiling, fell back to sleep.

HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM

Over the next few months, classes went smoothly and everyone seemed happy. Gabby and Ryan were doing well. They looked happy enough. Kelsi and Taylor's last exams also went well and they were happy. Taylor was still fluttering around Zeke, who since that night in front of the fire hadn't mention anything happened.

He and Sharpay hung out quite a bit. They went to the gym several times a week and became very good friends. The rest of the guys were their usual happy selves, spending most of their time checking out girls and partying.

Sharpay was surprised a few mornings by the parcels that she found waiting for her at the mailroom. Troy had sent, over three months, a dress from Paris, a glass vase from Venice, and now a pair of shoes from Rome. He called her at least twice a week to see what was going on and to keep her posted on what he was doing as well. Sharpay was glad he did, she loved to hear his voice and talk about nothing. He visited her twice for two days at a time, which definitely wasn't enough for either of them. They went to the movies and out to dinner and that was about all they had time for.

Unfortunately the girls were never around when he was. They were starting to think that she was having an imaginary relationship, which they often teased her about.

Sitting at the table she pulled the shoes out and looked at them. _Very nice._

"You can add them to your collection eh?" Gabriella walked out of her room dragging Ryan behind her. "So where is he now?"

Sharpay pulled out a letter. "He's in Rome for a few days," she read. Gaby picked up the shoes and studied them.

"Very nice." She said pointedly to Ryan, who was trying to slink away. She grabbed him. "Why don't you ever get me stuff like that?"

Ryan thumped his chest with his fist. "Me poor student, him millionaire." He said doing a lame Tarzan imitation. He looked over to Sharpay. "What are you going to do over the summer?"

Sharpay put the shoes back into their box. "I have a place back at home. I was going to move some of my stuff down there over the holiday."

"Hey cool! Maybe we can go down together." Gaby started jumping up and down. "This is so great! It'll be so much fun! We can stay with Taylor's relatives while you get settled. "

Sharpay nodded. "Sounds good. I hate driving long distances on my own."

Gabriella dragged Ryan off to find Taylor. Sharpay went and put the shoes in her room amid all the others. Christmas was coming up in just a week Sharpay started going through her things sorting out what she would bring down to her apartment. She just found the apartment after Halloween. While everyone else was partying, she went down for a week to see what she could find. She was fortunate enough to find a new apartment building that had just been built not too far from Metrotown mall. It was perfect. The rent was a little high but it was nothing she couldn't handle. With her new job she could easily afford the payments each month.

HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM

They drove down a few days later after their final exams. It was fun for just the girls to be doing something without one of the guys tagging along. The entire seven and a half hours it took them to get down to Taos they sang and listened to very loud music. They missed Kelsi though; it seemed a little different without her. They promised to do this again when they were all together.

Taylor and Sharpay took turns at the wheel. Kelsi hadn't gotten her driver's American license yet and she would rather not use the Canadian one on a high way. Gabriella  
spent a majority of the time lounging in the back jabbering about her and Ryan. Over all it was a fun trip though. Sharpay dropped them off at Taylor's relative's home and then headed over to her apartment.

Sharpay drove into the large parking facility and found her space. She got out of the car and decided to go and take a look at the place before bringing up the boxes. She walked up the stairs instead of taking the elevator and stopped in front of her door. Sharpay pulled out her keys  
and opened the door.

She fell in love with the place as soon as she walked in the very first time. It had high ceilings, large windows that showed a great view of the city. It was big enough for her but not too small that it would be suffocating and was very modern which was what she was looking for. The place was in a great location. Sharpay signed the lease and hour after looking it over.

She looked around the empty room. "I think it's time to get some furniture." She pulled out her phone and dialed up Gaby and Tay. They would know where to get some good furniture. Over the next few days they hit Ethan Allen, Pier 1 and Ikea. The three girls had an incredible time shopping. Gabriella's eyes widened when she saw the amount that Sharpay was buying. She didn't even blink when the phenomenal totals came up.

"Shar? How can you afford this?" She watched amazed as Sharpay handed over a credit card without even looking at the total. "Is it on Troy?"

Sharpay blushed and shook her head, "No, I wouldn't let him do that. Besides he doesn't even know about the place yet." She shrugged. "My parents are quite well off. And my grandfather left me a rather large trust fund. So I can pretty much buy what I want." She looked at their shocked faces. "Don't get me wrong I don't go crazy or anything, I just buy what I need."

"That's pretty cool." Taylor picked up a box of accents they bought for the apartment. Gabby picked up a bag of prints and Sharpay grabbed a couple of lamps. The other things  
were being delivered.

By the end of the week, Sharpay, Gabby and Taylor arranged the furniture and decorations to her liking. They sat down to watch a little TV when Sharpay 's cell phone rang.

"Troy! How are you?" The girls moaned and rolled their eyes. It seemed like she was always on the phone to him.

"Bien. How are you chère?" He sounded happy.

"I'm great. You'll never guess where I am." She grinned at Taylor and Gabriella. Sharpay hadn't told him about the apartment, she wanted to surprise him with the news.

"At school?" He sounded puzzled. Where else would she be?

"Nope! I'm at my new apartment in Taos with Gabby and Tay right now."

"Really? That's fantastic!" He sounded very happy now.

"How come?" it was Sharpay 's turn to be puzzled.

"I have some time off. I'm actually on the plane over there right now." He paused to look at his watch. "I should be there in a few hours since I have to tell the pilot to alter course."

"Fantastic!" The girls looked at her exclamation. "I can't wait!"

"Talk to you soon, chère. Je t'aime!"

"Bye Troy!" she closed the flap on the phone and looked at the girls. "You'll never guess whose coming."

They knew from her smile that Troy was coming over. They had never seen Sharpay as happy as when she was talking with Troy. Something inside her seemed to light up and it was infectious. Soon everyone was in a great mood.

Taylor and Gabriella decided to stay over for a while and help her get things cleaned up and sorted. While the girls were off doing that, Sharpay started fixing dinner. Not knowing what to make, she decided to just make it simple and made pasta. Sharpay made sure that the girls had a bite before they left.

"We're coming over tomorrow though." Taylor looked at Sharpay and smiled.

"Yup. We're going to take you two out shopping. If you're not too busy!" Gabby nudged Taylor and they both laughed.

"Get out of here you guys." She half-heartedly swiped at them with a hand towel. "See you tomorrow." They left.


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 11 –

_"We're coming over tomorrow though." Taylor looked at Sharpay and smiled.  
_

_  
"Yup. We're going to take you two out shopping. If you're not too busy!" Gabby nudged Taylor and they both laughed.  
_

_  
"Get out of here you guys." She half-heartedly swiped at them with a hand towel. "See you tomorrow." They left._

She didn't have to wait long before she got another call from Troy. She directed him to the apartment as he drove through the busy streets, which was no easy feat. She was very impressed that he did it with no problem. Sharpay sat on the couch waiting for him to arrive. At the knock on the door, Sharpay leapt up and ran to open it.

The door revealed a smiling Troy. He looked incredible. He stood there staring back at her. Troy looked like he just stepped out of a fashion magazine. He was wearing a black leather jacket, a beige sweater, jeans and black leather shoes. She looked back up at his face and was taken in by the happiness in his eyes.

"Sharpay." His voice was rough with fatigue. He held out a rose.

Sharpay accepted it and threw herself into his arms. "Troy!" He held her up in the air and hugged her. Finally he let her down and Sharpay led him into the apartment. He looked around and smiled. It looked almost exactly the same as his own apartment. Right down to the furniture and colour theme. Sharpay noticed his amused look. "What are you smiling at?"

"I can't believe how alike we are." He moved his arm in a sweeping motion. "It looks almost identical to my flat."

"Really?" she looked around. "I'm sure your place is a bit larger than this is though."

He held out his thumb and index finger and held them a tiny bit apart. "Maybe a little" he smiled at her. "Still it's almost exactly the same."

"Weird." She pulled him down to the couch. "You must be so tired!"

He pulled her down with him. "A little."

She leaned against him and sighed. This had to be her favourite moment when she sat with him.

He put his arms around her and exhaled. "This is nice non? I love just to sit with you." He leaned down and kissed her hair.

"Mmmmm, for sure." She looked up at him remembering he just took a really long flight.

"Are you hungry?"

"Yes."

Sharpay got up. "Ok, I just have to reheat the sauce. You can freshen up in there." She pointed to the bathroom. He went in. "You like pasta right?" Sharpay heard a muffled yes from behind the closed door.

Minutes later they were at the table eating the pasta. They talked over what they had been doing over the time that they were apart. They discovered that they were both worn out.

"Yes, that last concert in Barcelona was ok but I think I need sometime off, which is why I'm here now. I was planning to surprise you in Albuquerque." He looked around. "But this is better." He grinned at her and leaned over the table. "We don't have any distractions." His lips touched hers.

Sharpay gasped. She loved the feel of his lips against hers.

Slowly he deepened the kiss. His tongue toyed with hers as he drank from her. He was like a man starved. Her taste had him craving for more.

Sharpay wrapped her arms around him and drew him down to her. She kissed him back with just as much feeling. It was amazing the way that the world tilted every time his lips touched hers. She closed her eyes and let the feelings take over. They rapidly opened again when something smashed on the floor.

"Oh no!" The bowl holding the majority of the spaghetti was on the floor in pieces.

"Sorry chère." Troy was immediately on the floor trying to clean it up.

"It's ok I'll get it." She knelt down beside him and helped pick up the pieces of the shattered bowl.

They managed to clean it all up with only a few minor cuts and a few splotches on their clothes. Sharpay gave Troy a T-shirt while she changed into another one was well. She threw their clothes into the washing machine while they sat down on the couch again.

"Shar." He stopped. He wasn't sure what he was going to say.

"Yes Troy?" She was trying to clean up a little cut on his hand.

"I love you more than I have ever loved anyone before."

Not knowing what to say, Sharpay stared at him. "Troy..."

"I just wanted you to know how I felt about you. This is definitely not some casual thing."

"I know it's not." Sharpay knew from the beginning that she could never just put him aside as a fling. She'd definitely fallen for him. "And you are the most incredible person I have  
ever met."

Troy noticed that she didn't say she loved him back though. It was in every look and every touch she gave him, he could feel it but she still hadn't said the words out loud to him. He would have to give some more time. Troy decided to take the conversation into another direction. "So what is there to do in Taos?"

Sharpay looked into his eyes and saw that he understood. "Well there is Stanley Park, the aquarium, shopping, Gas Town, there are just too many to count. Taylor and Gabi offered to go out with us tomorrow. Do you mind?" "No. Sounds great. What shall we do until then?" He looked around the room. "Should we rent some movies or something?"

"Sure." Sharpay suddenly found her fingers very interesting. "Um...Troy. I was thinking." She paused for a breath. "You don't have to go to a hotel tonight. Unless you already have a room somewhere. Then I would completely understand-" She realized she was babbling incoherently now and stopped.

"Sharpay, what are you saying?" Troy grinned. He knew exactly what she was saying, but he wanted to hear her say it.

Heart racing, Sharpay tore her gaze from her fingers and looked at him, straight into his eyes. She blurted it out before she lost her nerve. "I want you to stay with me."

His lips touched hers. "I would love to, chère." Troy nibbled on her lip then pulled back before he couldn't. They needed to do it right. Which meant not right now. They needed to savor the moment and take their time. "Come. Let's get those movies." Sharpay nodded.

They got up and went to the video store but it was such a beautiful night that they decided to go for a walk instead.

An hour into the walk, they decided to stop at a Starbucks and have a coffee. They had just gotten their drinks when Troy's phone rang. "Allô? Neo." His smile faded and his brows snapped together. "Qu'est ce que s'est passé?" He sighed. "Tell me." He stopped and listened. "Ok I'll be there soon." Sadly, he looked at Sharpay. "Shall we go back to the apartment?"

Sharpay nodded. They picked up their coffees and walked out. Obviously Neo called with bad news. "What's going on Troy?"

"Neo just told me that I have to return because something has gone wrong. He wouldn't tell me what it was because he said I would worry too much. I just have to go and find out myself." He shook his head. "It is so strange. Neo never has trouble when I'm away. It's very unlike him. It must be really bad for him to call me from my vacation time."

"So when do you have to leave?" Her spirits slowly started to slide again.

Troy noticed it immediately. " Sharpay, chère. Don't get sad. Come with me. You have a few days left of your holiday don't you?"

"You have no idea how tempting that is. But I can't I have to get things sorted here. You know with the apartment and everything." Why didn't she just go with him? She shook her head. _It's too soon._

"I know. I will stay here for a few hours then." He was a little disappointed when she said no but he understood.

Silently, they took the elevator up to the apartment.

She unlocked the door and they walked in. Sharpay took off her coat and took Troy's to the closet and hung them up.

"Chère, what's the matter?" He looked at her and could feel a tension going through her.

"I don't want you to go yet." She mumbled as she sat on the couch.

"No not that. There is something else." His ocean blue eyes caught her brown ones, and she knew that he could see she wasn't being totally honest with him.

"Troy, there are just some things about me I'm not ready to share with you yet." She felt incredibly guilty. She wanted to tell him but what if it changed the way that he felt about her? She didn't think that she could handle that.

He nodded knowingly. "I see. And you think that it's so horrible that I will leave you?" Sharpay 's eyes widened when he verbally expressed her own thoughts.

"Ah. Ok then." He saw he was right and pulled her over to him. " Sharpay, I can assure you that there is nothing about you or anything that you can tell me that would change how I feel about you."

Sharpay stared miserably out the window. "How can you be so sure?"

"Because I truly love you. Shar I haven't thought of anyone but you since I met you. I have not only thought of you, I dream about you, I fantasize about you. Je te révère. There is no other woman for me."

A tear rolled down Sharpay 's cheek at his admission. She opened her mouth to say something but Troy silenced her with a finger on her lips. Sharpay looked at him with big eyes. She was totally in awe of him.

He replaced his finger with his lips. "Chère I can wait. I will wait until you are ready to tell me." He looked into her eyes again and got up off the couch. "But I must go now and attend to this problem." He shook his head unbelievably. "My only break in months down the drains."

Sharpay helped him take his bag to his rental car. "I hope to see you again soon Troy."

"You will. I love you Sharpay." He kissed her again, deeply. He pulled away before it got to the point where he wouldn't be able to stop himself from taking her back to the apartment. Both stood there trembling and staring at each other for a long while.

Finally Troy broke the spell and got in the car. "Bye chère, I'll call you soon. Je t'aime!" "Bye Troy!" She watched as he drove away. Slowly she walked back to her own apartment. She walked in and sat down on the chair facing the window. She looked around the room. It felt way too big.

**A/N: DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!**


	13. Chapter 12

**A/N: Guys so this is a year later, this is the same year as in the Prologue**

Chapter 12 –

_Finally Troy broke the spell and got in the car. "Bye chère, I'll call you soon. Je t'aime!" "Bye Troy!" She watched as he drove away. Slowly she walked back to her own apartment. She walked in and sat down on the chair facing the window. She looked around the room. It felt way too big._

**September 2007**

Sharpay dropped her box outside the suite door and opened it. Somehow she and the girls managed to get the same room as they had the year before and so did the guys. She picked up her box and walked in. "Hello!" She looked around. "Anyone home?"

"Shar!" Gabriella tackled her. "Hey! How are you?"

"Great how are you?" She put he box down before she dropped it and gave her friend a hug.

"Fantastic!" She opened the door and shouted into the hall. "Hey you guys! Guess who's back!"

They came out of their suite. " Sharpay!" They all hugged. "How was your summer?"

"Good. How were yours'?

"Great!" They helped her bring up the rest of her stuff from the car. They all went back to the girls' room and sat and talked, trading stories about the summer. Everyone had a summer job that they seemed to take to quite well. Now they were pretty much ready for another gruelling year at university.

Taylor grabbed her arm. "So what ever happened between you and Troy?"

Sharpay shook her head. "Nothing much. We've talked on the phone like we usually do. But after he visited me in Taos that time he hasn't had the time to visit. He's just too busy. When he wasn't doing a concert or interviews or travelling he was teaching at some school in Prague."

"Wow! Talk about busy! Too bad you guys couldn't spend more time together." Taylor patted her arm.

Sharpay shrugged. "We're always on the phone so it's not that bad." But it was that bad.

Sharpay just wanted to spend more time with him. As it was they were spending whatever downtime Troy had, on the phone. If they didn't get to spend some time together soon they were going to go crazy. She was beginning to think that they might as well not have a relationship. Sharpay pushed the thought of not seeing him out of her mind. It was too terrible to think. "Where's Kelsi? Isn't she back yet?"

Everyone shook their heads. "She's suppose to be back tomorrow I think."

"Cool."

Everyone got into their routines over the next few weeks. Classes, studying, hanging out; it was the same thing over and over everyday. The girls added some variety to the monotony by shopping and working out. They even went hiking when they had the time. It was fantastic to have the woods right behind the residence. There were trails for kilometres. For Sharpay it was heaven. Still she wished she could share it all with Troy.

Sharpay engrossed herself into her work, so that she could keep her mind off of him. Her room was piled with books for research and she hardly had time to hang out as much as they use to. She found that any time she wasn't working she was thinking about him, so she kept her mind going on other things.

There was a knock at the door. Sharpay looked at her clock it was almost 2am. As usual the rest of the girls were fast asleep and couldn't hear anyone knocking or at least pretended not to, content in letting someone else get out of bed. And that someone was usually Sharpay.

She was in the middle of her usual late night reading session when she heard the noise and went to investigate. Sharpay was disappointed that Troy hadn't called today. Usually by this time she would have heard from him at least once. So she wasn't in the best of moods as she slowly walked to the door. She was too tired to bother with the peephole. "This had better be important." Sharpay opened the door a crack and peeked out ready to yell at whoever it was.

"It is important. I haven't seen you in too long." The accented voice came floating through the tiny crack.

"Troy!" The choked whisper left her lips as if she was afraid that a loud noise would make the vision of him disappear. The fatigue evaporated leaving unbelievable joy. She swung the door openand threw herself into his arms.

"Shar!" He looked just as tired as she was but he dropped his bag and picked her up anyways and hugged her inhaling the fresh floral scent that was as much a part of her as her blonde hair spun . "God it's been too long!"

After he left her in Taos, it was nothing but one problem after another. He couldn't believe the horrible luck that plagued him. Piano strings mysteriously breaking, venues not being ready, interview times getting mixed up, things mysteriously going missing; it drove him crazy especially since all he wanted to do was be with Sharpay. Over the months he got more crazed to see her. So he took the first chance he had and flew over.

He pulled back and looked at her, etching her features into his mind. She looked very much the tired student in her T-shirt and shorts. Her hair was pulled back into a ponytail and wisps of it had escaped and framed her face. He smiled. It had gotten longer. She looked adorable. His eyes were drawn to where 'U' on her UONM T-shirt outlined her nipple. He watched as it grew tight under his gaze.

Sharpay licked her lips nervously. Troy looked incredible. His hair was tousled and he had a shadow of stubble on his face. She brought her hand to it and touched it lightly, liking the rough feel of it on her fingers. Sharpay had never seen him with stubble before. It made a nice change. He took her hand and kissed her palm.

He swung her up in his arms and carried her to her room. Sharpay enjoyed the way that the world slanted at a crazy angle.

Troy laid her on the bed and joined her there hovering above her. "Shar I missed you so much." He kissed her again and again, unable to stop himself. She tasted sweet, like nectar. Troy groaned his pleasure. It felt so good to hold her in his arms again. He pulled up to look at her. Her eyes were half closed and her smiling lips were swollen with his kisses.

Sharpay didn't want him to stop. "Troy, I missed you too." She pulled him down to her and kissed him, nibbling at his lips. She ran her hands through his hair and held him to her. She pulled up his shirt and dragged her hands over his bare, muscled stomach.

He drew a sharp breath. " Sharpay!" It came out as a harsh whisper. Troy loved it when she touched him. He kissed her neck and nibbled a path to her collarbone. One hand wound itself in her hair while the other found it's way up her T-shirt to gently caress a breast. He kissed her again, enjoying her sweet taste. He moved his mouth to nibble on her ear and then to trail a path of kisses down her throat. Troy caressed her breast through her shirt with his lips. Sharpay moaned her pleasure. "Troy!"

His name brought him back to his senses. Grudgingly, he pulled back. "Shar... we have to... stop." His chest was heaving as he fought for a breath. He hadn't meant to attack her like that. He struggled to get his body under control. "I'm so sorry I..."

Sharpay was confused for a moment, and then realized what they were doing. What they almost... She blinked a few times then looked at him. He was so controlled. If he hadn't  
stopped... Aware of the feeling of disappointment, Sharpay caressed his cheek. "It's ok Troy. It wasn't only you." Sharpay sat up and tried to steady herself. She hadn't realized how much she wanted him.

"Shar...what you must think of me." He looked ashamed of himself.

She put her finger on his mouth. "Troy, don't do that to yourself. I didn't exactly say no." She hugged him and could feel the tension in his body. "Troy it's ok, really. It was inevitable." "Chère..." He tried to apologize again.

Sharpay shook her head. "Troy, don't." She gave him a look that told him she was serious. "Come on you must be tired." She let him have the bed while she took a couple of blankets and lay on the floor.

"Sharpay you take the bed." He looked guilty now.

"Troy." Her tone was authoritative.

"Ok ok. Good night chère." He took off his shirt and jeans and got under the covers.

"Night Troy." She kissed him good night.

The night went by so fast it felt like she blinked. Sharpay awoke with the feeling she was being watched. She rolled to her side and found Troy watching her from his perch on the bed.

"Morning."

"You are so incredibly beautiful." He smiled as she blushed. "It's true chère."

"Well you're not too bad yourself you know." She stood up. He pulled her down onto the bed. She let him, laughing all the while.

He gave her a kiss. "Shar, I have to go."

Her eyes were huge. "No! You can't go already! You only just got here a few hours ago." He had to be kidding. "We haven't even done anything!"

He knew how she felt. "I'm sorry chère but I must."

"Why did you bother coming then?" Sharpay looked at him. "We barely even got the chance to talk." Her temper started to flare.

"I needed to see you Sharpay. It's been way too long since we've seen each other." He kissed her palm. "You understand right?"

She scowled then sighed. "Yeah, I do. It's so unfair though." She ran her hands through her hair in frustration. "When will you be back?"

"Soon."

"You said that last time."

"This time nothing will stop me." He grinned. "NOTHING."


	14. Chapter 13

Chapter 13 –

_She scowled then sighed. "Yeah, I do. It's so unfair though." She ran her hands through her hair in frustration. "When will you be back?"  
_

_  
"Soon."  
_

_  
"You said that last time."  
_

_  
"This time nothing will stop me." He grinned. "NOTHING."_

She looked out the window expecting to see daylight. Instead, the sun was barely up.

"Troy what time is it?" She looked over at her clock before he could answer. "It's not even seven yet!" She looked at him. "Can't you stay a little longer?" She kissed his neck and then turned her attention to his ear lobe. She nibbled lightly.

Troy moaned. "Sharpay please." He swallowed and stood up pulling Sharpay up with him. "You don't know what you do to me." He held her against him.

Sharpay could feel the evidence of his desire against her body. She shivered and looked at him open mouthed.

"Yes, so as you can see, I cannot stay here any longer or else...you know." He looked pointedly at the bed.

At this moment Sharpay was thinking that 'you know' with Troy wouldn't be that bad.He saw the look in her eyes and smiled. "Oh no. We are not doing anything until you are  
absolutely sure you are ready."

Unbelievable, she linked her hands behind his neck and kissed him. "You'd better go, before I try and jump you again."

He laughed as he pulled his jeans on again and pulled on a sweater. "I will be back soon chère."

She walked him to the security door at the entrance of the building. She saw that a cab was there waiting for him.

He gathered her up in his arms and kissed her. "I love you. I'll call from the plane."

"Ok. Bye Troy." _I love you too. _The words echoed throughout her entire body. But she couldn't say them out loud.

"Bye chère."

She watched as he got into the cab and waved as it sped off.

The girls were awake and roaming when she got back to the suite.

"Hey Sharpay. Where were you?"

Sharpay held up envelopes indicating she had been gone getting mail.

"Who was here?" Kelsi's eyes were squinting against the light in the gradually brightening room.

"What do you mean?" She blushed a little.

"My room is right up against yours and I could hear your voice plus one last night." She arched a brow at Sharpay and grinned. "Methinks 'Pay had a visitor last night."

Sharpay turned to the cupboard and concentrated on getting her mug off the shelf and making coffee.

Tay and Gabi's attentions were attracted now. "Did we hear visitor?" They looked at each other than back at Sharpay. "Oooh!"

"You guys are such a pain!" She sighed. "Troy came over last night."

"Really?" Where is he?" They all looked at Sharpay 's closed door.

"He's gone. He had some business to attend to." Sharpay took a sip of her coffee.

Disappointed that they wouldn't get to meet the amazing Troy Bolton, they sat at the table and drank their coffees.

"So it was just a one nighter, huh?" Taylor wiggled her eyebrows.

"No, nothing like that. He just wanted to see me. It's been a long time since we've seen each other." She smiled.

"So you're telling us that he flew half way around the planet to spend one night with you and you didn't do anything? Ok sure."

"We talked. That's not 'nothing'." She walked to her room and contemplated reading one of the books for a course. Her mind changed when she saw an envelope on her desk. Her name was written on it in Troy's handwriting. Sharpay walked back out and sat on the couch.

"What are you doing for Halloween Shar?"

Sharpay opened up the letter and started reading. "I don't know yet I was thinking of just hanging out here and getting some work done." She was still reading Troy's letter. He wrote about how much he loved her. Apparently he wrote it while she was asleep because he talked about how she looked while she was sleeping. He also apologized for not being able to stay longer.

"Why? What are you guys doing?"

"Well we were all invited to a party at Chris' house off the hill. You should come, Ryan and I are going as Romeo and Juliet." Gabriella said enthused.

"How sweet, you guys will be so cute." She finished reading the letter. "Looks like Troy won't be back for a while he's heading to Germany next then Vienna right after. That sucks!" She turned back to Gabriella. "I don't have a costume so I don't think that I'll go." She picked up the letter and envelope and took them into her room, putting them back on the desk. "Well I don't know Chris all that well anyways, so I'll just stay here and catch up on some reading or something."

"You gotta go! We're all going." She started listing everyone that was going and what they were going as. Just then Chad walked in the door.

"Is she trying to talk you into going to the Halloween party? Gab leave her alone."

"Nope. Not until she says she's going."

"Maybe, alright? I might go."

Gabriella smiled, mission accomplished. She knew that Sharpay was as good as there. "Let's go get you a costume then!"

They spent the next two hours at the mall looking at costume ideas and trying to decide what to get. They went through hundreds and hundreds of costumes it seemed. Finally they chose a Venetian Carnival type costume, complete with a full-faced mask. It was gorgeous. It had a hooded royal blue velvet cape and matching embroidered ball gown that had a beaded bodice.

"This is perfect for you!" said Gabriella when Sharpay came out of the changing room. Sharpay did a couple of turns and looked at herself in the mirror.

"I like it too." She moved the painted porcelain mask over her face. "It's perfect." The mask was painted white. Around the eyes were vibrant swirls of colour which made a nice contrast to the white. Around the mask itself were folds of colourful ribbon. And underneath the right eye was a crystal teardrop. She touched it. Sharpay motioned to the shop assistant. "I'll take this one."

"Wonderful choice Miss."

Sharpay changed out of it and handed it to her through the curtain, and emerged herself a moment later changed back into her own clothes. "I guess we should head back to the Rez huh? I've got a paper to finish off."

"All you ever think about is work. Don't you want to hang out for a bit longer?"

"Nah, I think I'll head back. You wanna come with?" She handed the money to the cashier.

"Yeah I don't have any bus fare on me." Gabriella looked disappointed that she didn't want to goof around anymore.

Sharpay picked up the bag and the two girls walked out and headed to the car. Back at the parking lot they ran into the guys, who were all piling into Zeke's car.

"Hello ladies." Zeke was wearing his leather jacket and jeans. He pointed at the bag.

"What have you got there?"

"It's Shar's costume for the party. You're going right?"

"Might. Not sure yet."

"You gotta go!"

Chad rolled his eyes as if to say 'here we go again'.

"Possibly. If I get my work done by then. I have some labs to finish up." He opened his door and got in. "We gotta run. Later!"

"Later!" The girls walked back up to their suite. Taylor and Kelsi were there having lunch.

"Hey there."

"Hi where have you two been?" Taylor put down what was left of her sandwich.

"We got Sharpay a costume for the party. Have you got yours yet?"

"Yup I've got mine and Kels has hers too right?"

"Yup. I'll get it." Kelsi and Taylor went to get their costumes.

Kelsi had a Robin Hood costume and Taylor had a hippie girl one. Gabi went and brought hers out as well, a beautiful pink Juliet costume. So Sharpay pulled the costume out of the box and showed everyone the one she just got.


	15. Chapter 14

Chapter 14 –

_Kelsi had a Robin Hood costume and Taylor had a hippie girl one. Gabi went and brought hers out as well, a beautiful pink Juliet costume. So Sharpay pulled the costume out of the box and showed everyone the one she just got._

"Wow! That's beautiful. This is going to be great. The guys are going too aren't they?"

Gabriella nodded. "Yup they are."

Replacing the dress, Sharpay stretched. "I think I'll try and finish that paper off now. Later." With that she disappeared into her room.

Before long, Halloween night was here. Like every other night that required a lot of preparation the bathroom was buzzing with energy. The girls were running between mirrors and things were a blur of makeup and powder. It got to the point where they had to split up. Kelsi and Gabriella stayed in their bathroom while Sharpay and Taylor went across the hall to see if they could use the guys' bathroom.

Knocking on the door they walked in. "Hello?" Anyone home?" They came out of their rooms one by one dressed in their costumes. Zeke, Chad and Jason were dressed as the Three Musketeers and Ryan came out dressed in his Romeo outfit. The guys had a good laugh at his tights.

"Leave me alone!" He looked miserable. He shuffled into the bathroom and looked at himself in the mirror and grimaced.

"Aww leave the poor guy alone." Sharpay looked at their bathroom and shuddered. It was a mess. "We were wondering if we could borrow your bathroom."

"Yeah go ahead." They didn't seem to care so Taylor and Sharpay approached the mirrors and put their things down beside the sinks. Careful not to touch anything, they applied their makeup.

"So what are you guys going as?" Chad jokingly tried to flick up their robes.

Taylor took a playful swipe at him. "You'll just have to wait and see to be dazzled."

"Ha, it can't be better than ours!" The boys did a little swashbuckling routine and bowed.

"Wow did you guys practice that long?" Sharpay carefully applied her lipstick and smiled.

"It was wonderful." Her tone was obviously sarcastic but it was lost on them. They thought she was being sincere so, proudly they did it again. Sharpay looked at Taylor in the mirror and they shook their heads. Sharpay pulled out a curling iron and Taylor pulled out a straightening iron. The boys just looked at them confused.

"Ok Taylor has curly hair and she's trying to straighten it. Sharpay you have straight hair and you're trying to curl it. Why don't you just leave it the way it is?"

"You guys wouldn't understand. It's a girl thing."

Zeke looked at them "Try us. We can understand it."

"Ok. With Taylor's outfit she needs straight hair to make it look right. Sure, she could go with an afro but that's not the look that she's going for. While with my costume, for the look that I'm trying to achieve I need slightly curled hair." She curled another strand. "And besides it's nice to change your look every now and then."

The guys just looked at them and crossed their eyes. "Ok you were right it's too confusing for us."

The girls pulled out the hairspray next and started spraying and styling their hair. Sharpay pulled her hair up into a high ponytail and arranged a few curly wisps around her face. Taylor put a headband on and combed through her hair, hoping it looked right. The guys watched, fascinated with the ritual. "You do this all the time?"

"Yup."

"Why?"

"To impress dopes like you, that's why."

"Ok." They continued to watch the rest of what the girls were doing. They applied the finishing touches, complimented each other and picked up their stuff.

"Ok. We're done with this part. We'll be back in a bit." They left to put their costumes on. Sharpay walked past the bathroom in their own suite and noticed that Gabi and Kelsi were finishing up their makeup. "You guys look great."

"So do you. Need any help with that costume of yours?"

"I'll yell if I do, 'kay?"

"Right."

Sharpay went into her room and took the costume off the hanger. It weighed a ton but it was so gorgeous she didn't care. Carefully she pulled the gown over her head, so that she wouldn't ruin both her hair and the dress. She pulled her arms through the sleeves, which were tight until they got to the elbow where they opened up and the ornate lace fell loosely. The full skirt practically filled up the entire floor space of her room. Fold after fold the velvet hung forming the voluminous skirt. She had to wear crinoline and a hoop skirt to keep it full. She put her shoes on and stepped out to the hall. "Can someone help with the laces in the back?" Kelsi started lacing her up.

"Is that too tight?"

"Nope. It's fine." She held her breath until Kelsi was done. "Thanks. Can you imagine having to wear this sort of thing everyday? I'd go crazy."

"I know what you mean." She adjusted her hat. " You look fantastic though."

"Thanks. I'd better cuz I'm wearing like ten pounds of underwear." She joked. "So do you."

"Thanks."

Sharpay fastened the cape around her shoulders and pulled the hood on. She picked up her mask and held in over her face. "So you think I can disappear into the crowd?"

"If that's what you want to do then you definitely picked the wrong costume." Zeke came up behind her. "You look incredible."

"Thanks."

"How do we look?" Taylor and Gabriella came out of their rooms. Tay was wearing an authentic looking hippie outfit complete with furry vest and sandals. Gabi was wearing a pink Elizabethan dress that she obviously loved. It was evident in the way that she kept picking it up and running the fabric through her fingers.

"You ladies look wonderful." He bowed and offered his arm. Taylor took it. "Shall we go then?"

"Yeah let's get going." Some how the girls all managed to fit in Sharpay 's car, while the boys took Zeke's car. They followed Zeke to the house. Already there were cars lined up the street and you could hear the music coming from the house. They all headed for the door, but instead of knocking, Zeke just opened the door and walked in. People were everywhere. It was completely packed a mass of colours and sounds. They tried to find their host in the crowd and finally spotted him in the middle of a crowd in the living room. They said their hellos and went and mingled. As usual, Sharpay and Kelsi paired up and wandered through the house talking to people they recognized and met a bunch of new people. Kelsi pointed at a girl dressed as Cleopatra coming toward them. It was a girl they knew called Amy who lived in the other Rez.

"Hey girls! Looking good! I love the costumes."

"Hi Amy. How are you doing?"

"Great! I did well on my exams and I'm totally in love."

"Really? Who's the lucky guy? Anyone we know?"

"I don't think you would know him. He just moved up here to work." She looked into the crowd. "Be right back. I think I see him." She disappeared into the tangle of dancing bodies.

"Must be love huh?" Sharpay nudged Kelsi and they laughed. Amy hardly ever fell for any guy. Sharpay was feeling quite happy for her friend until she returned pulling someone in a fencing costume behind her.

Grinning widely she stood beside him. "This is," she nudged him to take off his mask. "Jeff McCormick."

Sharpay 's smile faded, as she stood wooden. She watched as Kelsi smiled and shook his hand. The old feelings surfaced again. She couldn't believe that over three years the anger had not faded one bit. Sharpay bit the inside of her cheek to keep from making a scene. He turned to her and smiled. She wanted to smack the smirk off his face.

Fortunately for him, her small bag began to vibrate. She pulled out the phone and looked needlessly at the display. She grinned hugely. _How does he do it?_

Smiling she looked at them. "Sorry, I have to take this call. Excuse me." Quickly she walked onto the small porch, weaving through the crowd, and answered the phone. "Troy?"

" Sharpay chérie. How are you?" He paused for a moment, listening. "You are at a party, non?"

"Oui, but I am not having that good a time."

"Pauvre Sharpay. I am sorry that I could not be there to entertain you. It is Halloween, non?"

"Yes."

"What costume are you wearing then?"

"I'm dressed up as a woman from the Venetian Carnival." She looked through the window and saw Amy, Kelsi and Jeff still talking. "You know with the masks and capes and things."

"And you must be stunning. You will send me pictures? I want to see how beautiful you look."

"Of course." He could always make her smile."Troy, when will you be coming my way again?" She wanted to see him again.

"You have changed your mind?" He sounded hopeful.

"Perhaps," she teased.

"I told you. If you need me just call and I will be there." He sounded like he was smiling.

"I will, Troy."

"You will go and try to have a good time now ok?"

"Ok I'll try, but I'm not promising anything."

"Good girl. I will call soon. Je t'aime, Sharpay. Bye!"

"Bye, Troy." She hung up the phone. Still smiling she walked back into the house. Feeling a bit saner after the talk with Troy, she walked back to Kelsi, Amy and Jeff.

"Was that Troy?" Kelsi asked. "Like I really need to ask eh? You have the goofy grin again."

Amy grabbed Sharpay 's arm. "You're going out with that French piano guy on the poster? Kelsi filled us in. She said he gave you his own phone so that he could talk to you. That's amazing! What's he like?"

Taylor came up behind them, "Going out, nothing. He asked her to go with him, but she turned him down."

"You what? I can't believe you did that! I would have dropped everything and gone with him." Her heavily made up eyes were huge. "Have the rest of you met him?

"Of course. He was at our place not too long ago." Taylor left out the bit that no one ever saw him besides Sharpay.

"And you guys didn't call me? Argh! Boy would I love to meet that guy. Talk about yummy!" She grinned and licked her lips. She caught Sharpay 's amused look. "Sorry Shar, but it's true!" She looked at the figure beside her. "Oh did I introduce you to Jeff yet?"

Jeff wasn't even listening to the conversation; he was too busy looking at a group of girls dressed as an assortment of Barbie Dolls.

Taylor shook hands with him.

" Sharpay, Jeff." Amy smiled at Sharpay as if she had the greatest treasure in the world with her.

Sharpay controlled her impulse to hit him and tell Amy what he was really like. Maybe he was different with Amy. She hoped for her sake that he was. Sharpay nodded stiffly at him. "Hi."

He gave her his most dazzling smile, one Sharpay remembered very well. "Hello, Sharpay. Nice to see you. Since when did you start carrying a cell phone?"

Amy looked at him. "Weren't you listening? Her millionaire French boyfriend gave it to her so that he could talk to her." She stopped and gave Jeff a questioning look. "You guys know each other?"

Sharpay smiled as sweetly as she could, "A long time ago."

Jeff smiled at her. "Yes, we knew each other in high school. What did you do after school? You seemed to disappear off the face of the earth."

Sharpay just smiled. "Excuse me I see someone I want to talk to." Back rigid and shoulders back, she walked away and headed over to Zeke, who she saw delighting a group of people with some more of his amusing stories. Sharpay waved at him. He waved back and headed over to her.

"Having a good time?"

"I was until I ran into someone. I was heading to the kitchen for a drink, want one?"

He nodded. "I'll come with you." They walked into the kitchen, weaving their way through the crowd. There were a couple of guys playing bartender. "Two beers!" The guys couldn't hear him. Zeke tried to shout to be heard. Didn't work. Finally after using a mixture of hand signals and a very strange miming technique he managed to get the idea across. One of the guys opened the fridge and pulled out two beers. He handed them to Zeke. He opened hers for her and handed it to her. He looked at her and screwed up his face. "Hold on." He looked into the kitchen and reached around the corner. "Here use this." He handed her a straw. "It just wouldn't look right with you drinking out of the bottle."


	16. Chapter 15

Chapter 15 –

_He nodded. "I'll come with you." They walked into the kitchen, weaving their way through the crowd. There were a couple of guys playing bartender. "Two beers!" The guys couldn't hear him. Zeke tried to shout to be heard. Didn't work. Finally after using a mixture of hand signals and a very strange miming technique he managed to get the idea across. One of the guys opened the fridge and pulled out two beers. He handed them to Zeke. He opened hers for her and handed it to her. He looked at her and screwed up his face. "Hold on." He looked into the kitchen and reached around the corner. "Here use this." He handed her a straw. "It just wouldn't look right with you drinking out of the bottle."_

"Thanks."

"So who messed up your night?" He took a sip.

"No one important. What have you been doing?"

"Nothing much. Why do you always change the subject when the conversation turns to you?"

"I do not."

"Yes you do. Every single time."

"Can we talk about something else?"

He shrugged, "Sure I guess. As long as you know."

"Whatever."

"My guess is it's that guy that you're looking at with daggers in your eyes."

"Huh?"

"The person that ticked you off is that guy over there talking to Taylor and Kelsi."

"What makes you say that?"

"You look like you want to tear him limb from limb that's why."

"Maybe I do. It's none of your business though."

"Why has he got you so upset?" He put his hand on her shoulder and slowly slid it down to her hand and held it. "Did he grope you? Want me to go punch him out for you?" He laughed. She didn't smile. "He didn't, did he?" his tone got serious.

"No nothing like that. It's just something that happened a long time ago."

"I see, want to talk about it?"

"No, not really. It was just something horrible that I tried hard to forget. But seeing him brought it all back and I wasn't ready for it, that's all."

"Old friend?"

"Definitely no."

"I see. Wanna go for a walk?"

"Yes." She put down her beer untouched on a table. He led her through throngs of people and out the front door. "Fresh air." She inhaled deeply. She hadn't noticed how suffocating it was in the house until she got outside. She breathed again and looked at Zeke, and noticed that he  
was looking at her.

He smiled. "Curls were a nice choice."

"What?"

"Your hair. You said curls were what you needed and you were right."

"You mean you were actually listening? I was just babbling something cuz I thought you weren't."

"I listen to you. I'm a very good listener you know."

"That's nice, unfortunately I don't like to talk too much."

"Well there are times to talk and there are times you shouldn't." He turned to her and gathered her up in his arms. "Like now is a non talking time." He bent down and kissed her cheek. Before she could react, he pulled away and started walking again. Sharpay hugged herself and kept walking, staying out of his reach. She wasn't comfortable with him kissing her. It felt like she was betraying Troy even if she didn't kiss him back. She scowled. _I'm not letting him do that again.  
_

"There's a park just over here." He led her down a darkened sidewalk. The park was small but it had a set of swings and a bench and it was well lit.

She went to sit down on the bench but he stopped her. He pulled the cape that he was wearing off and put it on the bench in one grand sweeping motion. "My lady."

"Thanks." She sat down. He sat down next to her. "So now what?"

"So now you tell me what's so horrible about that guy."

"So you had this all planned out? You brought me here so that I would tell you." She tried to stand up. He pulled her back down.

"You have to tell someone before you hurt yourself. You can't keep yourself closed off forever you know."

"I'm not closed off."

"Oh yeah? How come you won't date anyone except for a guy that's half a world away from you and shows up maybe once a month? Whenever anyone gets close, you freak out. No one really knows anything about you. And you say you're not closed off? Ha!"

"Not true." She stared at him. "I've dated before."

"Really? So how come you never talk about him?"

"Why should I? We broke up a long time ago."

"You must want to talk about him sometimes."

"Never."

"Why not?"

"I don't want to." She got up and arranged her skirt. "Now if you're done with the interrogation I'm going home. Tell the girls that if they want a ride they can call me and I'll come get them. Good night."

She walked down the dark sidewalk and back to her car. She got in, started it and sped away, tires squealing. Speeding down the darken streets she could only think one thing, she  
needed to talk to Troy. Grabbing her bag, she searched for the cell phone. At a stoplight she pressed a button and dialled up Troy. She waited while it rang.

"Shar! What a surprise!"

The light turned green and she sped up the hill to the university.

Troy paused for her to answer, but heard nothing except light breathing. "Chère? Are you all right?"

She heard his hand muffle the phone and him telling people to leave. "Troy, I...I don't know why I called." She did know. She had to get away from here before she went crazy. It was problem after problem on top of classes and assignments and research. Now Jeff's appearance on top of everything! She needed a break. "Did I interrupt anything?"

"Nothing that can not wait." She heard some shuffling papers. "Is something wrong?" "I just wanted to talk to someone." She took the corners without even slowing down.

"That is why I am here. So tell me what is troubling you."

"I think I'm just worn out." Sharpay couldn't get into the story just yet. She promised herself that she would tell him about Jeff soon. She parked her car in her space and turned off the engine. She took a deep breath. "What are you doing in the next few days?"

"I have a concert in Vienna in three days but until then I think I am free. Would you like me to come get you?" He sounded happy.

"I must finish off one last essay then I have a week vacation. I should be able to finish it off in a day or so."

"Fantastique! Hold on." She heard clicking and could only guess that he was checking his schedule on his laptop. "Merde! I cannot come I have some interviews to do. I can send Neo though, is that ok? When would you like to leave?"

"How does two days sound?"

"It is not soon enough but it will have to do. Two days it is then. I will have Neo pick you up and he will fly with you to Vienna ok?"

It was just so easy. "Great I'll be waiting for him. See you soon, Troy. Bye!" "See you soon, Je t'aime Sharpay. Bye!"

Smiling she hung up the phone and got out of the car. She needed a break from this place for a while and to see Troy. He had a way of making her forget all of her troubles and she  
loved talking to him. Sharpay knew she would have to tell him the truth now but it didn't bother at all. It was about time that she came clean to him. She locked the door and sighed.  
"Was that you're boyfriend?"

Startled, Sharpay spun around and found Jeff standing in front of her.

"What do you want?" She pushed past him and walked up the path to the Rez. He followed. "Leave me alone. I have nothing to say to you."

"Nice night isn't it?"

"Yes and I want to keep it that way so please leave me alone." Her skirts swished around her as she practically ran up the stairs.

He kept up with her. "I just wanted to say that you look beautiful tonight."

Sharpay stopped dead and looked at him. "No. remember who you're talking to. I know you." Sharpay eyed him cautiously. "What do you really want?" She knew the way that he could charm women with a look, a word, a smile; and she also knew when he wanted something. And right now he definitely wanted something. He didn't answer. Sharpay turned and kept walking.

"Can I at least come in?" They stopped in front of the suite door.

She turned to him, blocking off the door with herself. There was no way that she was going to let him into her new life. "No. You can say whatever you want to say here." She nodded at the spot he was standing in.

"I want to get back together with you." He looked into her eyes earnestly.

She didn't know whether to laugh at him or to hit him. "Ha! Right!" She opened the door and walked in. "Not if my life depended on it." She slammed the door in his face.

He banged on the door, "We were good once! I need you! We're good together."

The door swung open, narrowly missing his head. "And you ruined it! How could you do that to me? You claim to love me! And stupid little me, I believed you! I was in love with you and I would have done anything for you. I gave you everything! Everything! Two years we were together and right after we...we..." she choked. She couldn't bring herself to finish the sentence. "I find out you've been cheating on me for months and that you've left me for some stupid bitch!" She gritted her teeth. "And to top it all off, everyone else in the entire school knew before I did. I had to find out from Dave! It was so humiliating!"

"I was an idiot." He took her hand apologetically.

"Well I'm not one anymore!" Shaking his hand off, she turned to walk back into her room, but he grabbed her arm, hard. "Let go of me." Her voice was dangerously quiet. She drew her other arm back to punch him.

"I don't think you want to do that." His eyes glittered angrily.

"No, but I do." Before Sharpay knew what was going on, Jeff was on the ground. Zeke picked him up and dragged him down the hall. "Don't ever show you're face here again." He dropped him in front of the door to the stairs.

"You shouldn't have done that!" He wiped the blood from his lip and stumbled off.

Sharpay turned to Zeke, "I can handle myself alright? I don't need you to rescue me."

He didn't pay any attention. He was still trying to register what was said. "Is everything that you said true?"

**A/N: HMM a trip with Troy..lucky Sharpay haha. Please Review, and thanks for reading! Oh by the way...some one mentioned the nickname. "Chère" means Dear in French. I just thought maybe I should let you guys know.**


	17. Chapter 16

Chapter 16 –

_Sharpay turned to Zeke, "I can handle myself alright? I don't need you to rescue me."  
_

_  
He didn't pay any attention. He was still trying to register what was said. "Is everything that you said true?"_

"Yes, ok? Now you know. I dated that pig and it ended very badly and for a very long time I hated men. Now that I'm finally getting on with my life he a jump back into it and tries to drag it to hell again. Is that what you wanted to hear? Happy now?"

"Of course not. That's terrible what he did to you." He began to understand where she was coming from. No wonder she didn't let herself get close to anyone. That must have been a terrible thing to go through. He walked to her and tried to give her a hug. She backed away.

"I need to get this dress off it weighs a ton." She walked back into the room and kicked her shoes off. It was obvious that she was still totally infuriated. Zeke followed, trying not to get knocked over as she stomped past him. In the kitchen she filled the kettle and turned it on.

Continuing like he wasn't even there, she pulled out her favourite mug and put a tea bag in it. Then she headed down the hall trying to untie the back of her dress as she went. Zeke undid it for her as she stormed past. She looked at him. "Thanks. You don't have to hang around you know. I'm not going to slit my wrists or anything." She couldn't hide the venom in her voice.

"Could you just relax? I know what happened so you don't have to act all tough anymore ok? Why don't you just let me help?" Sharpay reached behind her and was trying to loosen the ties but Kelsi did them too tight.

Sharpay released a frustrated breath and gave in. "Fine but just loosen them ok? And if I catch you smiling I'll punch you out." She lifted her arms and let him work on the ties.

"Who did this? And how are you breathing?" He tugged at them and slowly got them to loosen.

"Kelsi did. As for the breathing question I managed all right I think." She inhaled and took in the first full breath of the entire night. "It's definitely nice to get it off though." She took another breath and the bodice slipped. Her eyes widened and she clutched the fabric before it slid too low. "Be right back!" she rushed off into her room, practically dragging the dress behind her.

Zeke grabbed the whistling kettle and filled her mug. He brought it with him to the table and sat down and waited for her to come back. He took off his cape and draped it over the back of the chair and picked up the forgotten hat off the floor and put it on the couch. Several minutes later she came back dressed in her usual relaxation clothes, her sweats. Her make up was still on and her hair was still done. It looked a little strange on her after seeing her in the elegant dress; the sweats did not do her any justice. She sat down across from him.

"Is this mine?" He nodded. She picked it up and took a sip. "I'm sorry for being so nasty to you. I know you're just trying to help. But really I'm ok. I'm use to handling things on my own."

"You don't have to though. You have all of us. We really care for you and you can trust us. You know that." He smiled at her. She looked at him sideways. "I know you can take care of yourself, I saw the way that you were going to deck that guy, but it's not always enough."

Sharpay sighed and took another sip. "It was last time."

Zeke laughed, "You mean you hit him before?" She nodded. "He should have learned the first time."

"Some people just don't learn that easily." Cupping her hands around the mug she shuddered. "Is it me or is it a little chilly in here?" Zeke got up and looked at the thermostat he fiddled with the dial and sat back down.

"Wonderful Rez heating never works, just like the rest of this place." He banged on the wall; it felt like the whole building shuddered. Or it could have been because Gabriella slammed open the door at just the same moment.

Crying hysterically she ran into her room and slammed the door. Zeke and Sharpay looked at each other and the door swung open again. Ryan ran to Gabi's door and started banging on it.

"Come on babe, open up. Please." There was no answer. "Please! Come on! Let me explain!"

As quietly as they could, Sharpay and Zeke crept out the door and into the hall. Kelsi and Taylor ran up the hall. Sharpay stopped them. "What's going on?"

They stopped, "Where did you guys go?" Kelsi shook her head. "Whatever. Anyways, Ryan was dancing with this girl at the party, nothing horrible just dancing not even touching. Anyways someone mentions how good they were together, emphasis on the word were, and Gabriella freaks out. Turns out she was an old girlfriend and Gabi's all insecure, they fought, she ran out and it's a total mess."

"Oh man. Maybe we should leave them alone for a while." They headed over to the boys' room.

"Sharpay what happened to your arm?" Taylor pointed at her arm that was exposed when she pushed her sleeves up.

Sharpay and Zeke looked. Her arm had turned into an ugly collage of purples and blues. She pulled her sleeve back down. "Nothing, we took care of it." She felt her temper rising again,  
forcing herself to calm down she followed Zeke into the room with the girls following behind her. Zeke looked as mad as she was.

"Is that why you guys disappeared? You were in a fight or something?" Taylor went to Zeke. "Are you all right?"

"Yeah I'm fine. You shouldn't worry about me, it's Sharpay that the loser was after." The girls turned to her. She gave him an accusing look.

"It's all right. I've had worse before." She shrugged and sat down on the couch.

"What happened?" Kelsi sat down next to her. "Does it have anything to do with that guy at the party?

"Yeah." She slumped on the couch. "Jeff is my ex. It didn't end too well with us in high school. He decided to follow me home and try to talk me into going out with him again. Like that is ever going to happen." She sighed. "I said no, he grabbed my arm. Zeke punched him now he's gone."

"You're so brave!" Taylor beamed at Zeke. Kelsi and Sharpay rolled their eyes.

Sharpay got up. "I'm going to the gym." She was still worked up over the incident with Jeff and needed to vent her frustration somehow. Sharpay walked to the door and opened it. Zeke walked over and closed it before she made it through.

"Oh no you're not. Haven't you had enough today? Why don't you just hang out and relax with us. We'll watch a movie, drink some coffee and chill out." The girls agreed. She let herself be led back to the couch and sat down again.

For the next few hours they sat around and talked about nothing, watching action and comedy films. At around 4 am they decided to go and check on Gabriella and Ryan. Quietly they snuck in the door, peeked around the corner and looked down the hall. Ryan was asleep against the wall outside of Gabriella's room. Feeling sorry for him they grabbed a cushion and blanket off the couch. They put his head on the cushion, placed the blanket over him and left.

"I guess you guys are my guests for the night." Zeke pointed at the rooms. Since Jason and Chad aren't back yet we can assume they won't be for the rest of the night and Ryan obviously won't be using his room so you guys can crash in their rooms, they won't mind. The girls were too tired to argue, Kelsi took Jason's room, Taylor took Chad's and Sharpay took Ryan's.

The next morning they were awaken by shouting in the kitchen, Chad and Jason were back, and they had girls with them. One by one the girls came out of the rooms and looked at them. The girls that they were with did not look impressed with Sharpay and the others. The guys just stood open-mouthed staring at the half dressed girls coming out of their rooms. It was obvious that they had no clue why the girls were there in the first place.

Zeke came out of his room. "I'll explain. Problems across the hall with the happy couple. The girls needed a place to stay so I offered your rooms. Ok?"

The guys shrugged. The girls looked happier knowing that they weren't girlfriends.

"I was just making these lovely ladies some breakfast." Chad gave his girl a cuddle. "Want some?"

Sharpay and Kelsi smiled at the girls and said 'hi'. "Nah we'd better see if he coast is clear over there." Hesitantly they headed over and opened the door slightly. No shouting. They walked in and looked down the hall. The cushion was abandoned. Since he was nowhere in sight and he hadn't returned to his own room, they could only assume that he was in Gabi's room with  
her. Happier that they had made up; they went to the kitchen and made breakfast.

"She must have taken him back huh?" Sharpay filled the kettle.

"Yeah, she must have. They belong together." Kelsi rummaged through the fridge looking for something to make. She settled on several eggs and cheese. "Anyone up for an omelette?"

"Yeah sure." Taylor handed her the frying pan and began washing up the left over dishes from last night.

Sharpay made coffee for everyone and brought them to the table. Kelsi followed moments later with the omelettes and they all sat down and had a nice breakfast.

"So what is everyone doing on the break?" She asked between mouthfuls of omelette.

"I'm heading home," said Kelsi, "I miss my horse." She sipped her coffee. "How about you guys?"

"I'm going home." Said Taylor. "I miss mom and dad. I know it sounds corny." She looked over at Sharpay. "You're quiet. What are you doing?"

"Troy is sending one of his men to pick me up and take me to meet him in Vienna." She tried not to sound too pretentious.

**A/N: A LITTLE RYELLA MOMENT plz review ) By the way...am I the only one who thinks Zeke is actually a really nice guy?**


	18. Chapter 17

Chapter 17 –

"Really? Cool!" Taylor's mouth was still full and pieces of omelette hit the table. "Oops. Sorry. When?" She mopped them up with her napkin.

"Tomorrow." She sipped her coffee. "I hope I get the essay done. I can't go if I don't. I should get going, it needs quite a bit of work still."

As Sharpay balanced her food and wandered down the hall, she could hear the girls asking, "Can we come with you?"

"Sure, I'll ask Troy, if you're serious. You really want to come along?" She was sincere in wanting them to come along. It would be fun.

"No. We're just kidding. We don't want to intrude." Sharpay 's generosity was astounding. Here she was about to go to a foreign country to meet with her boyfirend whom she hasn't seen much of in months and she was welcoming them along.

"Alright but you can come along on the next one if you like." She sat at her desk and kept the door open so she could talk to them still. She put the food in her lap and opened the book on top of the stack on her desk. She had read some of it earlier and marked off pages that were of use to her. The turned her computer's monitor on and read what she had written beforehand. She went back a few lines and rewrote a few words, making it sound better and then continued on remembering where she had left off. Over the next three hours she typed madly and only stopped a couple of times to think of a way to articulate what she was thinking and then continued typing, she didn't even notice there when someone walked into the room behind her. She felt the presence and turned around, finding Zeke standing there smiling.

"Hard at work I see."

"Yeah. How long have you been there?" She was still reading a book while she was talking to him. Sharpay was on a role and when she got going it was hard to stop. "Sorry, what did you say?" She just realized that he was talking to her again.

"Do you want to go to the gym for a bit?" He spoke slowly and distinctly like he was talking to someone who didn't speak the language all that well.

She took a swing at him. "Ok," she imitated him. "Just for a little while though. I think I deserve a little break. Go and wait in the living room while I change ok?"

"You mean I can't stand here and watch?" Laughing he ran out of the room as she threw pillows at him.

A little while later she joined him in the front room dressed in shorts and a T-shirt. "What took you so long?"

"Sorry, I had a brainstorm. But I'm ready now." Sharpay revealed a notebook and pen concealed in her jacket. "Just in case."

He shook his head. "You gotta relax a bit!" They walked down to the gym. "The girls tell me you're pretty handy with the punching bag." They walked in the room and saw that it was free.

"Show me what you got." He took off his coat. She did the same and started practicing her kicks and punches on the bag. Nodding, Zeke was impressed. "Here you might find your balance will be better if you hold your shoulders like this." He adjusted her shoulders and she tried it.

"Hey you're right. Thanks. You know Tae Kwon Do?" She looked up at him.

"Yup and you do too from what I've seen." He hit her playfully on the shoulder. "Wanna spar?"

"Sure, if you're not afraid of a little girl whipping your butt." She wiggled her eyebrows.

"You're on." They picked up their stuff and headed over to an empty gym. Sharpay sat down and took off her shoes and socks. Zeke did the same. They stood up and faced each  
other.

"Ready?"

She nodded. They bowed and it began. Sharpay was quick, her size was an advantage for her. She was light on her feet and she could make her kicks hurt, which surprised Zeke since she looked deceptively frail. He had to keep on his toes to avoid getting hit.

Zeke made it look easy. His powerful kicks were almost too hard to block and his punches were solid. His height made it a bit hard for her to get into him but she managed to connect a couple of times. Easily he dodged a couple blows but she caught him off guard from the other side with a swift kick. He grabbed her leg and took her down. Somehow she managed to grab him and take him down with her. They hit the ground with a thud. He tried not to land too hard; most of her was under him.

"Are you alright?"

"Yup." she smiled. "Again?"

"You bet."

And they started again in a frenzy of jumps, spins and kicks.

An hour later, they sat down on the floor gasping for breath and laughing.

"I haven't had this much fun in such a long time." Sharpay rubbed a sore spot on her leg, while he rubbed his arm.

"You've got a very hard kick." He grimaced when he touched a tender spot on his ribcage.

"Thanks, you aren't exactly weak either." She grinned, "I feel great. You have no idea how hard it is to find a sparring partner." She put her socks and shoes back on.

"I know." He stood up. "We should get you back to your paper."

Sharpay's smile faded, "Yeah I guess." She walked out the door. "Race ya!" and took off out the door and up to Rez. Laughing Zeke followed behind.

They were laughing when they ran through the door of the girls' suite. But that quickly changed when they found the girls sitting in the living room looking unhappy.

"What's the matter you guys?" Sharpay was worried at how they looked.

"It's Gabi and Ryan." Taylor whispered. "They didn't make up. He left sometime last night and no one knows where he is. She's sorry that she went off the deep end and wants to apologize but she can't find him anywhere. She's in there calling everyone she can think of right now." she nodded toward Gabi's room.

"Shit!" Zeke looked worried. "I'll go call around." He walked out of the suite.

"No one has seen him?" Sharpay sat down with the girls.

"Nope. We're all worried sick!" Taylor stared out the window.

"He's probably out letting off some steam, he'll be alright." Sharpay looked over at Gabriella, who just came out of her room. "Any luck?" She shook her head while tears streamed down her face. She sat down on the couch and put her head in her hands. The rest of the girls sat down beside her and hugged her, then moved back and looked at her helplessly as she cried.

"Why couldn't I just believe him? It's all my fault! He could be hurt or something." All anyone could do was watch her shuddering shoulders and say encouraging words but they didn't help at all.

"He'll be ok." Was all anyone could say. Zeke came back into the room and looked at Gabriella.

"We'll find him, don't worry." He tapped Sharpay on the arm. "Can we talk?" She got up slowly looking at Gabriella. Taylor and Kelsi nodding indicating that they would look after her. Sharpay led him to her room.

"What's the matter?" She could see that something was wrong by the way that his brow was set. "Tell me."

"I found him." He didn't look happy.

"That's good news isn't it?" She looked at him. "Why didn't you tell Gabi?"

"I don't think she wants to know where I found him."

"I don't like the sound of this." Sharpay sat down on her bed and motioned for him to sit on the chair. "Where was he?"

"According to a friend. He went to the bar last night and got completely smashed. Then he went over to his ex's..."

"Oh my God." Sharpay put her hand to her mouth. "He didn't."

"Well I called her up. And her roommate answered and she said that they were still asleep, so I guess they did." He shook his head and ran his hands through his hair.

"That jerk!" she got up and started pacing. "What are we going to tell Gabi? She'll be crushed." She remembered how she felt when it happened to her. Zeke saw the shadow come over her face.

"Hey, calm down. He wouldn't do that to her. He loves her too much."

"Yeah right." Her voice was dull. "I guess we should go get him." She got up. "How are we going to get past them?" She jabbed her thumb in direction of the living room.

"Don't know," he looked thoughtful. "We can always say that we have to pick up someone or that we promised to drive someone down or something like that."

"Yeah I guess." She nodded. "It will have to do. Let's go." Lamely they made their excuse to the girls and ran to their cars.

"I'll drive," Zeke dragged Sharpay to his car. They jumped in and they sped to the girl's house.

"What's her name anyway? I still don't know." Sharpay clutched the handle of her door as he took a corner.

"Kaitlin." He looked over and laughed. She was gripping the side of her seat so hard that her knuckles were white. "What's the matter don't like a little speed?"

"Sure, when I'm driving. You know me and the whole control issue." She shut her eyes as he took another corner.

He slowed down and she opened her eyes to see a little house at the bottom of a cul de sac. They got out and knocked on the door.

"Cute house." Sharpay looked at the yard and had to admit that she liked it, though it was a bit worse for wear. It didn't look like anyone cared for it in a while. The door opened, on the other side was a tall dark haired girl in a towel.

"Hi Zeke, what are you doing here?" She smiled brightly at him but it faded when she saw Sharpay. "Hi." She pulled up her towel a bit.

Sharpay just nodded amused at the display she was putting on.

"Krissy, where's Ryan?" She stepped back from the door and let them in. Krissy was still eyeing Sharpay.

"He's in with Kaitlin." She paused in front of a mirror and toyed with her hair. "You're welcome to wait, but remember it is Ryan and Kaitlin, they could be a while." She said,  
obvious in what she was suggesting.

Zeke ignored her and went straight to a door and started pounding on it. "Ryan! It's Zeke. Open up!"

Moments later the door opened. Sharpay could see a girl in bed and looked away. Ryan opened the door a bit more seeing the both of them. Thankfully, he was still fully clothed, they were wrinkled but they were still on him. Sharpay pulled him out into the hall. He looked terrible. He was squinting and his hair was everywhere. "How'd you guys find me?" His voice was hoarse.

"Magic." Sharpay couldn't make herself sound nice. "How could you do that to Gabs? You have a fight and then run out on her with your ex, which was the reason you were fighting the first place." Zeke put a hand on her shoulder.

**A/N: TBC …. Plz review**


	19. Chapter 18

Chapter 18 –

_"Magic." Sharpay couldn't make herself sound nice. "How could you do that to Gabs? You have a fight and then run out on her with your ex, which was the reason you were fighting the first place." Zeke put a hand on her shoulder._

"Shar." His voice was quiet. "I'm sure he has a good explanation." He looked at Ryan, expecting one.

Ryan ran his hand through his hair and for a moment, it looked like he didn't remember what had gone on the night before. "We were fighting and it seemed hopeless. I was banging on the door until I fell asleep and when I woke up I tried again." He stopped. "I was so frustrated that I left and walked to the bar at the bottom of the hill. I had a few drinks." He rubbed his temples. He'd had way more than a few drinks. "And I found my way over here. Kaitlin and I remained friends after we broke up. She said to come to her if I ever needed to talk. I definitely needed to talk. So I got here and talked. And that's all we did all night." He closed his eyes. "This must look so bad."

Sharpay snorted. "Well yeah it looks bad!"

Zeke cut in. "You're sure."

"Of course I am. I love Gabi. I wouldn't do anything like that to her."

"I don't believe you." Sharpay stared him down.

"You should." A tall mousy haired guy came out of the kitchen. "He's telling the truth."

"Who are you?" Sharpay glared at him as well.

"I'm Dan, Kaitlin's fiancé." He grinned at Sharpay and Zeke. "We stayed up all night talking him through it." He gave Ryan a playful punch in the shoulder. Ryan almost toppled over. "You better take him back to his woman so they can make up."

Zeke nodded. Sharpay walked over to Ryan and gave him a hug. "I'm sorry I didn't believe you."

"It's ok, I don't think I would believe it either." Then he stopped and his eyes widened. "Do you think Gabi's going to believe me?"

"I'm sure she will, it's the truth isn't it?" Sharpay felt better. Zeke led them out to the front door. Krissy was still in a towel.

"Bye Zeke." She held the door open. A breeze blew her towel open slightly. "Oops!" she giggled and shut the door.

Sharpay rolled her eyes. _Yeah like oops I didn't throw myself on him enough_. She got in the front passenger seat. The guys didn't seem to notice Krissy's little accident. Ryan got in the back and Zeke took his seat. She shut her eyes and held on as he sped them back up to the university.

Back at Rez, Ryan headed straight for Gabi's room. Sharpay and Zeke walked up at a more leisurely pace. "Hope they work things out huh?" Sharpay nodded. She sincerely hoped that they would work things out. They were pretty good together.

"Yeah. They will." She stretched. I should get back to my paper, it still needs some work."

"Yeah I have some things to do too." He punched her in the shoulder and walked off.

"Later!"

"Bye!" Sharpay went into her room and sat down at the computer. She read the paper over several times, but couldn't think of anything to add to it. She tried staring out the window hoping that the trees would give her some inspiration but nothing came to her. She scanned her room trying to find something interesting to stare at and her eyes came to rest on her duffel bag on the shelf in her closet.

_The trip!_ In all the confusion she almost forgot about it. So instead of beating her brains out over the paper, she decided to pack for her trip tomorrow. Smiling she pulled down the large bag. She would get to see Troy again and get away from this place. Suddenly, her phone rang. She picked the cell phone off the desk and answered.

"Troy, I was just thinking about you." She smiled to the phone.

" Sharpay, chère. Good things I hope." He laughed. "I just called to see if you had changed your mind."

"Stop teasing. Of course I haven't changed my mind; I'm looking forward to seeing you again." She walked over to her closet and scanned her clothes. "I was just packing as a matter of fact. What's the weather over there like right now?"

"It is not very warm." He paused to look out the window of his hotel room. "Some days are nicer than others but I would say to bring a varied selection. Or we can just go shopping when you get here."

"Oh no, I'll bring some of my own clothes. You shouldn't spoil me like that." Her tone was light.

"Why not? You deserve it." He was laughing. "You should be spoiled, especially by me."

"Ok if you say so." She giggled. He did know how to make her laugh. "So what are we oing to be doing?"

"I have a couple of concerts while we are here but after that I am all yours. We can tour the city, Vienna is very beautiful and has many things to offer."

"Ok then so I'll pack a couple dresses for your concerts and some casual clothes for sightseeing. Sound ok to you?"

"Perfect as always." There was a knock on his end. Sharpay heard some mumbling and then she heard Neo's voice shout hello. "Neo says hi."

"Hi Neo!" she shouted into the phone.

"Sorry chère but I must get going I have another interview in a few moments." She could hear him shuffling papers.

"Ok I'll talk to you later then."

"Oui, je t'aime, Sharpay. Bye!"

"Bye, Troy." She heard a click and the line went dead. She put the phone on the desk and plugged it into the charger that Troy sent not long after he left the first time. There was a  
knock at the door. "Come in."

Taylor and Kelsi walked in. Sharpay had her head in the closet and was sorting through what she would bring, tossing the possibilities onto the bed.

"Hey there, packing for the trip?" They sat down on the bed.

"Yup." Sharpay looked over her shoulder and noted the strange looks. "What's wrong? Are they fighting again?"

Kelsi smiled and wiggled her eyebrows. "Quite the opposite really."

Sharpay looked at them both. "No."

They nodded. "Yeah."

"Oh," Not sure what to do, she turned on her stereo, loudly. "Or do you think we should leave?"

They shook their heads. "We'll just hide in here for a while if that's ok with you."

"Yeah sure, you can help me pack." She continued slinging clothes onto the bed. "Tell me what you think about this outfit." They shook their heads and she hung it back up.

Taylor went through the pile on her bed and started folding. Kelsi started sorting through her shoes picking out what would go with what outfit. By the time they were done, the bag was stuffed full with just about everything everyone could need for a week.

"Do you think we can go out yet?" It had been an hour since the girls came into the room.

Cautiously, Sharpay opened the door and the three girls strained to hear anything. Hearing nothing they walked out to the living room. Still hearing nothing they relaxed and sat down on the couch.

"Looks like the coast is clear." They talked for little while longer and then split up to finish off work.

An hour and much swearing later, she finished the paper. She printed it and stapled it and read it through another time to make sure it sounded alright and that everything was there and in order. Proudly she walked out of her room and showed Kelsi and Taylor. "Look it's finally done. Twenty-two pages of genius, complete with contents, works cited and cover page."

"Great! I have no idea how you can possibly write twenty-two pages of anything."

"With time, patience and lots of fluff right Shar?" Gabriella came out of her room smiling.

Sharpay laughed, "You got it!" Happy that it was finally done, Sharpay went and made herself a coffee. "Anyone want one?" Kelsi and Gabriella nodded. Sharpay brought theirs out and put them on the table and went back in to retrieve hers. They sat at the table.

"So what's with you and Troy?" Taylor looked over at Sharpay. "Are you guys serious?"

_Je t'aime, Sharpay._ "We're just... Uh, kinda going out sorta thingy." Her face went red and she tried to hide it by drinking out of her mug.

"You're embarrassed! Oh my God Sharpay Evans is embarrassed about something!"

"Am not! It's just that I don't like to talk about myself." She still had her face in her mug.

"So are you guys together?" Gabriella was still smiling.

Sharpay grinned sheepishly.

"Are you giddy when you talk to him on the phone? Does he make you laugh? Are you attracted to him?" Gabriella flicked a finger for each thing she listed.

"Well yeah. Have you looked at him?" Sharpay thought about his looks and smiled. "And yeah to the rest of that too."

"You'd have to be dead not to have looked at him!" Kelsi started getting into it too now.

"Do you guys talk all the time about everything?"

"Yeah."

"And now you're going with him to a foreign country, I'd say that you were together."

Sharpay smiled. "Yeah we are. To be honest I think I'm in love with him." It was kind of liberating to say it out loud.

Taylor stood up, "Nice to hear you finally admit it!" she laughed.

"You've noticed?" They all nodded. "You've all noticed?" She blushed again.

"Who wouldn't? It's pretty obvious, Shar." Gabi patted her on the back.

Sharpay smiled and stood up and finished off the last bit of her coffee. "I have to go hand it in now," She waved her paper. "I'll be back in a bit." She threw on her coat and walked to the Library building where the Art Department Professors had their offices.

She pushed the button on the elevator and waited. It opened up and several people filed out, including Jeff. He looked at her and turned away. She didn't pay any attention to him and got on the elevator along with some other people. _I wonder what he was doing?_

Sharpay shook her head and got off on the forth floor. She walked past the secretaries' desks and down a hall lined with information posters and office doors. She stopped off at the  
appropriate door and put her paper in the folder marked with her class number on it. She stopped to read some of the posters and finding nothing of interest decided to return to Rez. She headed back the same way she came. Walking through the Wintergarden, she saw some people she knew and stopped to say hi.

At her room, tired from the day, Sharpay layed on her bed and fell asleep.

Sharpay woke when there was a knock at the door.

"Shar? You want something to eat? Dinner's done." Kelsi asked through the door.

Sharpay sat up and looked at the clock, it was 6:30. "Yeah," She got up and opened the door. "Thanks." She and the girls sat down to a chicken casserole a la Kelsi. They laughed and talked about the day and what they were going to do on their vacations. They all agreed that Sharpay had to take plenty of pictures of everything she and Troy did, well almost everything. They clean up after dinner and watched some TV. The guys came over just as they sat down.

"Hello ladies!" They walked in a single file into the room. Without asking they sat down on the floor and watched with them.

Ryan got up and went to the fridge. "Have you got anything to eat?" Gabriella got up and fixed him up with some leftovers.

Taylor looked over at Zeke. "Don't you guys feed that boy?"

He nodded. "All the time, but all the food on Rez couldn't fill him up."

Ryan sat on the floor and dug in. "Quit it! I'm a growing boy." Gabriella sat down beside him smiling.

"I think you should start paying Kelsi for her catering services, you know. She's the one who slaved over the hot stove to make that." Sharpay smiled.

He simply nodded still shoveling food into his mouth. At around ten they all decided to make it a day since most of them were leaving in the morning. Kelsi was flying home first thing in the morning. Gabriella and Taylor were leaving on an afternoon flight. Chad and Jason were from the same town and were taking the bus back. Ryan wasn't going anywhere and Zeke was driving south to visit some friends. They said their good byes in case they didn't see each other in the morning. They exchanged hugs and well wishes and went to their respective rooms. All except for Gabriella and Ryan who opted to stay in his room tonight. Taylor was happy about that.

"They are so loud! It drove me so nuts last night I actually threw my pencil bag at the wall to shut them up." She ran her hands through her hair.

"Did it work?" Sharpay hid behind Kelsi when Taylor glared at her. "Sorry!" They all laughed.

"So when is Troy sending that guy to get you?" Kelsi stretched her arms.

"Don't know yet, he's going to call when he gets here." Sharpay looked at her watch, "I hope it's not too early."

"Yeah well I have to get up early so I think I'll call it a night." Kelsi walked to her room.

"G'night. See ya when I get back."

Sharpay gave her a hug. "Yup. Have fun."

"You too!" she gave Sharpay a sly wink. They laughed.

"Later!" Sharpay got to her room and sat down on her bed. She made another check of the stuff she was bringing. She looked in her purse for her passport and wallet. Satisfied that  
everything was in order she went to sleep.

The next morning, Sharpay woke up to a scraping sound in the hall. She got up to go see what it was. In the hall was Kelsi, trying to be as quiet as she could, dragging her bag down the hall.

"Hey need a hand?"

Kelsi smiled gratefully, "Yeah that'd be great." Sharpay took one strap and she took the other and they managed to carry to bag down to where her cab waited. "Thanks. So any calls yet?"

Sharpay shook her head. "Nope, not yet. But I wasn't expecting anything this early anyways. Have a good trip"

"Take care 'kay?" They hugged and Kelsi got into the cab, and waved as the taxi drove off. Sharpay jogged back up to Rez and up to the suite. In the kitchen she found Taylor making a coffee. "Hey."

"Hey, where have you been?"

"Just helped Kels get her bag down to the cab."

"Is she gone now?"

"Yeah."

"I wanted to say good bye." Taylor didn't look too upset though. "Coffee?"

Sharpay nodded. "Are the guys gone?" She headed across the hall to find out for herself.

Their room was a mess as usual, Sharpay looked around and noticed bags piled by the couch. "Hello?"

Zeke came out of his room. "Hey there. Not gone yet?"

"Nope neither are you I see." She smiled at him. He gave her a hug.

"Take care of yourself ok?" He looked down at her.

"I will, don't worry. When are you leaving?"

"Not 'til later this after noon. I prefer to drive at night."

"Just be careful ok? It's starting to get foggy you know."

He nodded. "I know."

She looked down the hall, "The rest of the guys gone?"

"Yup except for Ryan." He rolled his eyes.

Sharpay knew that look. "Let me guess, they're loud?"

"Let me tell you." He laughed. "None of us got any sleep. You could hear Chad and Jason cursing them this morning."

Sharpay laughed, "Same problem with us. They really should insulate the walls better. But I bet they won't, since we are here to study and not for...extra curricular activities." She wiggled her eyebrows. "Coming over for some coffee?"

He laughed. "Sure." He grabbed her arm and stopped her. "Shar, about...what happened. You know that night at the fire."

She looked at him. It seemed like ages ago. "Yes. I remember."

"Maybe it's best that we forget about it." He stopped and took a breath. "I see how happy you are with Troy and... well I want you to be happy."

"Zeke..." she stopped. She didn't know what to say. "Thanks." They hugged. "Friends?"

"The best." He pulled back. "Take care and have a good time. But not too good." He winked. "I want to hear all about it when you get back. Just make sure you omit certain  
details, ok?"

"You too."

He smiled at her and followed her into the girl's suite. Sharpay was relieved that the whole situation was sorted. Now she wouldn't feel guilty whenever she saw Taylor with Zeke.

"Hi Zeke, coffee?" She unconsciously started fiddling with her hair. Sharpay looked at Zeke and raised her eyebrows as if to say 'See? She likes you'.

He ignored her look. "Why I'm here."

She poured him a mug and they sat down at the table.

Gabriella came into the room looked at them at the table and walked into her room without a word.

Sharpay looked at Zeke, "I guess she heard you guys complaining." Sharpay shook her head.

"She's a bit sensitive huh?" Taylor whispered. They nodded. Taylor was about to say something else but Sharpay heard the cell phone ringing.

"Hold that thought." Sharpay ran down the hall to answer the phone. "Troy?"

"Hello chère. How are you?"

"I'm good, how are you?" Just hearing his voice brought a smile to her face.

"Great, now that I'm going to see you in a few hours."

"I'm so excited!" Sharpay started hopping up and down. "I can't wait."

"Me neither." His voice was a whisper.

Sharpay shivered with delight she couldn't wait to see him again.

"I just called to tell you that Neo should be there by about four o'clock. I told him to come and get you himself, so you can expect him at your doorstep ok?"

"Ok I'll be waiting." She smiled looking at her bag.

"I have to go I have another interview. They are getting to be such a pain." He joked. "We will talk soon. Je t'aime, Shar."

"Je t'aime aussi, Troy." The words just rolled off her tongue.

There was a long pause. "Say it again." His voice was hoarse.

"Je t'aime, Troy."

"Shar..." She heard knocking on the door. "Merde! They are here. Remember where we left off ok?" Damn reporters!

"Yes. I will."

"Bye, chère."

"Bye Troy." She hung up. She said it so easily to him. She couldn't believe it herself. Sharpay walked back to the front room. "Hey."

"Hey, so was that Troy?"

Sharpay nodded grinning broadly.

Taylor and Zeke looked at each other and smiled. "Awww, isn't that cute?" Sharpay rolled her eyes at them. Gabriella came out of her room and walked past them and  
out the door again.

"Ok that's starting to bug me." Sharpay couldn't believe that Gabriella was acting this way.

"You? I have to spend an hour on the plane with her." Taylor grabbed a fork and faked stabbing herself. "Not to mention the trip to the airport. It's going to be agonizing." Zeke punched her arm. "She's just mad, she'll get over it." Taylor rubbed her arm and pouted.

"I guess I should be getting ready." Taylor got up. "We leave in an hour." She went to her room, still rubbing her arm.

Zeke shrugged, "I gotta go double check I have everything. So I'll see ya before you leave ok?"

"Alright, talk to you later."

He gave her a hug and left.

Wandering around her room she checked the thermostat adjusting it to keep the room warm. She moved her plants to the bathroom and filled the bathtub part way to keep them  
watered. Then, she went through the entire suite and cleaned as much as she could.

By the time she was finished, it was three o'clock and Gabriella and Taylor were long gone, though neither of them looked happy about leaving together. From what it looked like, Gabi didn't appear to be wanting to talk to Taylor any time soon. Sharpay hugged them before they left and wished them a good vacation, she didn't wish them a good flight because it was obvious that it wouldn't be one.

She then showered and got dressed in jeans and a white fitted shirt and left her hair down. Satisfied that she would be comfortable for the long trip she sat and watched TV waiting for Neo to arrive. An hour and a half later, half way through Oprah's interview with Tom Cruise, she got a knock on the door. She turned off the TV and quickly walked to the door and answered it. On the other side was a tired looking Neo. "Hello Sharpay. Are you ready to go?" He rubbed his eyes.

"Yes, but you're not." She pulled him into the room and sat him down on the couch. "I'll make you some coffee, you look like you could use it."

He slumped down on the chair. "Thank you. That's very nice."

**A/N: If you are intersted in seen what Jeff and Neo looks like, his picure will be posted on my profile. Just for a visual aid.**


	20. Chapter 19

Chapter 19 –

"It's no problem." Quickly, Sharpay fixed him a coffee and brought it over to him. Slowly, as he finished the mug off he seemed to wake up and become more alert.

"That's better. We'd better get going though, we have a long trip ahead and Troy is going crazy as it is." He smiled at Sharpay, "He is so glad that you decided to come over. He has missed you so much. You are all he talks about." He shook his head incredulously.

"I can't wait to see him either." Sharpay grinned looking as happy as she felt. "Are you sure you're alright now? Do you want any more coffee? Some breakfast?"

He shook his head. "No we should get going. Besides we can get some on the jet."

"Jet?" Sharpay assumed that they would be taking a commercial flight.

"Yes, Troy sent his plane." He looked around for her bags. "Can I take them for you?"

Very impressed, Sharpay handed him the large bag while she took her carry on and purse. Wow, Troy had his own plane. She made one more quick check of the suite and then joined Neo in the hall. She grabbed her coat and locked the door. Neo led her down to Rez court to a long black limo, the same one she was in before. Neo took her bag and put it in the trunk and opened the door for her. They got in and sat down. He told the driver to take them to the airport and off they went.

The flight went slowly for Sharpay. She spent her time looking out the window and talking to Neo about several topics ranging from herself to Troy. She was so excited she couldn't sit still she would get up and explore the plane and even got to look in the cockpit. She looked in awe at all the buttons and controls, much to the amusement of the pilots. Finally after Sharpay's third trip to the cockpit, they landed in Austria.

They got off the plane and got into the limo that Troy had arranged to pick them up and take them to the hotel. Sharpay stared out the window as Neo pointed out different sights. She hardly saw any of them. All she could think about was Troy, and the fact that in several minutes she would be seeing him again. They finally arrived at the hotel after weaving in and out of traffic for some time. Sharpay looked up at the huge hotel. It looked very old.

"Neo this place is gorgeous! It's huge! Where is Troy?" She strained to see the top.

"You two are in the penthouse." He smiled at her look of surprise. "Don't look so shocked. You aren't afraid of heights are you?"

Sharpay shook her head. "Nope! I guess we should go in and get unpacked huh?" She couldn't wait to see Troy again.

Neo smiled knowingly, it seems Troy isn't the only one going crazy.

They walked into the hotel. The concierge recognized Neo and sent a bellboy to take the bags and take them up to Troy's room. The elevator ride was the longest one she had ever taken in her entire life. Finally, the door opened to reveal a hallway. The bellboy led them to the door. He put the bags down and held out his hand as if by habit. Neo handed him a few bills and he left.

"They are such bother." He knocked on the door and walked in taking the bags with him.

Sharpay 's eyes widened at the splendor of the apartment. There were fresh flowers in vases, strategically placed all over the room. Expensive furniture decorated the lightly coloured room. Huge windows on the far side of the room showed the view of the city and were draped with heavy curtains. She looked around but didn't see Troy anywhere. Disappointed not see him, she turned to ask Neo where he was, but he had disappeared. In his place she found someone else.

"Troy!" She jumped into his arms. He swung her up and held her in the air. Sharpay clung to his broad shoulders and looked at him. It never ceased to amaze her how happy she was just to see this man.

" Sharpay." He held her next to his pounding heart. She looked radiant. He couldn't believe how much he had missed her. He nearly went crazy waiting for her to get here and now that she was he didn't want to let go.

He looked even better than she remembered. He was dressed in jeans and a tight black shirt that showed off his upper body. His eyes sparkled with happiness when he put her down.

" Shar I missed you so much!" He held her out at arm's length and looked at her. "You look incredible, chère." She could have been wearing a potato sack and she still would have been stunning.

"I missed you too." She hugged him again loving the warm, protected feeling. "You look great."

He hugged her again, he forced himself to pull back. "Merci, Let me show you around."

He put his arm around her waist and guided her around the penthouse. It had two floors and on the first floor she found a grand piano that sat by the window. There was a bar and a huge entertainment centre with a very large screen. The stereo was in a corner and there were stacks of CDs next to it. The kitchen was off to the side and had a huge fridge that was filled with everything. They walked out the other side. There was even a fireplace off the other side of the living room.

The second floor was as lavishly decorated as the first only it was one big room. One big bedroom. The windows were decorated with the same heavy curtains that were downstairs. They were drawn so Sharpay couldn't look outside. She would have to take a look tomorrow. She noticed the bed. It was a king-sized bed with big fluffy pillows strewn at the head of it. There was a large walk-in closet that Sharpay walked in and out of several times. Troy smiled at her as she did, loving her innocence. Next he showed her the bathroom, she loved it even more than the closet. There was a gigantic Jacuzzi tub and plants and soaps sat in dishes by the sink and the tub.

"This is amazing! I have never seen anything like this." She looked up at him. "You stay in places like this all the time I suppose."

He nodded. "Yes, but you can not know how lonely and boring it can get staying in them alone." He took her hand. "Come, you must be hungry."

Her stomach grumbled. She hadn't eaten anything since she was at Rez. She couldn't eat on the plane because she was so excited and now she was starving. He led her to the kitchen and opened the fridge. "What would you like?"

She stuck her head in under his arm. It was filled with everything. She pointed at a coke and what looked like Black Forest cake. He pulled them out and cut two huge slices then  
replaced the rest of the cake. They went and sat down on the couch in front of the fireplace and gorged themselves.

"This is so good!" Sharpay took another bite.

Yes, it is." Troy was still looking at her. He wiped some cream off of her lip with is forefinger. "You are so cute."

Sharpay blushed. He played with her fingers and kissed her hand. He stopped and turned her arm over. He had spotted the bruise on her arm.

"What happened to your arm?" He looked concerned.

Sharpay looked at him and considered lying but couldn't, not to him. "This guy grabbed my arm during an argument." She tried to downplay the whole thing.

"Who did?" His jaw was clenched. Troy felt an overwhelming urge to get his hands on  
who ever did this to her.

Sharpay saw him suddenly tense up and knew what he was thinking. "Please calm down, Troy. It was nothing. My ex boyfriend wanted me to go back to him. I said no and he got mad." Sharpay decided that it was time to tell Troy the whole story. She told him everything from beginning to end.

Quietly he listened to her recount her high school days as she told him about how she was terribly hurt by Jeff.

She told him how she thought she was in love with him. And after going out with him for two years, just after she lost her innocence to him, she found out that he had been cheating on her for months. She felt like such a fool. And how after her final exams, though she had the grades to get into any university in North America, she ran away to take refuge in the jungles of Indonesia to try and take the pain away. She explained how it did help a little but she was unable to let herself trust any man, that was until she met him.

Sharpay told Troy how she fell for him that night they went for coffee. She had never met anyone like him before. He was everything that she could ever hope for in a man. He was fun to talk to, interesting and very worldly. She told him how she was crushed by the encounter with Sabine and that it almost made her want to forget about Troy as well. "If you hadn't come that night you probably never would have heard from me again." She shook her head. "I think I would have totally shut down completely." She looked into his eyes. "I can't believe I let you talk to me though. If you had been anyone else, I would have kicked you out without listening."

He took her hand. "I'm glad that you did listen. To tell you the truth if you had called security I would have kicked up quite a fuss." He wriggled his eyebrows.

Sharpay smiled. "I'm sure you would have." She could just imagine the perfectly poised and reserved Troy Bolton kicking and screaming because a girl wouldn't talk to him. That  
would be something for the papers.

" Shar why didn't you tell me?" He hugged her and took another look at her arm. "I wouldn't have left you there that night if you had told me this." He would have stayed and talked things through with her. "How could anyone treat you like that?" His eyes glittered angrily at the thought but then he realised that Sharpay didn't need him to blow up right now. She needed him to care for her, to show her how much she meant to him. Show her what real love was like. "Is there anything that I can do?"

Sharpay shook her head. "You've already done more than most." Her voice was rough. "You made me feel again."

Troy was in seventh heaven when he heard her say that. Tenderly he kissed the bruise. The sweet gesture brought a tear to her eye. He saw it and looked past them, into the depths of her eyes. "I love you Sharpay." He moved closer. "I promise you. No one is ever going to hurt you ever again."

She looked into his eyes and knew that he meant it. "I love you too Troy." She held her breath as his lips got closer to hers. Gently he kissed her. Sharpay 's heart leapt. It wasn't the first time he kissed her, yet somehow it felt completely different. It was sweeter, better. Gradually the kiss deepened. Timidly, she put her arms around his neck and with one hand toyed with is hair.

He brought his hands up to frame her face, loving the feel of her smooth skin on his fingertips.

Sharpay moved closer melting to him letting herself feel for the first time. The feelings alarmed her at first. Sharpay never felt anything so intense before. She pulled back and looked at him. When she was with Jeff...she stopped thinking about him. Nothing with Jeff could even compare to this. Her first impulse was to suppress the new sensations. A tiny part of her mind tried to desperately, but her heart told her to go with it.

**A/N : Okay! First of all, a huge apology for not having updated in so long, school is really killing me lately, assignment after assignment, test after test! I'm going about crazy. I promise to update as soon as I can, after all the story is finished and on my computer all I have to do is edit. About the names! Yes this story was written for another forum for different people, with different names. I co-wrote it with mu buddy and decided to post it here. If you see a name that does not belong its merely an editing error I'm doing my best to leave those out. But if you find more, my apologies.**

**Also, EVERLASTING LOVE. I do plan to continue it, I just a) have been EXTREMELY bussy, and b) Have a slight writer's block problem, I know how I want the story to go, I just dont know how I want things to happen. Did you get that? Because I didnt...God I confuse myself. But for now I hope CHANCE ENCOUNTERS will keep you happy and I will try to find a beta to help me write the other story. As I told you, this one was written with someone else, and two minds are better than one!**


	21. Chapter 20

Chapter 20 –

Troy saw the struggle within her. Gently, he rained kisses over her face then returned to her mouth, teasing her tongue with his.

All of his senses were filled with her. Her scent, her taste, her feel; everything about her had his body screaming for more. He needed to show her what genuine love was like. Her taste was intoxicating and he wanted more. Troy had thought about kissing her like this since he first saw her, but nothing prepared him for the real thing. He let all of his feelings for her cascade into the kiss. For once he was able to let himself go completely. The incredible feeling had him trembling when he pulled back to look at her. A hand on either side of her face he looked into her eyes. There were no doubts or fears there. Just love and desire.

The intense look in his eye told her he was asking if she was sure. Without a word she found his mouth with hers and kissed him, a deep and drugging kiss. She was very sure. He groaned, pulling her closer to him. Effortlessly, he picked her up. He continued to kiss her, light and promising, as he carried her to the stairs. Sharpay wrapped her arms around his neck and lost her self in the sensation his lips gave her.

Half way up the stairs, Troy pulled away. Sharpay gave him a confused look. Had she done something wrong? The look he gave her told her that she hadn't. The blood was roaring through her ears so loudly that she hadn't heard the knock at the door. Carefully, Troy set her down on her feet and went to answer the door, mumbling something about killing who ever it was as he went.

Neo stood at the door, looking quite worried. "Troy, I'm sorry to interrupt, but you have another interview in a few moments." He glanced up and saw Maritza on the stairs and gave her an apologetic look. " Sharpay, my apologies." He looked at a rumpled Troy and back at an equally dishevelled Sharpay and realized what he had done. "Oh, I'm really sorry." He mumbled something else and looked at Troy. "They will be here in about ten minutes." His ears went red.

"Neo, it's ok." Sharpay tried to ease the awkward moment. Troy patted him on the back and Neo left.

Troy joined Sharpay back on the stairs. Sharpay looked at him. "He's such a nice guy huh?"

"Yes, but with terrible timing." He put a hand on her cheek and kissed her in a way that had her knees weakening again. With great difficulty he dragged himself back. "Come we must get dressed before I kiss you again and we embarrass poor Neo in front of the reporters." He  
smiled pulling her up the stairs.

"We?" Sharpay looked at him. She ran her hands self-consciously through her tousled hair.

"Of course, they will be very interested in my girlfriend, non?" He put her bag on the bed.

"Come on, I want the world to know."

Sharpay grinned at him and began going through the bag. What did you wear to an interview? She pulled out an iridescent deep blue silk suit, a white blouse to wear underneath, black ankle boots and an accessory bag. She looked up at Troy and shyly headed for the bathroom. Even though just moments before she was ready to completely give herself to him, she wasn't ready to change in front of him yet.

Smiling, Troy shook his head at her modesty. "You are so cute." Sharpay peeked out from behind the door and stuck her tongue out at him. He laughed again and proceeded to get dressed. Several minutes later, she emerged dressed and accessorized to perfection.

Troy walked over to her and held her hands out and looked at her. "Amazing. You look wonderful. They will love you."

"You look great too." He was wearing a pair of black trousers and a dress shirt. Troy made even the simple combination look utterly devastating.

He kissed her hands then reached behind him. "I have something for you." He led her over to the bed and sat her down. "Close your eyes, chère." He smiled when she did without hesitation.

She felt his fingers on her neck as he removed the necklace that she was wearing. It was replaced with something heavier and cooler.

"Ok open your eyes."

Sharpay opened her eyes and gasped. He held a mirror in front of her so she could see.

On her neck was a sparkling sapphire the size of a teaspoon. It was shaped like a teardrop and hung on a chain of diamonds. Sharpay stroked it with her fingers as if to see if it was an illusion. It was very real.

Surprised, Sharpay looked at Troy. "Troy, it's gorgeous!" He leaned down and kissed her neck. "How did you know that I love sapphires?

Troy knelt down beside her looking at their reflections in the mirror. "You told me." Sharpay looked confused. "Remember that night I found you? And we went for coffee? You told me you love the colour blue." He winked. "And sapphires are blue so I figured that you would like them."

Sharpay nodded, "And you told me that you like green." She kissed him on the cheek. "This is the best gift I've ever gotten, Troy. Thank you."

"You don't have to thank me." He caressed her cheek. He turned at the sound of the front door opening down stairs. "I think I hear Neo downstairs." He took her hands and helped her  
up. "It's time for you to dazzle them."

The interview went by quickly and was straightforward. They asked questions about Troy and he answered clearly and concisely. He spoke openly to them answering all of their questions with a smile. They also asked questions about Sharpay. She answered shyly while she clung to Troy's hand for moral support. Then they asked about the two of them, questions about how they met and where they were headed. Smiling, they answered them all except for the one about where they were headed. Sharpay looked at Troy and he winked. "No comment." The woman interviewing them looked a little disappointed but didn't push the question. Finally they  
took a picture of the adoring couple, thanked them copiously and left.

"That was simple." Relieved it was all over Sharpay looked at Troy as he shut the door.

"Yes, it was with you here." He smiled at her. "So what would you like to eat? You never did finish off that cake. You must be starving." He led her to the kitchen.

"I could really go for a steak right now." Sharpay remembered she saw some in the kitchen earlier. She rubbed her stomach as it growled again.

"Ok I will make you one." He reached into the fridge and pulled out a couple of steaks and some vegetables for a salad.

"You know how to cook?" Somehow she couldn't see him cooking.

He nodded, "Of course. My maman made sure that I knew how before I left for university."

"Sounds like my mother. So you want any help?" She reached for the vegetables.

"You can make the salad if you like." He was already at work seasoning the steaks.

Sharpay took off her jacket and started making the salad. Working in such close proximity had a devastating effect on Sharpay 's senses. She was aware of his every movement. She shivered every time he brushed past her. By the time the food was done she didn't know what  
she was hungrier for, the food or Troy's kisses.

They sat down at the dining table and silently ate dinner. They looked at each other again and again, the tension almost tangible. Sharpay eventually gave up trying to eat and put down her fork claiming that she was full, Troy did the same. They caught each other's gazes.

Troy watched Sharpay fidget with her napkin and unconsciously lick her lips. He watched and became conscious of the fact that he wanted to trace its path with his own. Troy grasped her arm and guided her over to the couch. He sat down and pulled her down on his lap. For a long time they just sat there like that, no one talking, just holding each other and staring into the fire.

Sharpay couldn't remember the last time she felt so content. It was so easy for her to relax with him. She leaned her head against his chest and he rested his cheek on the top of her head.Gently, he put a finger under her chin and lifted it so that she looked up at him. Slowly he bent down to kiss her.

Unable to contain her fatigue any longer, Sharpay yawned into his mouth. Troy looked at her dismayed look and laughed. "Pauvre, Sharpay. So tired. Come, we sleep now, non?"

Sharpay nodded and yawning again, let him lead her up the stairs.

They stood looking at each other in the bedroom. "I need a bath." Sharpay blurted it out. She suddenly felt tense and knew that a bath would prolong the moment when he would climb into bed with her. She was sure it was what she wanted yet she was incredibly nervous and needed to delay the inevitable. She started to walk to the bathroom door.

He patted the bed. "Come. Lay down and I will run the water for you." Sharpay walked back and lay on the bed and waited like he asked. A few minutes later he returned. "It is done." She went to the bathroom and shut the door. Troy had filled the tub with bubbles and lit scented candles around it. Sharpay smiled at his thoughtfulness. On a chaise next to the tub lay a gorgeous ivory coloured silk negligee and matching robe. She couldn't believe that all this was for her. The tightness in her shoulders began to come back when she saw them.

Carefully she took off the necklace and put it on the vanity in the corner of the room. She took off her clothes and climbed into the tub and lay back, feeling the fatigue drain from her. She closed her eyes and lay back. She lay there thinking of what she was about to do. She willed herself to relax and concentrated on listening to the water swirl around her.

Troy had noticed how tense she was. And he didn't want to rush her into anything that she would regret later on. Troy decided to follow her lead. When she was ready he would be there. He sat on the edge of the bed and waited for her to come out. When she didn't come out in twenty minutes, he decided to see if she was ok. He didn't want to walk in, though, out of respect for her modesty. Troy knocked on the door. "Shar, are you alright?"


	22. Chapter 21

**A/N: WARNING: A small M Rated moment READ AT YOUR OWN RISK. But don't forget to Review!**

Chapter 21 –

_Troy had noticed how tense she was. And he didn't want to rush her into anything that she would regret later on. Troy decided to follow her lead. When she was ready he would be there. He sat on the edge of the bed and waited for her to come out. When she didn't come out in twenty minutes, he decided to see if she was ok. He didn't want to walk in, though, out of respect  
for her modesty. Troy knocked on the door. "Shar, are you alright?"_

Sharpay was half asleep when she heard him knock. "I'm alright. I'll be right out." She got out and pulled a towel off the pile and dried herself off. She slipped on the negligee and carefully  
tied the robe, making sure everything was covered. She then brushed her hair and taking a deep  
breath, walked into the bedroom. He was waiting for her beside the bed.

The sight of Sharpay 's lithe body barely veiled in the clingy fabric nearly undid all of Troy's good intentions. " Sharpay, you must be getting sick of hearing this, but you look incredible."

She blushed and fidgeted with the tie on the robe. Sharpay was so nervous she thought that she was going to pass out. "Thanks." She looked at him, "Um...are you going to..." she looked at the bed.

He walked over and took her hands, guiding her to the bed. "No chère,"

_No?_ She looked at him puzzled as she got in the bed.

"You are tired and if I stay here tonight neither of us will get any sleep. I will be downstairs on the couch." He kissed her, a gentle lingering kiss. He pulled back, "Bonsoir, Sharpay." He left the room.

Sharpay felt a slight twinge of disappointed but it didn't last long. As soon as her head hit the pillow she was asleep.

HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMSHMSHMSHMSHMSHSMHSM

The next morning, Sharpay woke up to beautiful music drifting up the stairs. She looked around the room and remembered where she was and what had happened the night before. Smiling she stretched and sat up. The curtains were still drawn but the bright sunlight still shone through. Getting up she walked over to the window and drew the curtains revealing a gorgeous view of the city. She took a moment to look out over the city and watch the people bustle by and the cars zoom past.

It was amazing how the atmosphere outside differed so greatly with what was going on inside the apartment. Inside she felt relaxed and content, while outside people and cars rushed around in a frenzy of movement. She went to the bathroom and found Troy's shaving equipment out on the sink, the whole room smelled like his after-shave. She inhaled deeply and then went to the vanity to find the necklace. She picked it up and let it twirl in the morning sunlight. He was so different from the guys she had known. He didn't push her, he was sweet, giving, and intelligent, funny... the list just went on and on. Smiling she put it down and headed downstairs to find Troy.

She pulled the robe around her and practically skipped down the stairs. In the living room, Troy was practicing a piece that Sharpay recognized as Mozart. She smiled; he looked more like a starving student rather than a world famous musician. He was barefoot and wearing raggedy old jeans and a T-shirt that looked equally as old. His eyes were closed and he was immersed in the melody as his fingers caressed the keys. Sharpay stood on the bottom step listening to the music letting it fill her heart. It was a sweet, uplifting piece and reminded her very much of the man playing it. Sharpay smiled and crept up behind him and wrapped her arms around his waist. He stopped playing.

"Mmmm. Bon matin, chère. Did you sleep well?" He turned around and gave her a kiss.

"Heavenly. How about you?" She loved looking at his face.

"Ok but I think I would sleep better if I hadn't fallen off the couch so many times." He laughed at Sharpay 's shocked look. He stood up and pulled her body to his. "I was just kidding. I slept well. I did not wake you did I?" Sharpay shook her head. "Good." He disappeared into the kitchen and came back with a plate of crepes and a bowl of fruit salad. She joined him on the couch. "What would you like first?"

"Mango," She went to pick up a slice but he beat her to it. He held it in front of her mouth. Shyly she ate it from his fingers, trying not to touch him.

Slowly, piece-by-piece, Troy fed her the fruit until the entire bowl was empty. Several times her lips made contact with his fingers and he thought that he would go mad with wanting her. He fought every instinct that made him want to pick her up and take her upstairs. Determined to go slow, Troy gently kissed her tasting the fruit that he just fed her.

Sharpay kissed him back. She had never been treated with this kind of reverence before in her entire life. It both confused and thrilled her. Troy tasted of coffee and something that was entirely him. His hand moved up to her cheek and he lightly caressed her skin sending shivers down her spine. Sharpay moved herself against him and wound her arms around his neck. Troy let out a soft groan. She felt so good next to him. His hand slid to her shoulder and he pushed the robe off, letting it slide to the floor.

Sharpay shivered when the cool air touched her heated skin. Troy nuzzled her neck and kissed a path to her collarbone. His determination to go slow crumbled when she let out a soft moan. He picked her up and continued to kiss her as he carried her up to the bedroom. This time there was no knock on the door to stop them.

He laid her on the bed and looked at her. She had a perfect body. He let his gaze slide down the length of her and back up again to linger on her breasts. They tightened at his hungry gaze. Shyly, Sharpay tried to cover herself. He gently took her hand away and put it to his pounding heart. Still holding her hand he knelt down and lowered his mouth to her breast. Lightly he began to tease her with his tongue and teeth through the thin fabric.

Sharpay couldn't breathe. She thought that things would go quickly after he brought her upstairs, but he continued to give, continued to wreak havoc with her senses. She was confused but couldn't stop to analyze. She couldn't think with him doing the delicious things he was doing. His mouth returned to hers and his tongue explored the recesses of her mouth. Her body arched as he slid the silk and lace from her body. He pulled back to look at her.

"I have wanted to look at you for so long." His breath was as fast and uneven as her own. Sharpay reached up tentatively and pulled his shirt off over his head and ran her fingers  
over his chest. She wanted to feel him. Troy groaned. Sharpay wanted him. She had never wanted anyone like this before. She pulled him down to kiss him. Troy came down to her, his hard body pressed tightly against hers. He did things to her she never imagined. Made her feel things she never dreamt of. Not one part of her body was left unexplored. Her hands were in his hair, holding him to her mouth so that she could taste him with hot, wet kisses.

Troy forced himself to go slowly, to show her how much she meant to him, to show her what love was like. He skimmed his hands down her body. Troy continued to kiss and touch, making her writhe and claw at his back. He had never felt a pleasure so intense before. Slowly he drew his hand up her thigh and Sharpay convulsed.

Confusion and pleasure hit Sharpay all at once. She tried to fight it while yearning for more. She fought for breath as the climax hit her. She clawed at Damian as the waves of pleasure washed over her. Troy brought his mouth back to hers taking in her cries and driving her up again.

She writhed underneath him. "Troy." Sharpay wanted to scream his name but could only whisper it. "I need..." she couldn't think, couldn't breathe. She tried to pull him down to her. He resisted. "Tell me." He needed to hear her say it. Needed to know how much she wanted him. He ravaged her mouth then drew back, breathing heavily. " Sharpay look at me and tell me." He kissed her again hovering just above her. "Troy, I need you!" Sharpay kissed Troy with everything she had. He took her in one long thrust. Troy watched her face as she screamed with pleasure and her body convulsed again. It was the last thing he knew before passion dragged him under.

HSMSHMSHMSHMSHMSHMSHMSHMSHMSHMSHMSHMSHMSHMSHMHSMHSMHSMHSM

An hour later Sharpay woke to find Troy gazing at her. "Hi." She smiled feeling warm, replete and absolutely fantastic.

He kissed her. "Hi." He pulled her over to him and held her. He toyed with her hair breathing in her scent. Lazily, he ran his other hand down her side.

"Troy, I..." she looked at him. "That was..." Incredible. Amazing. Fantastic. No word seemed able to encompass what she was feeling. What she felt when she was with him. It was all too amazing. "I've never..."

He looked at Sharpay and kissed her. "I know. Me neither, chère." Troy felt wonderfully languid. Gazing at her, he took in her dreamy look and felt a surge of supreme male satisfaction. He did that to her. He made her scream his name in ecstasy. Troy smiled and nibbled her fingertips. "Stay with me."

She turned to him and smiled. "I would love to, but I have to get back to school." She ran her fingers over his chest again.

"I know but what am I going to do without you?" He hugged her. "I love you."

"I love you too. We'll figure out something." She twisted her head around to look at him. He had a grin on his face. "What?"

"I want you." He kissed her again and pulled her against him letting her know how much he wanted her.

Sharpay giggled as he pulled the covers over them.

Later that afternoon they decided they should get up. Troy had cleared his schedule for the day so that they could spend some time together. They got dressed, Sharpay in a grey wool skirt and sweater while Troy wore a sweater, leather jacket and khaki pants. Arm in arm they walked down to the lobby to catch a cab so that Troy could show her some of the sights of the city.

Down at the front of the hotel, several tabloid photographers were waiting for them to come down. Obviously they had gotten wind of Troy and Sharpay 's romance and were waiting to ambush them. At their approach the photographers made a mad scramble to get as close as they could to Sharpay and Troy and started taking photographs of the happy couple. Taken off guard, Sharpay stopped dead and looked at Troy, he did not look happy. Cobalt eyes flashing angrily, he quickly took off his coat and put it over Sharpay 's head, leading her through the rabble to the waiting cab. They got in and sped off.

"They are such sleaze!" Troy looked out the back window. Sharpay handed his coat back to him.

"Do they do this to you a lot?" Sharpay looked at him and rubbed her finger over his creased brow as she tried to blink away the flash spots that were now blurring her vision.

"Only when then think they can exploit something." Degree by degree she saw him relax.

"I just don't want them to turn what we have into something cheap and ugly." He put an arm around her waist. "They will be following us now, would you mind if we took in the sights another day?" Sharpay shook her head. "How about we go for dinner instead?"

"Sure."

Troy leaned forward and told the driver to take them to a restaurant instead.

"I know a very good restaurant." He kissed her feeling a little guilty about not taking her out like he promised. "You understand right?"

"Yes, don't worry. The last thing I want is a bunch of people taking pictures of me." She looked over at Troy and smiled encouragingly. "Besides I'm starving. I haven't had a decent meal since I got here." She jabbed him lightly in the chest. They both knew why that was.

Troy laughed as they settled back for the ride.

The cab stopped in front of the restaurant and they got out. They walked past the doorman and into the foyer. The maitre'd recognized him immediately and almost tripped over the leg of a chair in his rush to get to Troy.

"Herr Bolton! A pleasure to see you! We have a table for you sir, right this way." He personally led them to an intimate little table off to the side of the room, a discrete distance from the windows. "Here you go. I hope this is satisfactory." He pulled out the chair for Sharpay, Troy waited until she was seated and then took the seat opposite to her. "Would you like anything to start?"

Troy picked up the wine list and scanned it. "Do you have a house red?" The man clapped his hands and a waiter appeared at this side. He spoke to him in German and the waiter disappeared returning moments later with a bottle of wine. He held it out over his arm for Troy's inspection, who accepted it with a nod. He pulled it back and opened the bottle. Troy then looked over at Sharpay and she nodded. He proceeded to order for the both of them. Done, Troy thanked the maitre'd and the man hurried off.

"They really like you here don't they?" Sharpay smiled at Troy and laughed. "Did you see him nearly kill himself to get to you?"

Troy laughed. "You'd be surprised what people do when they know that you have money." He picked up his wine glass, she did the same. "To chance encounters."

"To us." They touched rims.

The rest of the meal went by excruciatingly slow for Troy. He watched as Sharpay took bites of the food and sips of wine. Everything she did was so seductive even the simple act of eating had his body reacting to her. Troy shifted in his seat and continued to watch. She had a cute habit of licking her lips unconsciously when she knew she was being watched. Finally she finished eating, delicately wiped the corners of her mouth with her napkin, looked over at him and smiled. She evidently had no idea what effect she had on his senses.

Sharpay saw the look on his face when she gazed at him. He was so gorgeous! Butterflies fluttered in her stomach and she shuffled her feet around uncomfortably. Her foot touched his and a jolt went through her, God she wanted him.


	23. Chapter 22

A/N: HEY FINALLY HERES AN UPDATE. REMINDER ABOUT THE NAMES THIS STORY WAS WRITTEN WITH OTHER NAMES, IF YOU SEE ONE THAT DOESN'T FIT, PLEASE FORGIVE MY EDITING SKILLS.

Chapter 22 –

_Sharpay saw the look on his face when she gazed at him. He was so gorgeous! Butterflies fluttered in her stomach and she shuffled her feet around uncomfortably. Her foot touched hi__s and a jolt went through her, G__od she wanted him._

He leaned across the table and took her hands in his and proceeded to kiss every one of Sharpay's fingers, not caring who wanted to look. He noticed a lot of people did but it didn't bother him in the least. All that mattered was being able to touch her. To feel her silky ivory skin against his. She looked so beautiful sitting across from him that he just couldn't help himself. His dark blue eyes sparkled mischievously as he grinned at Sharpay 's obvious discomfort.

"Chère, relax." He kissed her palm.

Sharpay shivered and licked her lips again. He brought his finger to her lips and lightly ran them over the path her tongue took. Her lips parted as she drew an uneven breath.

Troy dragged himself back into his chair before he couldn't stop himself from making love to her right on the table. " Sharpay, you don't know what you do to me." He smiled at her rapt expression. "Do you want dessert?"

She wanted Troy, not dessert. Wavering from her body's powerful response to his, Sharpay just shook her head no.

Troy called to the nearest waiter. The maitre'd appeared at his side. Obviously he had been watching and knew that they were done eating. Troy paid the check and stood up and pulled Sharpay 's chair out for her.

"Herr Bolton, I have taken the liberty of calling a cab for you. Just to warn you there are reporters waiting for you outside." Troy nodded and thanked him. "We hope to have you again soon," he kissed Sharpay 's hand. "You two make a lovely couple." The man walked off grinning from ear to ear having done something for Troy. Sharpay smiled at Troy and shook her head. Quickly they left the restaurant and jumped into the cab, rushing past the photographers.

The cab ride home was quiet, but not at all as relaxed as their trip there. They stared silently at each other the entire way. Experimentally, Sharpay put her hand on his knee and slowly slid it up his thigh. Troy gasped and grabbed her hand and put it to his heart. She could feel it pounding in his chest. He toyed with her hair and lightly touched her cheek then pulled her over for a searing kiss. The cab finally pulled up to the hotel. Hurriedly Troy paid the driver and they quickly walked into the lobby and pressed the button for the elevator.

At the penthouse they all but ran through the doorway. Troy grabbed her arm and dragged her to him. Pressing her up against the door he kissed her, hot, wet kisses that made her knees weak and her heart pound. He took off her coat and tossed it forgotten over his shoulder. Sharpay gripped his coat with both hands and dragged it off then stuck her hands under his sweater and pulled it off over his head. She ran her hands all over his chest loving the feel of his muscles on her hands.

Troy moaned. "I want you Sharpay."

Sharpay pulled back and smiled wickedly. "You'll have to catch me first!" She turned and ran up the stairs.

Laughing, Troy followed.

Several hours later they sat in the bath with bubbles up to their noses. Sharpay leaned up against Troy's chest and sighed. She felt so happy and content with him. It amazed her how they clicked. They liked the same movies, laughed at the same things and had the same interests. She was surprised at how intimate they had become in such a short time. It wasn't long ago when she couldn't even imagine herself with a man and now here she was sharing a bath with the most incredible man she ever met. He was perfect. He challenged her mind and made her laugh. And physically, Sharpay shivered at the thought, never had she felt anything like what Troy made her feel.

Troy nuzzled her neck. "What are you thinking chère?" He whispered against her neck and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Mmmm, I was just thinking about how perfect this is." She smiled dreamily.

"What do you expect when two halves of the same being come together?" He smiled at her shocked look.

Her brow eyes widened a little, betraying her surprise. "You've read Plato?" She took a hand full of bubbles and stuck them on his nose.

"Bien sur."

Sharpay looked up at him and grinned. He was a surprise a minute.

"You don't think that I'm only interested in music do you?" he looked at her in mock disbelief. "You think that I am just a dumb musician."

"Of course not..." her words came to a spluttering halt when he dumped water over her head. "Oh, you asked for it now!" She started splashing water at him. Of course he fought back. By the time they were tired out, a few inches of water was left in the tub along with some rapidly disappearing bubbles. Laughing, they got out. Troy grabbed a towel and started to dry her off.

Smiling, Sharpay snatched the towel away from him. "Uh uh, no. I'll dry myself off."

He gave her a hurt look, but his smiling eyes betrayed him. "But why?" He picked up another towel and returned to the pleasant task of drying her off.

Sharpay grabbed that one as well. "We'll never get out of here if you dry me off."

Troy leaned over and kissed her, picking her up at the same time. "That's the idea." He was still kissing her when he joined her on the bed.

HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM

Sharpay stretched lazily when she woke the next morning. Reaching over she found the other half of the bed empty except for a single red rose and a note. Disappointed that he wasn't there she sat up. Sharpay unfolded and read the note.

_**Sharpay**__**, I wish I could be there to see your beautiful eyes open when you wake but **____**unfortunately I am needed at the opera house. Please forgive me. Whenever you are ready I **__**have left instructions with the concierge to get a limo for you and bring you to the opera. **__****_

_**Je t'aime, **__**Troy.**_

_**PS. There is a surprise for you in the closet.**_

Smiling, Sharpay got up out of bed and walked over to the closet. Opening the door Sharpay stuck her head in and found a giant teddy bear smiling back at her.

"Aren't you cute!" Sharpay scooped it up and gave it a big hug. Feeling something cold on her neck she lifted up the bear and looked at it. On it's neck hung a key on a gold chain. Sharpay took it off and looked at it. Puzzled, she brought it with her to the bathroom and placed it on the vanity as she took a quick bath and put her make up on. Twenty minutes later she was dressed in jeans and a silk blouse. She went back into the bathroom and picked up the key and fastened the clasp around her neck as she walked down the stairs. She would have to ask Troy about it when she saw him.

She stopped in the kitchen for a bite to eat and grabbing her coat walked to the elevator and took it to the lobby. The elevator doors opened and she walked out. The concierge immediately spotted her and walked over.

"Fraulein Evans! Good morning! The limo is waiting." Several other guests overheard him and looked over at her apparently wondering who she was. He escorted her to the limo. Sharpay cautiously looked out and was surprised to see that there were no photographers around. The concierge noticed her look. "They all followed Herr Bolton to the opera. So you don't have to worry. At least not until you get there." He looked over at the driver "Staatsoper." The driver nodded. "He will take you to the Opera house where Herr Bolton is waiting." He took her hand and helped her in the door. "Have a good day." Grinning broadly, he shut the door and Sharpay was off.

Sharpay stared at the buildings as they whizzed by. Vienna was such a gorgeous city she hoped that she would get a chance to see the sights soon. The car stopped and the driver opened her door. Sharpay got out and looked at the building before her. It was incredibly ornate and looked very old. She hardly got a chance to admire it when she was swarmed by photographers. Sharpay rushed past them, up the steps and into the building.

Inside was just as busy as it was outside. People were everywhere running about getting things set up for tonight's performance. Sharpay walked in and looked around for Troy but couldn't see him so she walked in a bit further. Not noticing that she had attracted the attention of a security guard who now approached her.

"What are you doing here?" He grabbed her arm and dragged her to one side, away from all the activity. "Only authorized personnel are allowed in here."

Sharpay just looked at him stunned. "I'm here to see Monsieur Bolton, now if you will let me go!" She tried to pull her arm away from him but he wouldn't let go.

"How do you know Herr Bolton?" It was obvious he wasn't about to let her go.

Sharpay glared at him. "That's none of you business! Now let me go!"

"No. You're coming with me!" He gripped harder and pulled her along behind him. "You cannot just come in here and expect to see a man such as him without authorization." He looked very angry. Sharpay wasn't about to back down and continued to try and break his grip.

"I'm his girlfriend!" Desperate to get away from him Sharpay started to scream, "Troy! Neo! Help me!" She tried to pull away but again she couldn't. She contemplated hitting him but it would just make matters worse. So she continued to scream for Troy.

HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM

Troy was in the middle of a sound check when he heard noise coming from the entrance. It's probably another photographer trying to sneak in. It was happening frequently lately and was becoming almost routine. He decided to check it out anyway. Troy stuck his head out the door and came out of a room to see what the commotion was all about. He ambled his way down the hall and into the large room where he stopped dead in his tracks. His eyes widened when he saw what the guard was doing to Sharpay.

Enraged, he ran over. "Let go of her right now!" Troy roared as he grabbed the guard's arm and removed it, none too nicely, off of Sharpay. He put his arm around her protectively, glaring at the poor guard. Sharpay had never seen him so angry. "What do you think you are doing?" "She was trying to sneak in." He said weakly. The guard looked confused.

"This is my girlfriend!" Disgusted with him, Troy looked at Sharpay's arm making sure she wasn't hurt. Sufficiently reassured that she wasn't, he turned his attention back to the guard.

"Get out of my sight! You're fired!"Sharpay stepped in between them and placed a hand on Troy's arm. "Troy, he was just doing his job. He didn't know who I was." He still looked incensed. "Please, Troy, he didn't hurt me." Sharpay caressed his cheek and looked into his eyes asking him to understand.

Jaw still set he nodded. Sharpay gave him a hug. The guard gave Sharpay a grateful look, "Thank you, fraulein. I am so sorry." He bowed.Sharpay just waved her hand. "It's ok." She hugged Troy when the guard went back to his post.

"You know that I cannot refuse you." Troy lifted her chin to kiss her. "You are too understanding."

Sharpay wound her arms around his neck and kissed him back. "And you worry about me too much." The crowd that had gathered began to disperse now that the show was over.

"Of course, I don't want anything to harm you, ever." The necklace caught the sunlight attracting his sharp eyes. "Ah, you found the key." He fingered it lightly and let it fall back to her chest. His eyes lingered on the slight valley where the key rested. He tore his eyes away and looked into her eyes.

"Yes," she touched it. "I haven't figured it out yet." He pulled her onto the stage and sat her down on the piano bench.

"You do not have any idea?" He kissed her, she looked so sweet. She shook her head.

"It's the key to my heart." He saw the look on her face and knew that she didn't believe him. He laughed. "Ok, ok. It is the key to my home in Paris."

Sharpay 's eyes widened.

He put his finger on her lips. "Now before you say no." He knew she would refuse. He sat down beside her and put his arm around her waist. "I want you to have it. It is for whenever you decide to come and see me and for when you decide to stay."

Sharpay looked at him speechless, all she could do was throw her arms around his neck and kiss him. Finally she managed a breathless, "Thank you."

He took her fingers and kissed their tips. "I told you before you do not have to thank me." He stood up. "Now would you like to see how we set up for a proper concert?" Sharpay nodded.

A couple of hours of frenzied activity later, Troy had everything set up the way that he liked and they returned to the hotel to dress for the performance.


	24. Chapter 23

Chapter 24 –

_A couple of hours of frenzied activity later, Troy had everything set up the way that he liked and __they returned to the hotel to dress for the performance._

Like the day before, breathless from the ride back they rushed through the lobby and back up to the penthouse. Once in the room, Troy grabbed her and kissed her. They fell onto the couch laughing.

"Mmmm, I missed you today chère." He began kissing her neck, knowing how much she enjoyed it.

Sharpay closed her eyes. "I missed you too, Troy."

"When I saw what the stupid guard was doing to you I nearly went crazy." Slowly, his clever hands unbuttoned her blouse and explored the skin bared underneath. His mouth followed his hands, moving lower and lower. "I don't know what I would have done if he had hurt you."

Sharpay's eyes closed. She ran her fingers through his silky hair. He moaned. Her eyes snapped open. The concert!

"Troy...we have to get dressed." The last thing on Sharpay's mind was getting dressed. His tongue was doing exquisite things to her senses. Sharpay shivered. But it was a big performance that he couldn't miss... "Troy..." "That is the good thing about being the performer. They cannot start the performance without me." He gave her a mischievous grin and continued to tease her with his tongue.

She gave him a playful shove. "Troy, come on!" Sharpay knew if he kept persisting she would be helpless to stop him.

"But we won't get back here until quite a while later."

That caught her attention. Sharpay stopped and looked at him, "How much later?"

Troy smiled. "Well we have the performance, then the reception, then we have dinner with a bunch of boring people and then we come home." He pouted. "I need you now."

Sharpay laughed, "Let's get dressed." She pulled him up off the couch and up the stairs. Getting dressed with Troy in the room took a great deal of self control. He gave her looks that almost had her forgetting about getting dressed all together; but somehow they managed.

Tonight Sharpay wore a full length, emerald green gown. The full skirt showed off her already tiny waist and her creamy skin was exposed by the off the shoulder bodice.

Troy was wearing the same sort of tux that she met him in. Black with tails, he looked very elegant in it. She saw as he came up behind her in the mirror. He put his arms around her.

"Magnifique!" He smiled at her reflection. "I have something else for you." He pulled her over to the bed, sat her down and kneeled in front of her. "You know how I feel about you. And I know that you're going to say it is too soon, but I wanted you to have this." He opened the case he held in his hand. Inside, nestled in the black velvet, was a gorgeous diamond ring. It was a princess cut diamond, the square cut brilliantly reflected the light. It was set in platinum with smaller trillium cut stones on either side. Sharpay stared at it stunned.

Sharpay gasped. "Troy, this is too much! First the necklace, the clothes, then the key and now this..." He silenced her with a kiss.

Troy took it out of the box and put it on her trembling hand. "Chère, please. You don't have to say yes, I just want you to wear it. Just knowing that you will be thinking of me every time you look at it is enough," He kissed her hand. "For now."

Sharpay held her hand out to admire the ring, then looked back at Troy. He smiled at her tenderly. "Troy, it's magnificent." She almost thanked him again, but instead decided to kiss him. Sharpay let every emotion that she was feeling pour out in her kiss. Fear, love, excitement, happiness, everything.

Troy caressed her cheek and laid her back on the bed. He followed her collarbone with his finger and kissed her neck, nibbling and licking. He ran his hand over her breasts and down her side lifting up her skirt. Troy slowly caressed her thigh running his hands up and down them lightly. Sharpay ran her hands through his hair and pulled him to her for another soul stirring kiss. She played with his tongue, drinking in the taste of him. "Troy." She whispered his name over and over. Loving everything he did to her. Troy kissed his way down her body pulling off her panties and unhooking her stockings from the garters at the same time. Then slid his way back up; kissing her toes, her ankles, her knees, her thighs and further. Sharpay closed her eyes and let the sensations hit her. Her back arched as the climax hit her. Gasping for breath she dragged him back up to her. Needing to feel his body against hers, she tore at the buttons on his shirt and bared his chest. Quickly she pulled both the coat and his shirt off in one smooth movement. Then she started working on his trousers. She tugged at the button and pulled at the zip until she managed to release them. He kicked them off and entered her slowly savouring the feel of her.

Unhurriedly he began to move, rocking rhythmically, Sharpay felt the tension start to build again and urged him on. She wrapped her legs around his waist and moaned. He plunged into her gently at first, but as the heat began to build he moved faster and faster until Sharpay was screaming and he shouted her name at his stunning release. For a while he lay there listening to her breathing slow.

Careful not to crush her he moved to her side and laid a hand on her heart, feeling it beat.

"Shar. I have never felt this way about another person before. I can't get enough of you. I want to be with you all the time. Make love to you all the time." He kissed her fingers. "I can't believe I'm behaving like a hormone crazed teen."

"I know how you feel. I never wanted to be with anyone the way that I want to be with you." It was the truth, never had she felt like this for anyone else. She never wanted or needed anyone like she did this man. She let her fingers roam over his chest and kissed his shoulder. She sat up and looked at her dress and laughed, "I think I have to find something else to wear." The bodice hung limply while the skirt was crumpled up around her waist.

Troy sat up and looked at her. "I think you're right. I'm sorry. We ruined it." He got up and put his trousers back on. "I'll find you something else to wear." He opened up the closet and looked inside. "How about this?" He held up the black dress she wore to his other performance.

Sharpay shook her head as she took off the other dress. "I already wore that to one of your concerts remember?" As soon as the words exited her mouth, Sharpay realized how ridiculous it sounded. Troy didn't seem to notice as he continued to search patiently for another dress.

He looked at it and nodded. He reached in and pulled out another black one. This one was full length with a slit up one side. He held it for her perusal.

"Ok that'll have to do." Sharpay walked up to him and he slipped it on her. She handed him the sapphire necklace that she retrieved from the bathroom. He fastened it for her. "Troy, do you hear something?"

Troy stopped and listened. "It's Neo. It must be time for the performance. Merde!" He hurriedly redressed himself and Sharpay helped with his clothes.

She quickly smoothed the wrinkles out of his clothes with her hands. She ran her fingers through his hair and then took care of her own. One quick touch up of her make up and she was ready. Satisfied that they looked presentable, they went downstairs.

If Neo noticed, he didn't say anything. "You two look wonderful. Shall we?" He opened the door for them to walk through.

Sharpay spent the rest of the night in a dream state.

Like the last performance, Sharpay sat with Neo in the front. She sat watching the way that Troy would weave a spell around the entire audience. The captivating performance ended with a standing ovation led by Sharpay herself. Wiping the tears from her eyes she clapped until her hands hurt grinning broadly at Troy all the while.

Neo led her backstage and again they were encountered with the usual swarm of females throwing themselves at Troy. He reached over and took her hand pulling her into the middle of the throng. He held her to him while he signed autographs and made chit chat with the giggling ladies. An hour later he finished signing the last book and turned to Sharpay.

"Done! Now to the reception. Are you ready chère?" He kissed her hand.

"Yup, let's go!" He led her into another room that was full of photographers and expensively dressed people. Everyone applauded as they entered the room, flash bulbs flashed at the couple as they smiled happily. They posed for a few pictures and then proceeded to mingle. Troy introduced her to too many people to count. Several hours later, the reception wrapped up.

Sharpay looked up at Troy, "Troy, how do you do this all the time?"

Smiling he caressed her cheek, "It gets easier with time, chère. We can skip out on the dinner if you are too tired." He leaned down to kiss her, lights flashed again.

Sharpay leaned against him, "No I'm alright, it's all for you isn't it? I can't skip out. How would it look for your girlfriend to not show up at a dinner in your honour?"

Troy laughed and touched the tip of her nose with his finger. "Alright but as soon as you have had all that you can handle you will tell me?" She nodded. He tipped her chin up to look into her eyes. "Sure? I don't want you getting too tired." He winked.

Laughing, Sharpay smiled at him. "Don't worry I'll tell you."

He led her out and into the limo. They got to the dinner and it looked like it was something out of a fairytale. Bouquets of roses stood in the middles of the tables. Each plate was nestled in a bed of roses and elaborately folded napkins stood in the middle.

Troy pulled out her chair for her and then sat down to her left. Neo appeared and sat down on her other side. The rest of the tables quickly filled up and then dinner was served. There were toasts and speeches, most of which were for Troy and Sharpay. The rest of the dinner went quickly.

They ate and talked with everyone, pausing to look at each other frequently. Then the table was cleared and there was more talking and drinking. Fine wines, fizzy champagnes and well-aged liquors flowed while the tangy smell of cigars tinged the air mingling with the expensive colonge and perfumes worn by the partygoers.

Troy looked over at Sharpay and smiled at the way that she could talk to everyone even though there was an obvious language barrier. She was incredible. He watched the way that she would listen to the person talking to her, looking them directly in eye like they were the only other person in the room. She would then answer with a smile and if she had difficulty understanding would smile and shake her head and then have another go.

Even though it was obvious to him that Sharpay was tired, she never let on to anyone else. She continued to smile and talk like nothing was bothering her at all. Everyone adored her friendly demeanour and generous personality. She looked at him and smiled. Troy's heart beat faster. He had to find a way to keep her with him.

Sharpay was enjoying herself even though she did have doubts about the dinner. It turned out to be quite fun. She met some very interesting people and had some good conversations, although some of them were a bit harder to understand than others. She looked over at Troy and smiled.

He looked so good sitting there in his tux. Troy looked like he was enjoying himself as well. He looked over at her and smiled. She took his hand squeezed it and returned to the conversation still holding it.

A while later, they were in the cab on their way back to the hotel. Sharpay cuddled up to Troy, she leaned on his chest and simply listened to his heartbeat. She was exhausted. The events of the night whirled through her mind when she closed her eyes. It all seemed like a wonderful dream. Just a few days before she was a regular student and now she felt like a princess. It was mind-blowing. Sharpay closed her eyes and sighed. Before she knew it they were back at the hotel.

Troy took her hand and helped her out of the cab. Arms linked, they walked slowly through the lobby, the easy, unhurried walk of lovers. They waved hello to the concierge and got into the elevator. They arrived at the penthouse moments later.

Troy led her up the stairs and into the bedroom. He undressed her at a leisurely pace and then undressed himself. He left the clothes forgotten on the floor and picked her up and laid her gently on the bed. He got in beside her and he held Sharpay tightly to him until they fell asleep.

The next morning they woke up together. Sharpay reached over and put her hand on his chest. She loved the wonderfully secure feeling she felt waking up next to him.

He reached over and pulled her to him. "Bon matin chère." He kissed her neck.

"Morning Troy." She stretched lazily, enjoying the feeling of waking up with him. "What shall we do today?" She giggled as he started moving lower. "Troy..."

He slid his way back up her body. "Oui chère?" he gave her his most innocent look.

She laughed. "What do you want to do today?"

He grinned. "I was showing you what I wanted to do today." Sharpay lightly punched him in the shoulder. He smiled and went back to what he was doing. "We have plenty of time."

Sharpay closed her eyes and smiled. "That party last night was fun." She shuddered as he kissed the back of her knees. She got a muffled 'yes' as a response. "That... Countess was a... riot." Again a muffled response. Sharpay gave up on trying to have a conversation her mind was blanking out. Troy slid back up to her and kissed her. She moaned and let herself drown in the sensation.

A couple of hours later they went downstairs to the kitchen to get something to eat. They settled with a bowl of cereal each. They took their bowls to the couch and sat down.

"Troy is that the newspaper?" She pointed at the folded paper by the door.

"Must be. Neo probably dropped it off." He got up and picked it up. Still holding the bowl, he opened up the paper. He looked at it and frowned.

"What's wrong Troy?" She saw the look on his face. She put her bowl down and went to him. Sharpay peeked over his shoulder.


	25. Chapter 24

Chapter 24 –

On the front cover was a picture of the two of them kissing at the dinner. He flipped the page. Inside were several pictures of them. Some were from the dinner and the reception the night before. Others were of them hiding from the reporters. She couldn't read what they said about them but she did notice that one of the pictures had a circle drawn around her left hand, accentuating the ring Troy gave her. She looked over them again and then at Troy.

"I hate reporters!" He crumpled up the paper and threw it aside.

Sharpay rubbed his shoulders. "Troy, so what? They took a few pictures. It doesn't matter."

He turned around and hugged her. "I just don't like them intruding." He shook his head. "I just don't see why they have to do it."

"It's their job. Our job is to not let it get to us. Who cares if they get pictures of us having a good time. As long as it's a not picture of us having too good of a time." She winked at him. "So how about that tour you offered me?"

He agreed, it was pointless to let them ruin their fun. How was she always able to get him out of a bad mood? He smiled at her. "Let's get dressed!"

They ran back upstairs.

They got dressed into some comfortable and warm clothes and went to see if they could find Neo anywhere. They found him in the lobby a little while later talking to some local women. Troy smiled at her as they approached. "He draws women like moths to a flame."

Sharpay laughed, "Like you have any trouble."

He gave her a mischievous smile. "Hey Neo!" They walked up to him.

The women looked at Troy and Sharpay and smiled.

"Hey you two. I was wondering when you would decided to leave your little love nest." He smiled.

Sharpay blushed.

Neo saw the blush and smiled wider. "This is Gretchen and Inga." He motioned at the women. "Gretchen, Inga, I would like you to meet Troy Bolton and Sharpay Evans." They all shook hands and traded hellos.

Sharpay noticed that the women were giving her some curious glances. _They're probably won__dering what I'm doing with Troy_ Sharpay shrugged, she couldn't care less about what they thought about her.

Troy simply replied to their looks by pulling her closer to him.

Troy looked over at Neo. "We were wondering whether or not you would like to join us in a little sight seeing." He looked at the women. "You are welcome to join us."

They shook their heads. Neo looked at Troy and shrugged. "I think I will stay with them."

Troy rolled his eyes and smiled. "As you wish. We'll see you later ok?" He and Sharpay approached the main desk and asked for the concierge. He noticed them before anyone could reach him. He left the people he was talking to and walked over.

"Herr Bolton, Fraulein Evans! Out for a day trip?" He smiled warmly at them.

"Yes, we were wondering if you could tell us some of the better sights to see?"

The man's excitement was evident. He quickly walked to the desk and pulled out a pen and paper and started writing directions down and drawing little maps to different sights. He took a look at it and nodded to himself. "Here you go. Those are the better sights that tourists don't often see."

Troy took it from him. "Thank you." Sharpay smiled her gratitude. Troy led her out of the hotel and they walked to the first sight on the map.

It was fun to walk around the city. It was gorgeous. The moment they stepped out of the hotel, it seemed like they walked into another era. The buildings were so different from what she was use to seeing. They all look so old and dignified. She gasped in awe at the monuments and took some pictures.

Ignoring the photographers, Troy put his arm around her waist as they stopped to take in the sights. He looked down at her and smiled. She was so sweet. She made even the simple things, like walking around looking at sights, fun. He loved the way that she took pleasure in the small things. The little shops, the people, the sounds, the smells, they all delighted her. He noticed that she often turned her camera to the flowers and people. Sharpay looked at him and smiled. His heart stopped. She was incredible. Unable to stop himself Troy leant down and kissed her.

"Mmmm, what was that for?" Her eyes darkened with his kiss. She put her arms around his neck.

"For being you." He looked at her face and realized he loved looking at her.

"You're so sweet." She kissed him.

"It's true. I am totally in love with you, Sharpay." Troy took her hand and they continued walking.

"I'm so in love with you too." Sharpay meant it. She loved every moment with him. She loved his wit, his charm; in short everything about him. She smiled at him. They walked around the rest of the sights on the list talking along the way. After taking in their fill they headed back in the direction of the hotel. It was getting dark by the time they got back. They walked by the concierge and said hi then headed to the elevators. They leaned against the back as they rode it up to the top. Troy held her to him and grinned happily. Sharpay observed some of the older guests tutting and shaking their heads at their display of affection. Uncomfortable under their scrutinizing gaze, she tried to extricate herself from Troy's arms. He held on tighter. "Troy..." "Chère, who cares what they think." He whispered the words against her neck.

Sharpay knew he was right. Why should she care what total strangers thought of her? After the elevator stopped several times to let people on and off they finally reached their room.

Quietly they took off their coats and shoes. Troy pulled Sharpay through the room and sat her down on the couch. He kneeled in front of her.

" Sharpay." He looked up at her, eyes sparkling. "Please stay with me. I need you to be with me. Je t'adore."

Sharpay put her hands on his cheeks. "Troy, I love you too." She stopped.

"But you must finish school. Is that what you were going to say?" He took her hands and kissed them.

"No. Yes." Sharpay shook her head. "I want to. Believe me I do. I want to be with you always." She looked at the sparkling ring on her finger.

He looked at it also. " Sharpay, I will not push you. The decision is yours to make and I know that I cannot change your heart."

"Troy, my heart is yours. Never doubt that. I promise that I will come back to you as soon as I can." She kissed his cheek. "I could never keep away from you."

" Sharpay, I will wait forever if I must." He drew her toward him and kissed her, an incredible, deep, stirring kiss.

Sharpay 's eyes filled with tears. "I won't make you wait that long." She reached for him and kissed him back.

HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM

The rest of Sharpay 's stay was pretty much the same, concerts, interviews, sight seeing and she enjoyed every minute of it. She had a great time with Troy, he made everything a lot offun.

On her last day there, they decided to stay in and spend some quiet time. After a long day of making love and talking, they sat together on the couch in front of the glowing fire and cuddled.

Sharpay fixed dinner this time and they ate it on the floor in the warm glow of the fire delighting in the flavour of the food. Afterwards they did the dishes together and then settled on the couch, listened to music and talked.

"So how is it you are not as poverty stricken as the rest of the students?" Troy looked into her eyes.

Sharpay laughed. "They aren't poverty stricken. It's more like a lack of free flowing cash." She thought of how her friends had to save and stick to a budget.

Troy laughed. "Ok then how come you have a free flow of cash?"

"My parents are pretty well off. And I have a pretty hefty trust fund." She looked at him.

"That would explain why you have such nice things." He pointed at her diamond earringsand her silk blouse. "Yeah. Why? Has that been bothering you? Because I assure you I don't have another world trotting boyfriend hidden anywhere." She took his hand and kissed his talented fingers.

He laughed. "I was just curious. You never seemed like the rest of your friends."

"Really? In what way?" Now it was her turn to be curious.

He shrugged. "You are more grown up. I saw how you handled yourself at your first dinner. You took it like a pro. Other women your age probably would have talked about the latest music video on MTV or something." He gazed into her eyes. "But you talked to everyone even though I knew you were tired and couldn't understand some of what was going on." He sighed. "You're just incredible."

Sharpay blushed. "Thank you. It means a lot coming from you." She smiled. "To tell you the truth I was dreading going to that dinner. I thought it would be a long boring affair, but it wasquite fun. Especially that countess and that husband of hers."

"Ah, would you believe that he is her fifth husband?"

"No. That's not true!" Sharpay feigned shock. The countess was an eccentric woman. That Sharpay picked up right away, it didn't shock her in the least that she's been married so manytimes.

"I hear that she wants to be moving onto her sixth soon."

Sharpay raised her eyebrows. "Sixth?" She looked at Troy. How could anyone want to be married six times? "You're joking! Who?"

He puffed out his chest importantly.

"You're kidding." Wide-eyed Sharpay looked at him.

He shook his head and grinned. He loved teasing her just to see her reaction.

"She's like seventy years old!"

"She's only fifty." Troy said in mock indignation. They started laughing. Sharpay gave him a light punch on the arm. He grabbed her and started tickling all the little spots he found over the week that made her giggle. They fell off the couch and onto the floor as they tickled each other.

Laughing Sharpay pulled Troy down to her and kissed him. He kissed her back and started undoing the buttons to her blouse. He stopped and dropped his head on her chest when he heard the knock at the door.

Troy looked at her and sighed. "Hold that thought. It's probably Neo coming to say goodbye." He climbed off of her and walked to the door and opened it.

Sharpay got back onto the couch and straightened her blouse and hair.

Troy opened the door and swore when he saw it wasn't Neo. He tried to shut the door but she stuck her foot in. "Va t'en!"

She looked over and saw Sabine standing on the other side of the door in a trench coat and what looked like underwear underneath. _Here we go again._

"Sabine, what the hell are you doing here? I told you I don't want to see you ever again." Troy looked calm, but Sharpay could see the anger blazing in his eyes. She knew Sabine was trying his last nerve.

Sabine simply squeezed her way past him and into the penthouse. "You don't mean that, Troy." She purred. "We are so good together." She put her hand on his chest. Troy backed out of reach.

"Leave right now." His voice was edged with ice.

Sharpay sat on the couch watching. Sabine saw her and strode over.

"So you are spending time with that child." She sniffed disdainfully. "How nice." She looked at Sharpay slowly circling the couch were she sat like a shark circling its prey. "So you think that he loves you? I bet he told you that you were the only one for him." She eyed him. "He told me that once. He'll soon bore of you like he did me and the others." Troy muttered something at her under his breath.

"As a matter of fact he has." Sharpay stood up and faced her. She wasn't going to back down this time. "And he doesn't look like he's going to get bored of me anytime soon."

"Stupid girl! Once he has had his fun he'll toss you aside."

Sharpay stood glaring at her. _Just one punch_...


	26. Chapter 25

Chapter 25 –

Troy came up behind her, he knew what she was thinking of doing. He put his hands on her shoulders as if to say she's not worth it.

Sabine had a superior smirk on her face until she looked at Sharpay's clenched hands and saw the ring. Her expression quickly changed.

Eyes narrowed, she whipped around and angrily struck Troy in the face. He stood there and took it without flinching. "How dare you! You leave me for a child! A little girl that you can mould into whatever you like!" she glared at him. "I will never forget this." She swung open the door. "You'll pay!" she glared at Sharpay. "Especially you, you little whore!" She stormed out the door slamming it hard enough to rock the vase of pink and white roses on a table nearby.

Troy exhaled, shut the door and sat down next to Sharpay. "I'm sorry about that chère. She just will not leave me alone." He attempted to put his arm around her. "Maybe she has gotten the message now." He toyed with the ring on her finger.

Sharpay moved away so that she could look at him. "Is that why you like me? Because I'm young and naïve?"

Troy gently placed his hands on either side of her face. " Sharpay, you know that's not true. I love you for you. You're intelligent, funny, and beautiful. You've brought a light into my world that I have never known or never knew I needed." He reached over and picked a rose out of vase sitting on the table. "If this rose was not to have any sunlight what would happen? It would whither and die, non? It is like you and me. Without you I would surely shrivel up and die. With you I am able to enjoy life. Making you happy is as essential to me as breathing. I need you. You are my soul mate." He looked into her eyes. " Sharpay you do believe me don't you?"

Such beautiful words. Sharpay looked at him, looked into his eyes. She saw the love there. "Yes, I do." He kissed her. She pulled back. "But what about the other girls she talked about? Have you been out with many women?" It never occurred to her before that there were other women besides Sabine and herself.

Troy shook his head. "There were no other girls. I am not the type to go looking for casual relationships." Sharpay studied his face looking for any signs at all that he was lying. She saw none.

He would never lie to her. She nodded. "I can't see you doing that either." She sighed. They were very much alike. Sharpay could never imagine having a fling with anyone and she knew that he felt the same. "Do you think that she will do anything to me?"

Troy shook his head again. "She likes to threaten but never has she followed through. She has a temper but she wouldn't do anything like that. Sabine doesn't have it in her."Sharpay wasn't so sure though. She saw the look on her face. Sabine would have killed her right then and there if she could have.

Troy saw how tense Sharpay was and started to massage her shoulders. Sharpay needed some time to think. "Troy, I think I'll go and take a bath ok?" She shrugged him off, got up and without looking back, walked up the stairs. Troy's heart ached as he watched her go up the stairs. It was as if she erected a wall of ice around herself. In an instant his warm, loving Sharpay was replaced with a wintry, impenetrable figure. _Damn Sabine! _Because of her Sharpay was closing off again.

He had to do something before she closed off completely and he lost the best thing in his life. Troy got up and walked to the stairs then stopped and shook his head. She didn't need him to crowd her right now. Instead he walked to the living room and picked up the phone and started dialling.

Sharpay walked into the bathroom and turned the taps on. Slowly, she undressed and got in. Closing her eyes, she leaned back and listened to the water splash. Sharpay thought of all the things that had happened over the past week and then about what Sabine had said. No, everything that they had done and said this week was real. It had to be. Sharpay turned on the jets and let them pound some sensation into her numb limbs. No one can pretend happiness like that. The smiles and the kisses and the love were all real. She shook her head. Troy did love her and she loved him. To hell with Sabine.

Sharpay soaked for a little while longer and then decided to go back down to talk things through with Troy. She knew she couldn't do this to him. He was always up front with her and it was time that she learned to do that with him. She got out of the bath dried herself off and put on jeans and a T-shirt. Barefoot she headed down the stairs. She found Troy waiting for her at the bottom. She noticed that Troy's poise was gone, in its place were tension and apprehension

Sharpay was shocked by his haggard appearance. He had never looked like this. Her heart went out to him. Troy did love her as much as she loved him.

Anxiously, he looked at her. Troy's heart stopped when she simply stood there looking at him. Her face didn't betray any signs to what she was thinking. Even her eyes seemed guarded. Then slowly Troy noticed them change. Sharpay looked into his eyes and held out her hand. Troy let out the breath he was holding, smiled and took it.

" Sharpay." He held her to him and breathed in her scent. Relief coursed through his entire body.

She buried her face in his chest. "Troy, we can't let such a wonderful week end on a sour note."

"I agree." He rested his cheek on top of her head. "That is why I'm taking you back myself."

Sharpay smiled at him. "Really?"

"Oui, I cleared my schedule so I can take you home and then I have to return the next day and meet Neo in London."

Sharpay jumped up and threw her arms around his neck. "That's great! We'll get to spend a little more time together."

"I am glad that you still want to spend time with me." He took her hands and kissed them. Smiling he picked her up and carried her back upstairs. The next morning they woke up and packed up Sharpay 's things and a couple shirts and jeans for Troy. They stopped by Neo's room and said goodbye and then headed out to the limo.

The concierge rushed over and took Sharpay 's hand. "It was a pleasure having you here, Fraulein." He kissed it.

Sharpay smiled. "I had a very pleasant stay." But she wasn't going to tell him it wasn't because of the service. She looked at Troy and smiled. "Very unforgettable."

He grinned even wider. "We hope to see you again soon."

Troy took her hand and helped her into the limo and then got in himself.

The plane ride was uneventful, they sat and talked about what they would do when they got back to the university. Sharpay wanted to finally introduce him to her friends. Close to ten hours later they landed. They got in the first cab they saw and took it up to the university.

Sharpay led the way up to the suite. They were laughing when they walked in the door. Inside Taylor, Kelsi and Gabriella had already returned. It looked as though they were making coffee and getting ready to watch some TV.

All three looked over when the door opened. "Shar!" Happily they dropped everything and came over to give Sharpay a hug.

Taylor hugged Sharpay and then looked over at Troy. He was very attractive, the posters of him didn't do him any justice. "So this is the guy you've been keeping to yourself huh?" She smiled at him and extended her hand. She noted that Troy looked as happy as Sharpay did. Troy took it and kissed the back, he did the same for Kelsi and Gabriella.

"Troy, this is Taylor, Kelsi and Gabriella." Sharpay gestured at each girl as she said their name.

"Bonjour, everyone." Troy smiled warmly at them. He returned his attention to Sharpay and put his arm around her waist casually. "You are Sharpay 's roommates, non? She speaks of you all a lot." He was amused by their looks of admiration.

Kelsi smiled. Sharpay never looked happier or more relaxed. "You two look very happy."

Troy and Sharpay looked at each other and grinned widely. She felt like she had the words 'Sexually Satisfied' stamped on her forehead. Blushing, Sharpay ran her hand through her hair.

Gabriella watched her as she did. The light glinted off something in her hair. She looked at Sharpay 's hand and spotted the ring. Gasping she grabbed her hand and brought it to her face. "Oh my god! It's gorgeous!" The other two came over and looked at it as well. All commenting on how beautiful it was. "I gotta go show Ryan! Be right back!" Gabriella dashed out of the room and across the hall.

Sharpay looked at Troy. "Ryan is her boyfriend." He nodded and smiled.

Gabriella came back dragging Ryan with her. "Look!" She pointed at the ring. Ryan ignored her for the moment, focussing on Troy.

He stuck his hand out. "You must be Troy." They shook hands. "Take care of that one," he nodded at Sharpay. "She's quite a catch."

Troy smiled at Sharpay, "I know. I intend to."

Troy and Ryan sat down on the couch talking while Sharpay proceeded to show the girls what she got during her trip. She showed them pictures of the sights and they all ohhhed and ahhhhed.

Then she pulled out the necklace and they all took turns looking at it. Gabriella put it on and pranced around the room with it. Sharpay shook her head. She pulled out the teddy bear next. She left the negligee in the bag. Then showed them the key that still hung around her neck. Then she reached into her purse and pulled out the key chains, postcards, and miniatures of the sights that she got them.

"I didn't know what to get you so I got these." She passed them out.

Gabriella still hadn't taken off the necklace. "I want this." She admired her reflection in the mirror, toying with the sapphire. "I think it looks great on me."

Troy walked up behind her and took it off. "Sorry, this is Sharpay 's." Gabriella stared at his reflection, and shivered when his fingers touched her neck. That gorgeous guy was so close to her and just touched her neck. There was such a raw magnetism about him. She could imagine why Sharpay looked so happy. Gabriella grinned foolishly at him. Ryan looked at her and shook his head in amusement.

Sharpay tried not to laugh, but Gabriella's reaction to Troy was so funny that she let out a little giggle.

Troy, oblivious to the effect he had on Gabriella, brought it back to Sharpay who put it back in its case. "Chère, I need a shower can you..." he nodded down the hall. Sharpay knew what he wanted.

"I'll show you where the towels are." She got up and he followed. Handing him one of her own towels and pointed him in the direction of the bathroom. "This stuff is mine." Sharpay pointed at the clutter of shampoos and bodywashes that were hers and she left him to it.

"Merci, chère." He leaned over and gave her a peck on the cheek and disappeared behind the door.

Smiling, Sharpay returned to the living room.

"He's amazing!" Gabriella was babbling now. "His eyes, oh my God, that accent and his body! Wow!"

Sharpay shook her head in amusement.

Pushing Gabriella aside, Taylor pulled her over and sat her down on the couch. "So how was your vacation? What did you guys do?" She grinned as Sharpay blushed. "Like I need to ask. You're positively glowing! So what's he...you know...like?" The girls sat down around her looking for an answer.

Sharpay stared open mouthed at her. Not knowing what to say she looked at Kelsi to defend her.

Kelsi laughed at her helpless look, "Don't look at me! I'm curious too!"

"You guys!" Sharpay 's face went red.

"Must have been a great weekend. Look at this!" Gabriella was going through Sharpay 's bag and had pulled out the negligee.

"Gabs! You guys are terrible!" Sharpay tried to get it away from Gabriella but she ran away from her and after a short chase in the living room she passed it to Taylor.

"It's brand new!" Taylor fingered the lace. "Did he buy it for you?"

"Give it back!" Sharpay reached over and grabbed for it but unfortunately for her, Taylor stood up and held it over her head, well out of Sharpay 's reach.

Taylor giggled, "I'll take that as a yes. So you guys kept pretty busy then huh?" She wiggled her eyebrows.

Troy had finished showering and stood at the entrance to the living room and was listening to the conversation. He shook his head and decided to rescue Sharpay from her taunting friends. He walked in.

"Oui, we did." Smiling sexily, Troy walked up behind them completely naked except for the towel that hung low on his hips. All activity stopped dead as everyone stopped to look. He was still wet from his shower. Beads of water clung to his muscled chest. As he moved towards them, the beads slid down his stomach. While the girls stared at him slack jawed he took the negligee from Taylor's hand, "We will be needing that right now." He picked Sharpay up in his arms and carried her to her room. "I can't believe you just did that." He dumped Sharpay laughing on the bed.

"Your friends are funny." He grabbed the bag and started looking for something to wear. Troy quickly dried himself off and pulled on a white T-shirt and jeans.

"You honestly have no idea how good looking you are do you?" She watched his every movement mesmerized.

He shrugged, "Who cares as long as I look good to you?" He grabbed her and kissed her. "Now are you going to take a shower?" Sharpay nodded. "Ok I'll go out and talk to them." He patted her bum. "See you in a bit."

Sharpay took a hot shower and felt a lot better. She came out dressed in a T-shirt and jeans. She walked out into the living room and found Troy entertaining everyone with one of his stories. She stood in the entrance way and watched him, smiling happily. He looked up and saw her and smiled. He walked over and took her hand, pulling her over to where he was standing before.

Taylor smiled and looked at Sharpay. "I know you told us that he was interesting and funny, but we thought you were making it all up." She looked back at Troy and grinned. "We believe you now."

Troy, nuzzled her neck. "Chère, je suis très fatigué. I'm very tired." He translated for the rest of the group. "I must get some sleep." He winked and walked into Sharpay 's room.

Sharpay watched him walk down the hall and tried to figure out a way of joining him without making it obvious what they were going to be doing. She turned back to them and laughed at the looks the girls gave her. "What's the matter with you guys?"

Kelsi shook her head. "That guy's incredible! You are so lucky. He's good looking, smart, funny and from the way you look after spending a week with him, I'd say he's fantastic at EVERYTHING." Kelsi emphasized the word everything. "And he so obviously loves you." Kelsi looked at the dreamy look Sharpay had on her face. "Can I have him?"

Sharpay just smiled. "Nope sorry."

"Can we work out some sort of schedule so that we can share him? You know, you have him Monday, Wednesday, Friday and the weekend and we get him the rest of the time."

Sharpay laughed and shook her head. "You'll just have to find your own good looking, smart, funny, great at everything guy."

Kelsi pouted and then laughed.

"Can I look at the ring again?" Gabriella held Sharpay 's hand up to the light and stared at the sparkling stones. "Wow!" Sharpay's necklace caught her eye again. "You never did tell us what's up with that key." She arched a brow at Sharpay.

"Oh right, it's the key to his home in Paris."

The girls just groaned. "He gives you everything!"

Sharpay yawned. "Sorry guys but I gotta get some sleep." She got up and headed to her room.

"Yeah right!" The girls threw pillows at her as she walked away.

Sharpay opened the door and found Troy standing at her desk waiting for her. "So this is your room huh?" He spun around in a circle. "It's so small."

Sharpay laughed. "It's the biggest room in the suite, you should see the others."

He shook his head and looked in her closet, "You like shoes huh?" He pointed at the sea of shoes on the floor. "What is with women and shoes?" His attention went to the garment bag hanging in the closet. "Is this the dress you wore on Halloween?" Sharpay nodded. He opened it up and looked at it. "How about this? Do you want to go to the Carnevale for real? I've never been and I think it would be fun for us to explore."

"Yes! I've always wanted to go." She smiled at him. "Do you have time though?"

He nodded as he pulled out the mask and grimaced. "This mask is too sad for you though," he touched the teardrop. "We'll have to get you a new one."

She smiled. It was her old self. She definitely didn't feel like hiding herself behind a melancholy mask any more.

"I have a week vacation in February. We could go and have fun for a week."

"Great now all we have to do is find you a costume." Sharpay was already getting excited.

"You could be a dashing count or something like that." He was so dignified that she couldn't imagine him as anything else.

"Sharpay, chère." He smiled. "It is three months away. We won't have to worry about that for a while. But we are here now." He wiggled his eyebrows. "So what can we do in your tiny room?"

Sharpay laughed and hugged him as they tumbled onto the bed. A couple of hours later they emerged from the room contented and smiling. Everyone was in the kitchen. They turned to them and smiled knowing exactly what they had been up to.

"Hi guys." Chad, Jason and Zeke were in the kitchen, Sharpay gave each of them a hug.

"How were your vacations?"

"It was great! We hung out with the old gang and got food cooked for us and laundry done for us." Chad and Jason were grinning. "What more can you ask for?" They looked over at Troy. "You must be Troy." They shook hands with him. "We've heard a lot about you."

Zeke smiled at Troy and shook hands with him. "Hi there, hope you're taking care of her." He tried to punch Sharpay in the shoulder. Sharpay blocked it and hit him instead. Troy looked impressed. "She says that she doesn't need it, but she does." He teased.

Troy laughed. "Would you all like to join us for dinner?"

They all looked at each other. "Sure!" They all scrambled about as everyone started to get ready to go out. "It sure beats cooking ourselves." Troy and Sharpay sat at the table. She watched Troy as he watched everyone running about. He looked very amused.

"You all do this every time you go anywhere?" Sharpay nodded. "Bizarre."

"You think this is bad? You should have seen us on Halloween. It was a nightmare." Sharpay took his hand. "Come check this out." She led him to the bathroom and pointed at the girls trying to put makeup on all at the same time. They mock screamed and tried to hide their half made up faces from him. Troy shook his head and laughed.

Gabriella looked over her shoulder. "Is it going to be fancy?"

Sharpay and Troy looked at each other and nodded. "The fanciest!"

Gabriella panicked and ran into her room to find something suitable to wear. Sharpay shook her head. Sharpay and Troy went to her room and found something to wear. Sharpay settled on black slacks and an ivory silk blouse. Troy wore his jeans and a white dress shirt. After a smouldering kiss, they emerged once again from the room.

All the girls apart from Gabriella were ready, she was still adding a few finishing touches. Sharpay put a little lipstick on and was happy with the way that she looked. She looked at her smiling reflection. She did have a glow about her. Sharpay looked at Troy's reflection and smiled at him. After Gabriella finished up they headed across the hall.

Sharpay turned to Troy and whispered, "Hold your breath." then opened the door. In their room they still had cases and cases of beer cans and liquor bottles from Chad and Jason's little get togethers stacked in their closet and unwashed dishes piled in the sink. Troy's eyes widened. He now understood why she said to hold his breath. The boys gathered in the living room and did a mock runway type walk.

"Ready then?" Everyone nodded. They all walked down to the parking lot. The girls and Troy walked to Sharpay 's car.

Troy looked at it and nodded. "Cute car chère." Sharpay smiled. They all got in, Troy in the front and the three girls in the back.

She drove past Zeke's space and yelled, "Follow me!" then sped off. Zeke quickly caught up and followed close behind as Sharpay drove downtown. They parked in a parkade and walked around the corner to a theme restaurant called 'Niners'. The girls liked to come here when they were shopping and when they wanted to celebrate something. Inside was a fifties type motif.

They waited for about twenty minutes in the waiting area before they got a table. Sharpay was impressed at how Troy sat and waited with the rest of them. He certainly wasn't like other celebrities who demanded to be treated better than everyone else. Instead he was patient and even joked about to past the time. If it was possible, Sharpay fell for him even more.


	27. Chapter 26

**Ok so I know I havent posted in a really long time, but unfortunately**** my life has been all school and work. I do promise to finish this fic though. If someone wants to take over Everlasting Love, I would love for them to, just let me know, and I will approve. I don't mean to sound picky, but I would love that story to be carried out by a great writer. I know this site has some pretty amazing ones ;)**

Chapter 26 -

They all sat down and looked at the menus. Sharpay didn't really need to. She ordered the same thing every time she was here, Caesar salad, chicken fingers and an iced tea. Troy looked it over and didn't know what to get so he got the same as Sharpay. Everyone else got more exotic sounding foods.

They spent the next few hours talking over their food and sharing stories. Everyone got along well and Sharpay was happy that Troy fit in. After dinner they decided to go across the street and play pool for while. It was great. Troy played very well even though he swore that the last time he played was in university. He and Sharpay played against Zeke and Taylor, while the other four played each other. Then they would switch.

They finished off the night at one of the local night clubs. Everyone but Sharpay, Troy and Zeke drank. They danced and sang along to the music until the early hours of the morning. The walked back to the cars, well most of them walked Chad and Jason needed a little help, and they drove back to Rez. They were helping the boys up the walkway when Sharpay saw Jeff and Amy walking toward them. She stiffened unconsciously and Zeke glared at him.

Troy saw their reactions. "Is that Jeff?" Sharpay nodded. Troy's jaw clenched.

Sharpay put a hand on his arm and shook her head. "He's not worth it cher." Troy nodded.

Amy smiled at everyone but Sharpay and Zeke. She gave them a dirty look and kept  


walking. Jeff pretended not to notice them at all.

Troy looked at Sharpay. "What is the matter with her?"

Sharpay rolled her eyes. "That's his new girlfriend. She's probably mad that Zeke hit him."

Slowly they climbed the stairs and walked into the suite. They washed up, got into bed  
and fell into an exhausted sleep.

The next morning Sharpay woke with Troy kissing her. "Morning chère."

She stretched and kissed him back. "Good morning. Did you sleep alright?" She leaned back to look at him careful not to tumble off the side. The tiny bed could barely hold them and they had to find some interesting positions to fit them both on comfortably. They settled with pressing themselves together as close as they could and entwining their limbs. It worked out quite well.

He nodded and played with a strand of hair. "When will I see you next chère?" He looked a little sad.

Sharpay's heart sank, it was their last day together. "Christmas?"

Troy shook his head. "I am spending it with my parents. Would you like to come?"

Sharpay shook her head. "I gotta spend it with mine. New Years?"



"I have a concert in Madrid." He ran his finger over her lips. "You could come." she shook her head.

"Then I guess it will have to be the holiday in February."

Sharpay's eyes started to well up.

"Don't cry chère, we'll find a way. I promise." He kissed her, sealing the promise. Sharpay closed her eyes as tears streamed down her cheeks. He continued to kiss and caress her trying to reassure himself as well as her that everything would be ok. They lay holding each other for a long time before they decided to get up. Trpy had to catch his plane soon or else he wouldn't make it to London on time.

They got dressed and walked out to the living room. The girls were there having breakfast. They each gave Troy a hug. Then he and Sharpay headed across the hall. The guys were watching TV, they said their goodbyes as well. Quietly they walked to Sharpay's car and she drove to the airport.

Neither said a word the entire trip. They got out of the car and Sharpay walked him to the terminal. They sat there miserable for a few minutes. Troy turned to her. "Come with me." He knew what her answer would be before she said it.

She shook her head and wiped away a tear.

"I will be back soon, I will think of something." They stood up and he gave her a deep kiss. He held her to him and had to will himself to let her go. He gave her one last look and walked out to the jet.



Sharpay waited until the plane had disappeared into the cloudy sky before she returned to Rez.

Totally depressed, Sharpay walked into her room and shut the door. She curled up in her bed and tried to think of when she could see him next. It was hopeless. Between his schedule and her classes they didn't have much time to talk on the phone much less fly half way around the world to be together. Sharpay put her face in her pillow and cried herself to sleep.

HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHS

The next month was hell, Sharpay returned to her classes to find that Jeff had somehow registered for the same ones. He was there in all her classes lurking in the back. He never said anything or did anything but just knowing he was there bothered Sharpay. He would arrive at the class before her so she could see him as she walked in, and then sit until she walked past him at the end of class. This daily routine wore Sharpay out. She didn't know what he was thinking or what he was planning to do. At the end of each day Sharpay was exhausted and usually went straight home, did some reading and then went to sleep. She almost completely lost her appetite. She would settle for a coffee in the morning and maybe a sandwich at lunch and that was it.

Troy called at least twice a week, he missed her as much as she did him. They talked about what they had been doing and what they were going to do. How much they missed each other. Sharpay thought she was going to go crazy, she missed him so much. She told him what was going on with Jeff. Troy was not impressed. He worried about her. Especially since Taylor had taken it upon herself to tell Troy what was going on with Sharpay and he didn't like it. One night while Sharpay was in the shower she snuck into her room and called him up on the cell phone. She told him how Sharpay wasn't eating and how she was tired a lot of the time. He didn't mention their conversation to Sharpay though. He would have to arrange to come over sooner than they had planned.

The girls worried about her. Sharpay had lost too much weight and looked like a ghost of her former self. They tried cooking exotic foods, but she wasn't interested. They tried regular meals, take out, dessert foods, but nothing seemed to appeal to her. Sharpay assured them that she was alright but they weren't so sure. They wanted her to go see a doctor but she refused saying that she was ok. That she was just stressed out and she would get over it. After all exams  
were coming up and having Jeff in all her classes didn't help at all.

Sharpay walked into the suite after another long day to find everyone standing in the living room waiting for her.

"Hi guys what's going on?" she walked into the kitchen to grab a coffee.

"We've decided that enough is enough. We can't have you walking around like a zombie anymore!" Taylor grabbed her and sat her down on the couch. "We're all going out tonight to the clubs and you can't say no."

Sharpay shook her head. "I don't feel like it."

"Nope you're coming. It's the last chance we have to party before exams start."

"You guys..." she tried weakly.

"You're coming." She looked at everyone and they all nodded.

"Fine." She was just going to sit there anyways.

"Good we leave in a couple of hours."

Sharpay looked at the time. It was already 6 o'clock. "Ok. But I'm driving."

"Nope." Zeke came up behind her. "I am. You can drink and have fun."



Sharpay sighed. There was no arguing with them, they had already planned everything. "Alright you guys."

Taylor, Gabriella and Kelsi dragged her off to find something to wear. They went into her room and turned on her stereo really loud and started going through her closet and drawers. The finally picked out black cigarette pants and a tight floral velour top. Everyone rushed around as usual getting ready. Sharpay began feeling better when she started getting dressed and putting her makeup on. It got her out of the monotony of her days. They all finished up and went across the  
hall to the guys' place. They were all ready and waiting on the girls.

"All ready?" The girls nodded. "Let's go then!" They all piled into Kelsi's truck. The girls climbed into the front with Zeke while to boys got in the back and layed down to hide from cops. At the club they got out and got into line. The Munk was the most popular club for the university crowd. It was the newest one in town and had the best ambience and sound. They waited their turn to get past the bouncer and finally were all in. They pushed their way through the crowd and headed up the stairs. Upstairs were tables and funkily designed chairs and they managed to get a hold of three tables and enough chairs for them all. A waitress headed over  
and asked them what they wanted. Kelsi ordered a vodka slime for each of the girls to start.

"You know it's two for one night right?" She looked at them all.

"Cool." Kelsi nodded and the rest of the girls smiled.

She reappeared moments later with the drinks.

The took their drinks and headed over to the pool table. They played for a while and when their drinks were done they headed back to the bar. They ordered another round and went back to the table the staked off as theirs. They looked over at the guys and they looked like they were having a great time. Several girls were crowded around their table looking very interested in what they were doing. The guys were having a chugging contest and the girls were loving every minute of it.

The girls laughed and finished off their drinks. Kelsi looked over at Sharpay. "Wanna dance?" Sharpay nodded.

They headed down and started dancing in the middle of the crowd. Before long the rest of the girls joined them. They were having a great time. Gabriella and Sharpay went to the bar to order more drinks.

Sharpay looked at Gabriella. "What do you want? It's on me!"

She shrugged. "Whatever you feel like."

Sharpay ordered a couple of tequila shooters. "Ok try this. I'm warning you it's strong." She handed her one of the shot glasses. They both took the shots. Gabriella started coughing and choking. Sharpay laughed and slapped her on the back. "I warned you!" She ordered a couple of  
vodka shots next. "Let's go back to table!"

Gabriella followed still spluttering from the effects of the tequila.

Gabriella shook her head. "Let's dance!" Sharpay nodded and handed her a shot, they downed them and headed back onto the dance floor. Kelsi had collected a few admirers and they were dancing in the middle of the floor. Taylor and Zeke were next to them and the rest of the guys were no where to be seen. Shrugging the two girls joined them and danced.

It felt nice to get out and do something other than go to classes and the library. Sharpay let herself have fun. She danced with the girls until her legs hurt. She signalled to the girls that she was going to sit down. They nodded. Kelsi joined her.

"Having fun?" Kelsi sat next to her at the table.

"Yeah!" Maritza tapped her hands to the beat of the music. She felt a lot better now that she was out of the suite and away from work.

"Me too! You have to help me celebrate!" Kelsi signalled a waitress.

"Celebrate what?" Sharpay looked at her.

Kelsi looked at the waitress. "Two margaritas!" Her attention went back to Sharpay. "I am single as of today!"

"I didn't know you were going out with anyone." Surprised, Sharpay looked at her. Kelsi had never mentioned a boyfriend.

"Yup he lives back home. He told me today that he's seeing someone else." She took the drink the waitress offered and held it out.

"What happened?" Sharpay took hers and they touched rims. Kelsi guzzled hers. Sharpay took a sip.

"We thought that we could make a long distance relationship work. But it didn't work out quite as we planned. He got together with an old friend of ours and now I'm out of the picture." She grinned bitterly.

Sharpay grimaced. Ouch that had to hurt. "Are you alright?"

Kelsi nodded emphatically. "Best thing that could happen!" She took another sip. She grinned at Sharpay. "Now I can find a great guy like Troy!"

Sharpay smiled weakly. "If you need to talk you know where to come."

Kelsi nodded. "Yup, but right now we have got to party!" She grabbed Sharpay's arm and pulled her down the stairs and to the DJ booth. "We want 'Jungle Boogie' and 'Heart of Glass'." Kelsi and Sharpay were notorious for their taste for disco music. And these two were their favourite. The DJ nodded and the girls went back to the dance floor. The songs started moments later and they started dancing and singing along. The whole group was together on the floor amid the heaving mass of bodies. Sharpay looked at everyone, they all looked so happy, even Kelsi was grinning ear to ear. Sharpay couldn't help but pick up on the good mood.

They danced and sang for a while more as Sharpay looked around for Kelsi.

"Where's Kelsi?" They shrugged their shoulders at her. Sharpay walked over to the railing and leaned over it looking for Kelsi. She spotted her on the bottom level sitting at a table crowded by guys. She shook her head. Sharpay decided to leave her for a few more minutes before heading down to get her. she walked back to the others.

"Where is she then?"

Sharpay pointed down. "She's talking to a bunch of guys." They nodded.

Gabriella got up. "Anyone want another drink? I'm heading to the bar." Sharpay and Taylor joined her. By now the girls were getting tipsy and they waved their way to the bar, trying to keep each other up by holding on to each other. They giggled as they nearly tipped over a table.

"Hey! Watch it!" Sharpay looked over and a very big guy stood up. "You almost made me spill my drink."

Sharpay put up her hand. "Sorry buddy, we didn't mean to. I'll get you another." They walked away to the bar.

He grabbed her by the shoulder and pulled her back. He was shaking his head. "I know a way you can make it up to me." He leered at Gabriella and Taylor as well.

She shrugged his hand off her shoulder. "Get lost!" He grabbed her arm again. The move brought back memories of Halloween. Sharpay wrench her arm, away grabbed his drink and threw it in his face. "I said leave us alone!" Taylor and Gabriella looked completely shocked, especially when Sharpay turned to confront him.


	28. Chapter 27

Chapter 27-

"You bitch!" He tried to grab for her again, but the bartender came over and grabbed him.

"I think it's time for you to go pal." He waved at one of the bouncers and he came over and took him away.

"Are you girls alright?" They nodded. "Ok then have a couple on the house." He walked back behind the counter. "What'll it be?"

They looked at each other. "Margaritas!" He made them and handed them to the girls.

"So what are good looking girls like you doing here all alone?" he smiled at them. Gabriella shook her head. "We're not. My boyfriend is with some friends some where." Taylor nodded. Sharpay shrugged.

"How about you?" he nodded at Sharpay.

Taylor laughed, "You can forget about her. She's taken!"

Sharpay smiled and nodded. She held up her hand displaying the glittering ring. "I've got something to do." She left the girls talking to the nice bartender. She walked down the stairs and headed over to where she saw Kelsi last. She wove her way through the crowd and finally got to the table where Kelsi was. She was smiling from behind her glass at a couple of guys. Sharpay looked at the table and it was literally covered with empty glasses. She shook her head and  
tapped Kelsi on the arm.

"Hey! How's it going?"

Kelsi smiled. "Great!" she took another sip. "These are my new friends Tom and Gord." She pointed at them.

She nodded to them. "Mind if I join you?" Sharpay sat down next to her when she shook her head. "Are you ready to go home yet?" Kelsi shook her head.

Sharpay was about to say something else when she felt a hand on her shoulder. Not knowing what to expect, she whipped her head around ready to confront who ever it was.

"Hey having a good time?" She looked up to see Zeke's smiling face. Sharpay nodded then pointed at Kelsi.

He shook his head as he watched her sway in her seat. "Hey Kelsi I think it's time to go home!"

Kelsi shook her head and got up. Laughing she ran off into the crowd. They spotted her some time later sitting on the stairs that led to the sunken dance floor.

A bouncer approached them as they walked over to her. "I think you're friend's had enough." He pointed at Kelsi. "If she has anymore I'll have to ask her to leave!" They nodded and he walked back to his post.

Zeke leaned down and picked her up. "Kelsi it's time to go." This time she was too disorientated to argue. Zeke stayed with Kelsi while Sharpay went and gathered everyone up. About ten minutes later Sharpay had everyone together and they left the club and piled back into the truck.

Back at Rez, they half carried half dragged Kelsi and Chad up the hill to the building. Apparently according to Jason's drunken slur, Chad got into a drinking contest with some guys at the club. He won, but the state he was left in made you wonder if he really was the winner. The girls helped the boys navigate the stairs and everyone got to their rooms safe and sound.

After making sure Kelsi was safe in her bed, and that she wasn't going to throw up or anything, Sharpay walked out to the kitchen and made herself a coffee. As she walked past the front door she saw a white envelope laying the floor that she didn't see when she walked in. She reached down a picked it up. It had her name on the front so she opened it while she filled the kettle and put it on the stove. Pulling the note out of the envelope she grabbed her mug out of the  
cupboard and put it down beside the stove.

The note had three simple words scrawled on it: _'I'm watching you.'_ Sharpay shuddered and dropped the note onto the countertop. She was suddenly very aware of the window. Quickly she went over and pulled the blinds. Sharpay then looked out the peephole, seeing no one outside she locked the door and leaned up against it. She felt safer and let out a relieved breath.

Suddenly there was a knock at the door.

The sound had Sharpay's nerves bunching up again. She ran, jumping for the knives on the counter by the sink. It was close to four o'clock in the morning. Who could be knocking on the door at this hour?

"Hey Sharpay! I know you're awake open up!" She heard the familiar voice shout on the other side of the door.

Slowly Sharpay relaxed again. _Zeke._ It was Zeke. She opened the door. "Hi. " She moved so that he could walk in.

"Hey I knew you would be awake." He looked at the kettle. "Making coffee?"

"Yeah, you wanna cup?"

He nodded and sat on the couch. "Yeah." He looked at her. She looked pale. "Are you ok? You don't look so happy."

Sharpay walked out with the coffees and the note. She put the mugs down on the table and handed him the note. "I just got this. Someone slipped it under the door."

He looked at it and frowned. "Are you sure it's for you?" She handed him the envelope.

"Ok, so it is for you. Any idea who?"

"I have a few ideas." Sharpay took a sip of her coffee and looked at him.

"Care to share?" He was serious.

"Well there's the obvious. Jeff." She looked at him. "He's somehow gotten into every one of my classes. But he hasn't done anything besides sit there."

Zeke nodded. "And?"

Sharpay exhaled slowly. "While I was in Vienna with Troy, I was threatened by his ex girlfriend, Sabine." Zeke was staring at her. "Troy said not to worry about it since she's done the freaking out thing a lot but nothing has ever become of her threats before."

"There's always a first time." He looked at the note one more time. "Are you going to report this?"

Sharpay nodded. "I will first thing tomorrow."

Zeke got up and handed her the note. "Ok, you want me to go with you?" Sharpay shook her head. "Fine, but if you need me I'm just across the hall, alright? 'Night, Shar." He gave her a hug and left.

"'Night, Zeke." Sharpay stared at the shut door for a while and then got up and locked it. She quietly walked to her room and picked up the cell phone. "I've got to talk to Troy."


	29. Chapter 28

Chapter 28 -

Troy spent the month doing the same routine. Concert, dinners, interviews. He never realized how empty the whole thing was until he was left to do it alone. He missed Sharpay tremendously. Her laugh, her smile, he missed everything about her. He would be watching TV and see something funny and would think about how she would laugh at it and his heart would ache. Troy called her every chance he got but it just wasn't enough.

Neo laughed at his friend. "Troy, calm yourself. You are going to drive yourself insane!"

"I miss her so much! I have to find a way to be with her again." Troy ran a hand through his hair and looked out the window at the busy Parisian streets below his flat.

Neo slapped his back. "You will. But in the mean time you have to relax a bit. Or you'll go crazy." Neo had never seen Troy this messed up over anything before let alone a woman. He shook his head, she must be something special.

HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM

The rest of the month went by pretty quickly for Sharpay. The exam period was the usual frenzy of tempers, cramming, coffee and jangled nerves. Sharpay's own nerves were on the verge of a breakdown, both over the exams and waiting for another note to appear. She had gone to campus security about it but they said that they couldn't do anything about it because it was a one off thing and there was no concrete evidence as to who could have done it.

At the end of it she decided that she definitely needed a break. Sharpay was one of the last people to finish off the final exams. By the time she was done most of the students living in residence were already cleared out for the holidays. In her own suite, only Taylor and herself were left. Gabriella and Kelsi had already gone home to spend the holidays with their families.

Sharpay walked into the suite. "Taylor! I'm finally done!" She dropped her bag at the door and slumped on the couch.

Taylor came out of her room. "Shut up! I've got one more to go at six."

"Ouch, that sucks." Sharpay couldn't stop smiling though.

"Why are you grinning?" She arched a brow at Sharpay. "Wait a sec I know that grin."

"You're going to be seeing Troy sometime soon aren't you?"

Sharpay smiled even wider. "Yeah, I've decided to catch him while he's still in Paris and surprise him. Spend a couple of days with him and then head home to the family."

"That's great so when do you leave?" Taylor flipped through her notes.

"Tonight." She walked to her room.

Taylor followed Sharpay to her room and sat on the bed.

"I can't wait to see him again." She started stuffing clothes into her suitcase.

"What's it been? Two months?" Taylor looked at Sharpay.

She could have told her to the exact minute. "Yeah about that." Sharpay dug into her pile of shoes and threw a couple of pairs into the case. "This is going to be great! I've never been to Paris before."

"Neither have I. Can I come?" Taylor laughed at the stern look she gave her. "Ok, ok I won't!"

Sharpay looked at the swirling snow outside her window and smiled. He would be so surprised!

HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM

Sharpay landed at Charles de Gaulle airport. She retrieved her bags and walked outside and hailed a cab. She gave the driver the address and they were off. The airport was practically a city itself. It was a wonder of metal and glass. Sharpay gazed out the window in awe as the buildings zipped past. As they drove into the city Sharpay caught glimpses of its beauty. In the distance she saw the Eiffel Tower standing tall in the sky. She and Troy would have to climb it before she left. Smiling she settled back into her seat and watched the buildings and cars whiz past.

The driver stopped in front of a large building. Sharpay got out and paid the driver. She picked up her bags and walked to the front door of the building. The doorman held open one off the glass doors and tipped his hat. Sharpay mumbled a 'merci' and walked through. Inside was a large lobby decorated with period furniture. Sharpay stopped a moment to take in her surroundings and smiled. It was very nice.

A little bald man approached her. "Mademoiselle? Voulez-vous quelque chose?" He eyed her wrinkled clothing and general dishevelled appearance with obvious disgust.

She ignored his look and concentrated on quickly translating the phrase in her head. She nodded. "Oui. Ou est l'appartement de Monsieur Bolton?" Sharpay hoped that she said that right.

He looked at her wearily. A foreigner fantastique. "Il n'est pas ici maintenant. Il retournerait plus tard." He spoke slowly.

Sharpay started to get irritated with the man. "Quand est-ce qu'il retourner?"

He shrugged. "Je ne sais pas, Mademoiselle. Voulez-vous un café?" He motioned to the couch in the lobby.

Too tired to argue with him Sharpay nodded and sat down. He brought her a coffee. She sat and slowly sipped at it while she stared at the door.

About an hour later, Sharpay was getting fed up with waiting. She had already looked at all the furniture and decorations. She identified all the paintings and she was successfully ignoring the little man's curious looks at her.

Just as she was contemplating going out and finding a hotel, Troy walked in the door. He wasn't alone.

With him were Neo and a beautiful light red headed woman. Finally. Relieved that the waiting was over, Sharpay got up and went to go and greet him but froze when Troy gave the leggy red headed a hug and lovingly kissed her temple. Not believing her eyes she stood and stared at them. Her head swam; she couldn't believe what she was seeing. She blinked and refocused her eyes. He lied to her. Troy was just like the rest of them, a lying pig. All she could manage  
was a whispered, 'Troy'.

He must have heard her because Troy looked at her then. His facial expression changed from disbelief to incredible joy when he saw her. "Sharpay!" She was here! His smile faded when he saw the stricken expression on her face. Oh no. He looked at the woman and realized what Sharpay must have seen. What she must be thinking. No! Blank faced, Sharpay simply turned away from him and walked out the door. Running, he left the woman and Neo without a word and chased her out the door.

"Sharpay!" He caught up with her as she was getting into a cab. She pretended not to hear him and shut the door.

Troy ran up to the cab and slammed his hand on the hood and windshield. "Attendez!"

The driver stuck his head out ready to shout at him, but saw who it was and stopped. Instead, he sat back and watched enthralled with what was going on. He'd have to tell his friends later that Troy Bolton himself made a scene and his cab was in the middle of it. He made sure to take in all the gritty details.

"Sharpay!" Troy pounded on her window.

Sharpay stared straight ahead like he wasn't even there. "Allez! Allez!" She was shouting at the driver to go, but he wasn't listening to her. He was more interested in watching the scene. She pounded the glass behind his head. "Asshole!"

"Sharpay! Please come out!" Troy pleaded with her through the window.

She glared at him. "You lied to me." Her voice was barely audible through the window.

"Sharpay! It's not what you think! She's Neo's sister! She's like a sister to me!" Troy looked desperate. "Please Sharpay! You know I would never lie to you. I love you!" He yelled it loud enough that several people walking by stopped to look.

Head pounding, Sharpay looked at him. She decided to give him the benefit of the doubt.

Telling herself she was being an idiot she opened the door. How can you believe him? just because he's great looking and given you everything... Light flashed off of the ring on her finger drawing her eye to it. How could she not believe him? He was always completely honest with her.

He practically yanked her out of the cab and hugged her gleefully. Sharpay stood gripping her bag. "Chère I'm so happy to see you!" Troy was pulling her into to building again.

Sharpay managed a weak smile. "Hi Troy."

"Come I'll introduce you to her."

Though she didn't want to, Sharpay followed him to where Neo and the woman were standing. She nodded hello to Neo then turned her attention to the woman.

"Sharpay, this is Fabienne Noyez, Neo's sister. Fabienne, this is my Sharpay." The woman nodded a smile of recognition coming over her face.

_Troy must have told her about me_, Sharpay thought. "Enchanté." She shook hands with her trying to smile. The other woman smiled sweetly, then Fabienne started to get blurry. The room started to spin just before everything went black.

Troy panicked. Still, he managed to catch her as she slid boneless to the floor. Without a second thought he picked her up and brought her up to his apartment ignoring the curious looks of the other patrons. Kicking the door shut he walked into the bedroom and placed her gently on the bed. He looked her over and realized she was fast asleep. Sighing in relief, Troy knelt on the floor next to her and watched her while she slept. She came to him! She must have left right after her exams. Sharpay must have been exhausted! She had gotten too thin. She looked pale and even more fragile than before. He caressed her cheek tenderly. It was the sweetest thing anyone had ever done for him. His heart swelled and he kissed her gently. Troy sat and watched over her until her eyes started to flutter

When she came to, Sharpay found herself nestled comfortably in a large soft bed with Troy kneeling on the floor beside her looking worried.

"Chère, are you alright?" He put a cool hand on her forehead.

"Yeah I'm alright." She tried to sit up but her head swam as she did.

Trot gently helped her lay back down. "Doucement chère. You must be so tired!" He kissed her forehead. "I'm so glad you are here. I missed you so much! To tell you the truth I was going to fly over to you tomorrow." He grinned sheepishly and reached behind him. He pulled a  
ticket off the softly illuminated end table next to his bed and handed it to Sharpay.

Sharpay looked at him. "A commercial flight?" She looked at the ticket puzzled. "But you  
have your own plane." She looked at him. Or was he lying about that?

"Oui, but I gave the pilots the holiday off." He smiled at her. "You do not think that I am so  
cruel as to keep them away from their families on the holidays do you?"

"Of course not." Sighing, Sharpay sat up slowly. Why was she being so suspicious? This  
was Troy. He wasn't like Jeff, not in the least. "You're the kindest man I know." She put her  
hand on his. "I'm sorry I jumped to the wrong conclusion. I just wasn't expecting to see what I  
saw. I was tired and the flight was terrible..."



Troy silenced her with a kiss. "Chère, I understand. You were tired. You just finished  
exams and had to fly all the way over here. But you really have to stop thinking that I am like your ex." He stopped and shook his head when she opened her mouth to apologize. "But all I care about is the fact that you are here with me right now." He kissed her again her taste was  
intoxicating. "I can't believe you flew all that way alone." He held her to him. "I almost went crazy without you."

"Me too." She pulled him back to her. She looked at his face gazing at every feature. She  
stopped at his happily sparkling eyes. Sharpay smiled at him. "I missed you so much, Troy."

He looked at her, suddenly serious. "Sharpay what about that note you got. What  
happened about that?"

Sharpay completely forgot about it. "Nothing ever came of it. Security couldn't do anything  
about it since I never got another one and I had no proof as to who could have written it."

Troy pulled her to him and held her. "Useless. They're all useless." He tightened his  
arms around her. "Stay with me Sharpay. I can keep an eye on you that way."

Sharpay shook her head. "I can't live my life in fear Troy. If I do they win."

"I can have my men keep an eye on you."

Images of men in black suits and dark sunglasses danced their way through Sharpay's  
mind. "No I think I can live without that."



Troy laughed. "What were you just thinking chère?" He had seen the strange look on  
her face.

"Visions of secret service men entered my mind." She laughed too at the thought.  
She looked at Troy. He was smiling impishly.

"Now, how about saying hi to me properly?"


	30. Chapter 29

Chapter 29 –

A few hours later they lay in bed exhausted holding each other.

"Sharpay you will be here for Christmas, non? My parents are dying to meet you." He toyed with her fingers.

"I can't. I have to go back to my parents' house to spend it with them." Sharpay sighed. "I wish I could stay longer."

"Me too." He looked thoughtful. "How about I call them up and they can come here?"

Sharpay smiled. "Sure. I'd like to meet them." She stretched and smiled some more. "I guess we should get up and do something huh?"

Troy grinned. "You don't want some sleep? You have had a very long day chère."

Sharpay laughed. "So? I'm more interested in spending time with you. I can sleep when I get to my mom's house."

"Ok then what would you like to do first?" He sat up and crossed his legs, looking at her.

"Whatever. But I have to climb the Eiffel Tower before I leave. Oh and go to the Louvre. And see the Arc de Triomphe, and the Sacre Coeur-"



Troy laughed and held up his hands. "Ok, ok we'll do all those things."

"Ok. But first I want to see what you're apartment is like. I've been wondering for a while."

"Sure." He helped her out of bed. Sharpay grabbed the T-shirt she was wearing and pulled it over her head. Troy pulled on a pair of jeans and lead her out of the bedroom.

Sharpay noticed that it wasn't so much as a bedroom as a section of a much, much larger room. The studio was huge and surprisingly modern. From what the lobby looked like she expected a much more sombre, period decorated type room. What she saw brought a smile to her face.

It was all white and hard wood floors. It was accented with chrome lamps, black and white pictures and vivid paintings which added some colour on the walls. The 'living room' had a deep blue couch, a matching love seat and a black leather chair and ottoman. One entire wall was glass and the pulled curtains showed a gorgeous view of the city. Sharpay walked up to the window and looked at the glittering sight. Night had fallen and the entire city was lit up and twinkled in the growing darkness. Sharpay turned and ran her hand over the entertainment centre that was against another wall and walked over to the grand piano. Off to one side was another couch in front of a fireplace. She ran her hands over the large book case that was stuffed full with books and magazines. The kitchen had hard wood floors as well. The appliances were all done in what looked like brushed steel. The countertops looked like marble and the cupboard doors were glass showing off the dishes and glasses enclosed within them. Sharpay was very impressed but she wrinkled her nose. The studio wasn't exactly severe but it definitely needed a feminine touch.

She then wandered into the bathroom. It was huge. There was a large Jacuzzi tub and a shower in the corner of the room. A deep purple chaise decorated a side of the room along with some potted plants. She smiled. He did a very nice job of decorating the place.



"So what do you think of my home chère?" He looked shyly at her waiting for an answer.

"Troy, I love it! It's great!" She walked to him and gave him a hug. "You're right it does look almost exactly like my place. Except that it's humungous!"

He laughed. "I'm glad you like it. So you think you could live here?" Troy held her to him. He just couldn't seem to keep his hands off of her.

Sharpay nodded. "Definitely."

"Good. Chère, earlier, why didn't you use your key? You could have come straight up."

Sharpay leaned back and looked at him. "I forgot about it when I was talking to that little man." She wrinkled her nose at the thought of him.

"Did Didier give you a hard time?" He ran his hand through her hair. "He won't once he learns who you are."

"Yeah it was like he hated foreigners or something. You should have seen the looks he gave me." She shrugged. "Oh well, whatever." Whatever the little man thought of her it didn't matter. What did matter was that she was in one of the most beautiful cities in the world with the man she loved. She looked out the window again and sighed. It was so beautiful. And dark.

"Troy. I didn't realize how late it was. Did you need to get some sleep?"

He ran a finger down her cheek. "No, chère. My schedule is cleared for the next few days. I was supposed to be in Albulquerque remember?"

"Great! So what is there to do in Paris at night?"

"Come. We will get dressed and I will show you."

Half an hour later they were speeding down the streets of Paris in Troy's car.

He led her down to the parking area under the apartment building to his car. She gasped when she saw it. It was a gorgeous, black, sleek European car that she didn't recognize. It was beautiful though. Troy saw her admiring gaze. "It is a Lotus Esprit. You like it, non?"

"Yes."

"If not we could take the other one or the bike." He motioned to another car and a motorbike. The other car was a fiery red Ferrari, Sharpay's eyes widened when she saw it. Tearing her eyes away from the car she looked at where he pointed out the bike. In the corner of the garage was a sexy looking racing bike. It was red, white and black with the name Kawasaki emblazoned in the side. She definitely wanted to have a ride on that before she went home.

Smiling, she turned back to Troy. He opened the door for her and she got in. She slid into her seat and looked around. It was snug and comfortable. Troyn slid into his seat and started the engine. Deftly, he shifted gears and they were off. Easily, he swerved in and out of traffic, speeding past the slower cars. Minutes later he veered off the road and parked the car on the sidewalk.



"Troy are you allowed to park here?" Sharpay found it strange to park on the sidewalk like this.

"Oui, it's the only place to park." He waved his hand at the other cars.

Sharpay looked up and down the street. Every single car was parked on the sidewalk. "Weird."

Troy put his arm around her waist and started walking, guiding her down the street.

Troy sighed. "Paris is so beautiful." She looked at the buildings. They glowed in the dim light of the street lamps.

"It is. The first time I came here was when I was a child. My parents decided to come for a little vacation. Ever since then I have always wanted to move here." He looked at Sharpay and smiled wistfully. "You know be a part of the magic and the beauty."

"Well you got your wish, cher." She smiled up at him.

"Oui, I finally got the chance a couple of years ago. But I just moved into that apartment afew weeks before I met you. Good timing non?" He paused and pointed ahead of them. "Look."

Sharpay turned and looked in the direction Troy pointed and gasped. In the distance was the Eiffel Tower. It was lit up from within. Its golden glow dominated the night sky. Sharpay stared at it. "Troy, it's incredible!"



He came up behind her and held her to him wrapping his arms around her shoulders and linking his hands in front. "I thought you might like it, Sharpay."

They stood and looked at it for a long while before deciding to walk some more. Troy lead her to the Louvre and showed her the famous glass pyramid. Shapay stared in awe again unable to speak. She turned to him and smiled. Before she could say anything she yawned.

Troy smiled. "Come, you can see the rest of the city tomorrow." He led her back to the car. He was back on the street at breakneck speed againSharpay turned to Troy, "I can't believe how much traffic there is. It must be at least 1am!" She now realized why it was so easy for him to navigate around Albulquerque. Compared to Paris, Albulquerque was a sleepy little village.

Troy laughed, "The city never sleeps, chère. I don't think I have ever seen it without traffic."

Before she knew it he was parking the car in its space again. They walked past the night guard, who looked at them interested in who was with Troy. They ignored his curious gaze and took the elevator up to the apartment. Sharpay smiled as she walked in the door. She loved this place. They kicked off their shoes at the door.

"Sharpay, what would you like to do? Watch a movie? Sleep? Or anything else?" he wiggled his eyebrows and smiled playfully.

Sharpay laughed. "Let's curl up on the couch and watch a movie."



He gave her a pout, but laughed when she punched him in the shoulder. "Ok." They took off their coats and walked into the kitchen to grab some food, then headed over to the couch and settled down. Troy turned on the TV and started surfing the channels trying to find something to watch. "Look at this. A hundred channels and nothing on." He threw the remote on the couch, got up and started going through a collection of DVD's. "How about this?" He held up _Pretty Woman.  
_

Sharpay nodded. "Sure." He put it in and sat back down on the couch. Sharpay put her feet up and leaned against him putting her head on his shoulder. She fell asleep after the opening scene.

Troy must have fallen asleep as well, because when Sharpay woke up she and Troy were cuddled up on the couch still. She moved her arm it was numb from being trapped underneath her. The slight movement woke him up.

"Morning, chère." He sat up and looked around groggily. It was still very early. The sunlight was barely bright enough to dimly light up the living room. He grinned at her and picked her up and took her to the bedroom. Sharpay didn't say a word.

At around ten they stirred again. Sharpay snuggled up to Troy breathing in his scent. Barely awake, he gave her an appreciative growl. Sharpay smiled, loving the contentedness she felt when she was with him. She turned to him. "What do you want for breakfast, Troy?" She laughed at the grin on his face. "Seriously. Breakfast."

"Let's go out. There is a nice little café not to far from here." He got up. "Join me for a shower?"

"Ok" She got out and followed him to the bathroom. In the daylight it was even better. The light streamed in the frosted glass windows, brightly illuminating the room. They got into the glass enclosed shower and Troy turned it on as Sharpay shut the door. They got out of the shower later and got dressed and walked down the street to the café. The streets were filled with people and cars zoomed past. The city was so full of life even though it was a chilly morning. They arrived at the café within minutes.

"So what do you think?" He nodded at the little coffee-house.

Sharpay smiled. "It definitely looks Parisian!" She followed him to a little table and they sat down. The café was crowded and smoky, Sharpay sat back in her chair and watched all the activity going on around her.

A waiter approached them and stopped. He recognised Troy it seemed. Smiling he looked at Sharpay his eyes widened appreciatively then turned back to look at Troy. "Monsieur Bolton! Bon matin! Qu'est-ce que vous voulez aujourd'hui?"

"Cappuccino s'il vous plait." He looked at Sharpay.

The waiter followed suit. "Mademoiselle?"

"Un croissant et un café au lait, s'il vous plait." She looked at Sharpay. Had she said that right? He gave her an almost imperceptible nod and smiled.

"You speak French quite well chère. I thought you said that you hadn't spoken it in a  
while." He took her hand and smiled.

"I haven't! You can thank my high school French teacher for that. He made sure the  


language was branded into our brain by the end of every class." She laughed. "I dreaded that class because he use to make us go to the front of the class and speak. It was horrible!"

"How else are you to learn?" He laughed.

"I hated it! I always got tongue tied and couldn't say anything except a garbled mess." She thought back and laughed at how ridiculous the whole thing was. "It was so sad!"

They laughed while the waiter returned. He placed their drinks and Sharpay's croissant in front of them. Troy thanked him and sipped his cappuccino.

Sharpay took a bite of the croissant. It melted in her mouth. "This is so good! Here have some." She held the pastry in front of Troy so that he could take a bite. "So what shall we do today?" She brought it back to her mouth and took another bite.

"That's up to you chère. I will take you where ever you want to go." He sat back and watched her eat. She was so delightful. He couldn't take his eyes off of her.

"Ok, you up for the Louvre then? I've heard that you can spend days there." She sipped her coffee.

"Sure. I can do that."

They sat for a little while longer before heading back to the apartment for the car and heading to the Louvre. They spent the entire day wandering through looking at all the paintings and sculptures housed there. Then they wandered through the shops. Troy bought her a small statue of Bast, the Egyptian cat goddess, and a few prints of several different works. It was dark before they got back home.

"That was fun." Sharpay used her key this time. They walked in and put down the things that they bought.

"Oui. It was." He smiled as he watched her take off her coat and hung it up. Then she kicked off her shoes and padded across the floor to him. It made him happy to see her make herself at home. "Want something to eat?" He went to the kitchen and opened the fridge.

Sharpay was starved, she came up behind him and put her arms around his waist. "Yes, I'm famished."

"What would you like?"

She pointed at the cans of Coke and some vegetables. "Would you mind making me a salad?"

"Of course not." He kissed her nose and went to work.

Sharpay went back out the living room and looked at the stuff they bought. She took the statue and placed it on a table next to the couch and brought out the prints and started looking for a place to hang them.

When Troy came out he found she had redecorated parts of the room. He smiled. "So you are changing things already are you?"



"You don't mind do you?" Worried, she looked at him. Did she over step her bounds? Sharpay hadn't even given it a second thought when she started changing things around."Don't be silly. This place is as much yours as it is mine." He put the bowls of salad and the cokes down on the coffee table. "I'm glad you can settle in here so easily. And besides I'm sure you can do a better job of decorating than I can." He pulled her down on the couch.

"That's not true! You've done a wonderful job. I think you've done the place beautifully." She decided to wait a little longer before she changed anything else and took a bite of the salad."Mmmm. This is good."

"Thanks, chère. So you like my dressing?" He smiled.

"You're dressing?" She took another bite. "You mean you made this?"

"Yes. It's amazing what a little oil, vinegar and seasoning can do. It's actually my  
maman's recipe."

"It's great!" She took another mouthful. He was so amazing. "Weren't you going to call your parents?" Sharpay smiled at him.

"Ah oui. I will do that now." He reached over and picked up the phone. He dialed and waited for a second before someone picked up. "Allô? Maman, comment allez-vous? Bon. Maman, avez vous le temps a nous visiter? Oui, Sharpay et moi. Oui, elle m'a surprise. Elle est arrivée hier. Bon. A bientôt." He hung up and looked at Sharpay smiling. "They will be here tomorrow."



Sharpay's eyes widened. "Wow, that's quick."

"Well they are dying to meet their future daughter in law. They'll take the train in the morning and will be here by the afternoon." He grinned at her. "You are not getting nervous are you?" He watched as Sharpay rubbed her palms on her jeans.

"A little." More than a little actually. She picked up her drink and gulped it down. He watched her in amazement. His Sharpay was nervous. He'd never seen her like this.

"Do not worry Shar. They like you already." He wanted to ease some of her tension.

"You didn't build me up to be some superwoman did you?" She drank some more, her throat was incredibly dry.

"No of course not. I just told them the truth. That you are a beautiful, intelligent and wonderful woman."

She stared at him. "And that's not building me up?"

"Sharpay, don't worry." He put a hand on her knee and leaned over. "They will love you." He kissed her.

They sat in front of the fire for most of the night, talking. Sharpay looked around some more while sitting with Troy. Everything felt so perfect. Here she was in a romantic city with the most incredible man she'd ever known. She smiled. She really loved this apartment. She looked at Troy and watched the firelight flicker over his face. And she really loved this man. Nothing could be more perfect. She leaned up against his chest and sighed. "Yes."

**AN/ Troypay4lyfe – Sharpay and Troy met right after school started...and its now the Christmas holidays so..about 4 months.**

**There you go guys, I tried to make it up to you for not updating in a while with lots of Troypay! ******** hope you like it and don't forget to REVIEWW**


	31. Chapter 30

Chapter 30 –

Troy was leaning back on the couch enjoying the moment when she said it. He looked down at her puzzled. "Yes?" He had no clue what she was agreeing to. "What did I ask?"

She sat up and faced him. "Yes." She held out her hand letting the ring catch the light. "I'll marry you."

He grinned hugely. "Vraiment? Really? You will be my wife?" He gathered her up in his arms and held her.

Sharpay felt his heart pounding. Her own heart was beating just as rapidly. "Yes, I love you Troy and I want to marry you."

"Sharpay!" he kissed her. "I love you too." He kissed her again and again very gently. He moved from her lips to her cheeks and down her neck. He whispered into her throat, "You have made me the happiest man." He slowly undid her blouse and kissed her collarbone.  
She never ceased to amaze him. Just yesterday, he thought he might never see her again after that episode with Fabienne. And now she was going to be with him forever. He kissed her breasts through the thin fabric of her bra. He looked at her and saw the love in her face. He breathed a ragged breath. Troy kissed her again and picked her up, taking her to his, no their bedroom.

He lay Sharpay on the bed and she smiled up at him. She held her hand out to him. Troy took it and came down to her. They stayed there the rest of the night before falling into an exhausted sleep in the early hours of the morning.

HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM

Late the next morning they got up and tidied up the apartment before Troy's parents arrived. Sharpay was in a complete panic over leaving everything so late and combined with her nervousness it was quite a scene.

"Chère, slow down!" Troy grabbed her as she ran past. He had been watching her while he washed the dishes. She flitted in and out of rooms dragging things this way and that. He didn't know whether to be amused or worried.

Sharpay was running in from the living room having just dusted and arranged. "Troy let go! I've got to clean the bathroom!"

"Sharpay, I'll do the bathroom and you make breakfast ok? You have already cleaned all the other rooms; I should do at least one." He pointed her in the direction of the kitchen and patted her bum.

Sharpay washed her hands and opened the fridge. She pulled out some fruit then went to the cupboards and got some muesli. Sharpay quickly chopped up the fruit and added it to the bowl then dumped some milk over it. She brought the bowls out to the dining room and put them on the table.

"Troy, breakfast is done." She went back in to squeeze some orange juice. When she came out with the glasses Troy was there waiting at the table for her.

" Sharpay, I was going to give you this last night but we were kind of busy." He grinned at her when she blushed. Troy held out a little black box.

Sharpay looked at it then looked at Troy. "Troy?" She took it from him and opened it. Inside was another brilliantly shimmering ring. This one was a large but simple marquis cut diamond that glittered in the light. Sharpay gasped. "Troy...it's gorgeous! But what about..." she held out her left hand and looked at the other ring. Troy took her hand and gently pulled the ring off. He put it on her other hand then took the new ring and put it on her ring finger.

"Just think of it as an official engagement ring." He kissed her hand.

"That's so sweet. I love it, I love you." Sharpay hugged him to her and kissed him. There was a knock at the door. Sharpay looked at him wide eyed. Was everything alright? How did she look?

"They are here chère." He put his arm around Sharpay 's shoulders. "You look great and so does the apartment so don't worry."

He read her mind again "How do you do that?"

Smiling he shrugged and they headed to the door.

Troy opened it. Sharpay smiled at the man and woman on the other side. Troy's mom was a beautiful woman. She was slight and had light brown hair and though she had a few faint wrinkles it did nothing to dull her beauty. His father looked like an older version of Troy the only big difference was the grey that accented his temples.

"Maman, Papa." Troy gave them both a hug and kissed their cheeks.

They both looked at Sharpay and smiled. Troy's mom gave her a big hug and so did his dad.

"Bonjour, Madame et Monsieur Bolton." Sharpay smiled.

"Non, tu nous appelles Maman et Papa." They hugged her again.

"Merci. Voulez vous le déjeuner?" Sharpay motioned at the table where their breakfast was waiting.

"No we already ate on the train over." Josette Bolton pulled them down on the couch.

"We want to hear more about the two of you." She took Sharpay 's hand and looked at the ring. She smiled. "So you are going to get married?" She definitely got right to the point.

"Yes." Troy and Sharpay smiled at each other.

"We'll have to get started on the preparations then won't we?" Troy's mom had a giant smile on her face.

They spent the entire day with Troy's parents. He was right they were very nice and seemed to like Sharpay a lot. Troy's mom was intelligent and funny. She loved to talk.

Jacques Bolton possessed a dry wit and was able to tell Sharpay just about everything she wanted to know about the sights. Sharpay completely relaxed as the day went on.

They went shopping at les -- Lafayette and had lunch at a great restaurant then toured to rest of the sights. Sharpay had a wonderful time. That night they returned to the apartment and talked some more over coffee and pastries that Josette bought on their way home.

The men talked about sports while Sharpay and Josette flipped through wedding magazines that they bought on an impulse.

It was late when Troy's parents decided to leave.

"Won't you stay here with us?" Sharpay smiled at them. "We have more than enough room."

"No dear, we have to get going. We can't leave the vineyard for long." They looked at each other and laughed. "The last time we did it was a disaster."

Sharpay and Troy walked them to the door. "Do you want us to drop you off?

"No, no. We'll catch a cab. You two should spend some time alone together. When will we see you again Sharpay?" Smiling, Troy's mom looked at them.

"I have to go home tomorrow morning. Then I'll be at school again in January. In February, Troy and I were planning to go to Venice. Perhaps we'll drop by and visit."

Jacques pat Troy on the back. "Make sure you do son." He winked at Sharpay. They said their good byes and went and sat on the couch.

"You're parents are great." She leaned back. "They are so funny!"

"Yes they are. Didn't I tell you they would love you?" He nudged her ribs smiling happily.

The phone rang. Grinning, Troy answered it. "Allô?"

She looked at him. He had a peculiar look on his face. "Troy?" He ignored her. He listened to whoever it was and didn't look very happy. Without saying a word he hung up. "Are you ok?"

He snapped out of his trance. "Oui chère? Oh. Everything is ok." He got up and drew the curtains.

"Who was on the phone?" Sharpay watched Troy. He looked very agitated.

"No one chère, just someone wanting an interview." He looked at her but avoided her eyes. _Please forgive me for lying to you_. He thought. "Come let's go to bed."

Sharpay looked at him. Something was wrong and he was lying to her about it. "Troy tell me what's wrong."

"It is nothing." He pulled her up off the couch and pushed her toward the bedroom. He needed to get her into a room with fewer windows.

"Troy! What is the matter with you?" She looked at him. What was going on with him?

"Nothing." He continued to push her.

"Troy! Stop it! Now tell me what's going on!" Sharpay was getting mad now. Why was he lying to her? Something was so obviously wrong when he said everything was alright.

"Chère, I told you..." he started lamely.

"A lie. You told me a lie." Sharpay looked at him disgusted. "I'm taking a bath." She walked off to the bathroom without a second glance at him. In the bathroom she locked the door and sat down on the chaise completely bewildered.

Troy heard the bathroom door lock. _Damn!_ What was he going to do? She was angry. Really angry. He saw it in her eyes. Better angry than injured though. He went and locked the front door and proceeded to pull every curtain in the apartment shut.

This had to be a sick joke. He could still hear the voice. It was totally distorted so he couldn't make out whether it was a man or a woman but the voice had chills running down his spine.

**__****Troy, you two look pretty cosy cuddled up on the couch like that. Just so you know I **_**  
**_**__****have a gun aimed at her head right now. It would be just so easy to pull the trigger and **_**  
**_**__****end it all now. Break off contact with** _Sharpay_**__**** immediately or she dies. If you call her **_**  
**_**__****I'll know about it. If you go to her I'll know about it. Call the cops and it's game over. **_**  
**_**__****Remember I'm watching you**_**.**_

He punched the wall. For the first time in his life, Troy felt completely and utterly useless. What was he going to do? He had to get her somewhere safe. He went to the bedroom and started packing up her stuff. He was going to get her out of here tonight.

Sharpay sat in the bathtub thinking. Why was he lying? What was he hiding from her? He saw the way his face paled when he heard the voice on the phone. It had to be someone he didn't want to hear from. Or perhaps someone he didn't want her hearing. Sharpay got out of the tub and dried herself off. She was going to find out. She wrapped the towel around herself and walked out to the living room where she left him. He wasn't there. She looked all over the apartment. He was no where to be found.

Fuming, Sharpay walked into the bedroom. She found her bag packed and sitting just inside the door. _I take it he wants me to leave._ She grabbed the bag and slung it on the bed and got dressed in a pair of jeans and a sweat shirt. She picked up the bag and walked out grabbing her coat and stuffing on her shoes along the way.

In the lobby she saw that little man, Didier, again. She walked up to him. Sharpay reached into her sweatshirt and took off the necklace with the key on it. "Donnez la clef a Monsieur Bolton s'il vous plait. Merci. Au revoir." Without waiting for a reply she walked out front and hailed a cab. She was going home.


	32. Chapter 31

**Hey guys! Don't hate me lol...I want to hear your opinions on who you think the mystery stalker is**

Chapter 31 –

Troy had packed up Sharpay's bag then ran down the stairs and jumped into his nearest car. He parked in front of the building, behind a cab that was pulling away. He ran into the lobby and past the desk when Didier stopped him.

"Didier je n'ai pas le temps!" He was about to run past when the object in Didier's hand caught his eye.

"Monsieur Bolton. Voici votre clef." He gave him the key with the necklace still attached.

Troy stared at it. "Merde! Ou est elle?" He grabbed the key off him and shouted at him again for an answer.

"Elle est partie dans un taxi." He pointed at the spot the cab just vacated.

Troy ran back to his car and tried to catch up with the cab. It was too late. He lost sight of it in the traffic. Troy slammed his hands on the steering wheel. He never hated the traffic more. She would be heading for the airport. He would go there and try to stop her and explain before she took off.

From the window across the street a figure stood watching the action smiling. Even through the curtains, the actions were telling. Things were going well. Sharpay was completely enraged from the look of it. She was slamming doors and throwing things around the apartment.

Interested eyes watched as Sharpay pulled off the rings as she walked out the door. A very good sign indeed. And there was no way Troy was going to reach her in the traffic. She probably wouldn't talk to him again. If it kept developing this way, she would never return to Troy and he would be free again. This was good.

Sharpay sat at the back of the cab completely sapped of any strength. Troy. She just walked out on the most amazing man she'd ever known. She thought back about everything they had done and shared. In a few minutes that would all be gone. Sharpay blinked, fighting back the tears. It was over. Sharpay closed her eyes and tried not to see his face, his black hair, his incredibly long, lush lashes. Those magnetic, smiling, sapphire blue eyes.

The cab dropped Sharpay off at the international terminal thirty minutes later. She reached into her pockets and didn't bother counting. She handed him her last few bills and got out. She walked to the American Airlines counter.

Sharpay steadied herself and tried to speak without breaking down. "Hi." Her voice cracked. She breathed in slowly. "I was wondering if I could take an earlier flight?" She smiled weakly at the guy working there. Hands trembling, she handed him her ticket.

He smiled back kindly. The poor girl looked really upset. "We'll see what we can do." He started to type at the computer.

Minutes later she was on her way to the departure gate clutching her new ticket in her cold hand. When she got there it was already empty.

"Please hurry Miss. We're holding the plane for you." A flight attendant was waving at her to hurry.

Sharpay took one look back.

In the back of her mind she had hoped that Troy would come for her. Seeing no one, Sharpay turned sadly and boarded the plane. "Goodbye Troy"

Troy drove like a maniac swerving in and out of traffic. He was yelling at cars completely frustrated. It was impossible. The roads were just too congested. He slowed behind a mini van just outside of the airport. Troy honked and shouted at them for being so useless. He looked up in time to see a plane take off. He instantly knew that she was on that flight. He closed his eyes and put his head on the steering wheel. " Sharpay." She was gone.

Troy gripped the wheel and looked up, out of the window. He stared at the plane as it disappeared into the night sky. He couldn't believe she was gone. An angry honk brought him out of his reverie. He turned around at the airport and returned to the apartment completely devastated.

He walked into the room and put his keys on the table. Sharpay had left the phone he gave her and both rings next to the magazines she and his mother were gleefully flipping through just hours before. Troy picked them up and gripped them in his hand staring blankly at the happy brides mocking him from the magazine covers.

The phone rang.

Troy ran to it. " Sharpay?"

"No it's not _Sharpay_." It was that voice again. "Take my advice, forget about her." They hung up.

Angry, helpless and frustrated Troy threw the phone against the wall and watched the pieces fall to the floor. How could he forget about her? Sharpay, the most wonderful thing in his life was gone. Troy shook his head forlornly. He had to try though. If it was the only way to keep her safe he would do it gladly. He sat on the couch and buried his head in his hands.

Sharpay sat in her seat on the plane. Next to her was a kind looking elderly lady and next to her was an elderly man. Her husband, Sharpay presumed. She took off her coat and tried to get comfortable. The task was impossible considering she just did the most excruciating thing she'd ever had to do. Sharpay stared out the window as the plane took off. She watched as Paris got smaller and smaller until the clouds obscured it so she could no longer see the twinkling lights. Sharpay looked at her pitiful reflection and put her head in her hands, letting the tears stream down her face.

"What's the matter dear? Are you ok?" The lady touched her arm lightly.

Hands over her face Sharpay nodded.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

Sharpay shook her head. She took her hands away from her face and looked at her miserably.

The lady smiled kindly. "Come now. It might be good to talk."

Sharpay took a shuddering breath. "I doubt it." She stopped talking and tried to control her breathing. "You see I just walked out on my fiancé."

"Oh my. But why dear?" She smiled sympathetically.

"I think he was seeing someone else." She thought about how strangely he was acting. There was no other explanation for it.

"How do you know?" she put her hand on Sharpay 's. "Just how he was acting. I just know that he's hiding something from me."

"My dear. Do you have any proof?"

Sharpay shook her head.

The woman took Sharpay 's cold hands into her warm wrinkly ones and smiled softly. "Let me tell you a story. I did the very same thing when I was about you age. I was going out with this wonderful young man. We had a little misunderstanding and I took it the wrong way. I just walked away without a fight."

"What did he do?"

"Nothing he gave up. I was very stubborn. I admit it would have been useless for him to follow me. I wouldn't have listened. But I missed him so much that after a few weeks I came around and went and talked to him. We straightened everything out and we've been together ever since." She put her hand on the arm of the man beside her and looked at him lovingly. He stirred in his sleep. "My advice to you is to talk to him and find out what is going on for real. Fight for  
what you love."

"Thanks ma'am. I'll do that." Sharpay leaned back and closed her eyes. I should at least let him explain. He probably has a good reason for what he was doing. She reached into her coat pocket for her phone and remembered that she left it at the apartment. She closed her eyes cursing herself. She didn't even know his number so she couldn't use the plane phone. Sharpay would have to wait until he called her.

Sharpay talked to the lady and her husband until they got off in Santa Fe. She thanked the woman for her advice and said goodbye to them both. Sharpay got on another plane and landed at the tiny Terrace/Kitimat airport an hour and a half later. She took the bus into town. That took another hour. By the time she got into town she was exhausted. She got off and looked around. Nothing had changed at all. It was still a small town with nothing to see. Sharpay stood in the snow looking around. A few people recognised her and said hello. She waved at them and walked away. Not wanting to talk to anyone, Sharpay got on another bus and took it up to where her parents' house was.

Sharpay waded through the snow at the bus stop and walked down the street to the large house on the corner. She knocked on the door and waited. Sharpay turned and looked at all the other houses on the street. Everything still looked the same. Even the Christmas lights were arranged in the same patterns on the houses. She shook her head at their lack of imagination. The door opened. She turned back to the door. "Hi mom."

" Sharpay! I wasn't expecting you until tomorrow!" She gave her a hug and moved out of the way so that Sharpay could come in.

There was an awkward silence. Sharpay looked around then back at her mom. "Where's dad?"

"Working as usual. You know him. You can't pry him away from work if you used a crowbar." She looked at her daughter. And shook her head disapprovingly. " Sharpay, dear, you look so tired." She toyed with her hair. "Your hair. Your face. You could have at least tried to make an effort." She shook her head at Sharpay. "How were your exams?"

Sharpay took a look at her mother's own perfectly done hair and face and shrugged. She took Sharpay 's bag from her and followed her in. She tore her scrutinizing gaze from Sharpay and looked at it shaking her head at her daughter's lack of packing skills. The bag was bulging and the zipper strained to hold it closed. She started to shake her head but noticed tags for Paris airport were hanging off of it. "Why have you got tags for Charles de Gaulle airport on your bag?" She looked at Sharpay.

_Oh shit!_ Sharpay groaned inwardly. In all the rush and confusion, she forgot to take them off. No use trying to make up a story now. "I was there." She shrugged like it was no big deal.

"What do you mean you were there?" She pulled Sharpay into the living room and sat her down. "Why were you in a foreign country when you were suppose to be doing your exams? Have you dropped out of school?" She paused and looked at her, stricken. "Sharpay please tell me you haven't dropped out of school."

Sharpay noticed her mom had new couches. "I just flew in from Paris to be home with you and dad for the holidays. Nice couches."

She waved her hand dismissing the furniture. "Why were you in Paris? You have dropped out!" Her mother looked horrified. "What will people say? What will they think?"

Sharpay rolled her eyes, she'd have to tell her now. "I haven't dropped out of school! I was there visiting Troy. After finishing my exams of course." She was careful to add the last bit.

"Troy?" Her mother looked puzzled.

"Troy Bolton. He is...was my boyfriend." She proceeded to tell her about Troy and how they met, where they've been. She finally finished with what happened before she took the flight.

"So where are your rings then?" She scanned her hands for the engagement rings Troy supposedly got her.

"I gave them back."

"And the phone?"

"Gave that back too."

" Sharpay are you on drugs?" She put her hands on either side of Sharpay 's face and looked at her studying the colour of her face and eyes. "You're sounding very delusional honey. Vienna, Paris, a marriage proposal from a world famous concert pianist boyfriend. Have you been hallucinating?" She tried to take Sharpay 's hands. "I know school is stressful, I've been there myself, but creating a fantasy world is not the way to go."

Sharpay shook her mom off. "No mom I'm not on drugs! And I haven't been hallucinating!" Why did she have to make things so difficult?

"I don't believe a word of what you just told me. It's not possible. Tell me honestly what you were doing in Paris."

Too exhausted to fight Sharpay stood up. "Whatever mom. It's all true. I'm taking a shower." Sharpay picked up her bag and went to her room. This was going to be a fun vacation. The rest of her stay Sharpay either wandered around the house or went out with Dave. It was nice to see him again. It had been a while since they hung out last. Dave was doing his last term and was just back to visit his parents. They had a good laugh.

Christmas was terrible and New Years was even worse. She tried to stay at home with her parents and watched TV, Sharpay didn't feel like celebrating at all. But Dave dragged her out with him and the guys for a few hours before she pleaded a headache and came home. She put on her sweats and plunked herself down in front of the television. She was flicking through the channels when something caught her eye. The news was showing New Years celebrations all over the world. "Hey mom, come here for a sec."

Her mom came into the room. "Yes Sharpay?"

"Take a look at this." She turned up the volume.

Sharpay 's mom looked at the television and gasped at the man standing in view of the camera. "Now that is one good looking man."

Sharpay looked at the TV and sighed. He certainly was. "I know. Just listen mom." She focussed her attention on the newscast.

The reporter was in Madrid and was covering Troy's concert. "Here in Madrid the parties are huge! One of the largest parties is here at the concert of pianist Troy Bolton." He was jostled by more than one woman trying to get to Troy. He regained his footing and laughed. "I get the feeling that the women here aren't just celebrating the ringing in of the New Year." He paused and pointed at the heaving mass of women trying to get to Troy "They are going wild for Troy Bolton. The pianist has just recently broken up with his girlfriend Sharpay Evans while she was visiting at his home in Paris..." the rest of the report was lost on Sharpay.

Open mouthed she watched as they started showing a photo diary of their relationship. Pictures of her and Troy in Vienna and in Paris flashed on the screen. They had them all. The ones of them kissing at the dinner in Vienna, him holding her while they took in the sights, walking hand in hand in the streets of Paris, they got one of her feeding him the croissant and they even showed the one with the circle around the ring.

She nearly hit the television when the report cut to Didier at his desk in Paris. She bet that they didn't have to pay him too much to get him on camera. He looked very happy to be on television and sat up looking very self righteous. A translator's voice came on. "They spent all their time in the apartment." He wiggled his eyebrows as though what he was insinuating wasn't obvious enough. "But then on the last night, she walked down here looking very angry and handed me the key to Monsieur Bolton's apartment. She was very, very rude." He smiled for the camera again.

Unbelievable! "That little..."

Then the camera cut to Troy in the midst of the throng that always followed his concerts. Sharpay stopped cursing Didier and stared at him.

He looked even better than she remembered. She stared at him from top to bottom; taking in everything. His tall frame was dressed in his usual black tux. He had a soft smile on his lips. Sharpay shivered when she remembered what those lips were capable of doing. She tore her eyes away to look at the rest of him. His ebony hair was styled perfectly as usual and he was as poised as ever but she noticed something about his eyes. They looked dull. She didn't see any of the laughter or the mischievous glint that use to be there. He looked incredibly worn out. "Troy."


	33. Chapter 32

Chapter 32 –

"That was a stunning concert Monsieur Bolton! How do you feel about it?"

"Merci. I think it went very well. I had a lot of fun doing it."

Sharpay took one look at him and knew he didn't have any fun doing it at all. Women swirled around him thrusting paper and pens at him. Troy wearily signed some more autographs as he smiled half-heartedly at them. The reporter continued to ask him questions about the concert. Troy answered politely, still busily signing autographs.

The last questions caught Sharpay 's attention and she focussed in on them.

"Now that you're single again. What are you planning to do? Your fans obviously have some ideas." Next to Trot several women were trying to hand him their keys and underwear. The reporter looked at Troy when he didn't answer.

Troy couldn't look any more uninterested. He didn't bother taking any of them from the women.

"Will you be getting back together with your girlfriend then?"

Troy looked at him. He reached into his jacket and pulled out a necklace from his breast pocket. Her rings hung off of it and sparkled brilliantly in the light.

"My..." Sharpay put her hand to her mouth. He kept her rings with him.

Troy looked at them and smiled sadly. "No comment." He thanked him and walked away from the camera.

The news switched to what people were doing in Australia.

"Oh Sharpay, I'm sorry I didn't believe you." She sat down next to Sharpay and put her hand on her knee. "Why didn't you tell me before?"

Sharpay stared blankly at the TV, her eyes were welling up. What had she done? He looked even worse than she felt and now she couldn't get in contact with him.

Sharpay left for Albuquerque a few days later. She didn't think that she could handle another day with her mom fawning all over her.

Since she found out about Troy, her mom had been trying her best to make amends for not believing Sharpay. She made her favourite meals and tried to cheer her up by taking her out shopping, but nothing worked.

Sharpay couldn't figure out what was going on with Troy. He obviously still had feelings for her. Why else would he keep her rings with him? But why hadn't he tried to talk to her or contact her? He probably hates me that's why. I left him not the other way around. He probably doesn't want to be with me anymore. Why didn't I just listen to him? Sharpay obsessed over it the entire trip back to Albuquerque.

Sharpay arrived back at Rez later that afternoon. She was the first one back. She opened the window of her room and breathed in the fresh air. It was good to be back at school. Sharpay checked her messages hoping that he might have called, but there was nothing from him. She star 69'd her phone checking to see who called last. Who ever called had an unlisted number.

Frustrated, she sat on her bed. "How am I going to contact him?"

Sharpay unpacked slowly. She hung up her clothes and rearranged her shoes. Then she started dusting needlessly just as an excuse to hover by the phone. No one called. She checked the phone for a dial tone. It was there. Sharpay turned and filed her CD's in alphabetical order then made sure all of her hangers were facing the same direction. Still no call. "Argh! Stop being so pathetic!" Feeling completely helpless she headed to the university -- to buy her books for the semester. She had to get her mind off of him.

She ran into a few people she knew and stopped and talked about the holidays. Apparently quite a few people stayed home on new years and saw the report from Madrid. Everyone knew about her and Troy. Frustrated with their questions, she excused herself and tired to pick out her books as quickly as she could before anyone else could approach her again.

Alone she started to browse through the titles, picking up the ones that she needed. She paid for them and quickly walked back home. Sharpay tried to concentrate on sorting out her books and papers for her new classes but she couldn't get the sad look on Troy's face out of her mind. "Stop being such a baby!" She berated herself then got up and turned on the stereo and put in her Econoline Crush CD. Sharpay sat back down on the floor and listened to the loud,  
industrial dance music. She always listened to it when she was feeling down. As Sharpay filled her binders with paper and labelled them for each class, her mind started to wander. For an extremely short time she had such happiness in her life and in the blink of an eye it was gone. She smiled sadly thinking about the first time they saw each other. The instant attraction was undeniable. Then about how as time wore on they grew even closer. Very close indeed. Sharpay shivered thinking about the hotel room in Vienna and the first time they were together and that one mad week they spent there. She shook the thought from her head and  
reached over with her right hand to fidget with her ring. She felt nothing. Sharpay looked at her bare finger and remembered it was gone. She would have started crying again right there but a voice stopped any flow of tears.

"Oh my god! Classes haven't even started yet and you already have your angry music on?"

Sharpay turned around and saw Taylor carrying her bags. She turned back to concentrate on her binders. "Hey Taylor. How was your vacation?"

"Fine." Taylor gave Sharpay a puzzled look. She definitely didn't look happy. "Alright, what happened?"

"Nothing." Sharpay dropped her binder and all the paper spilled out over the floor. "Son of a...!" she bent down and started picking them up.

"So then why are you in such a horrible mood?" Taylor stood in her doorway.

"I'm not." The pages slipped from her hand and spilled back onto the floor. "Argh!" Sharpay threw her book against the wall and watched it explode in a flurry of paper.

"And you're saying that you're alright." Taylor grabbed her by the arm and pulled her over to the bed and sat her down. "Spill it."

"It's nothing." Sharpay stared out the window and sighed. "Life stinks doesn't it?"

"You got it!" She punched her in the shoulder. "Come on Sharpay. Tell me or I'll have to beat it out of you."

Sharpay cracked a little smile. "Don't make me hurt you." They both knew that Sharpay could beat her any day.

"That's a bit better. You're starting to resemble the spunky old Sharpay that I remember. So what's going on?" It had to be something about Troy; Taylor knew it.

Sharpay held up her hand and wiggled her fingers. "Notice anything?"

Taylor was puzzled. "You hurt your hand?"

"Where's you ring?" The squeal came from the door.

They looked out to see Gabriella running up to the room. "What happened?"

"We broke up." It was as simple as that. Sharpay shrugged her shoulders trying to make it seem like no big deal. The truth was she felt like her guts had been ripped out with a spoon coated in lemon juice.

"No!" Their eyes were huge. "You couldn't have. You were perfect together!"

"Well we did. It's over." She turned back to the mess in her room. "I gotta clean up you guys." Her voice cracked.

The girls gave her a hug and left. They knew she didn't like to cry in front of anyone.

The next few weeks went by quickly. The girls decided to try everything they could to cheer Sharpay up. Kelsi even got her to double date with her one night.

It was a complete disaster. The twins that they went out with turned out to be total losers and both girls ended up finishing off an entire tub of ice cream in their sweats on front of the TV. It was nice to have someone to mope with though, for both of them. Kelsi still hadn't gotten over her ex yet and Sharpay doubted if she would ever get over Troy. The girls even started calling them the 'Depressed Duo'.

Sharpay told them what had happened with her and Troy when they first got back. Everyone was in total shock over her news. No one could believe that they broke up but they kept their questions to themselves. They knew that when she was ready to talk she would come to them.

Sharpay made a major effort to keep it bottled up. Every time she thought about him she would immediately start doing something else; go for a run, read, research, anything. She was doing quite well too, until one night she got a call while she was reading.

Sharpay quickly picked up. "Hello?" Her heart pounded while she waited for an answer. Could it be Troy? She definitely hoped that it was. "Hello?" Again nothing. "Troy! Is that you? Please say something." Tears she managed to stifle for so long now started to flow. "Please Troy, if it's you say something! I'm sorry I left! I should have given you a chance to explain. I should have trusted you. Forgive me! Please! Say something!" She heard the hollow click of the other person hanging up. Hands shaking, Sharpay dropped the phone onto her desk. It had to be Troy. And he obviously didn't want to talk to her anymore. It took a moment for her to fully comprehend the realization. Slowly, deflating like a punctured tire, Sharpay slumped to her desk and cried.

Every few nights after that, she would get a call with no on the other end. Sharpay would scream and shout but they would just hang up, and in hysterics she would run across the hall to talk to Zeke. He was the only one she trusted enough to cry to.

Zeke felt completely and utterly helpless. He couldn't stand seeing her in such a state, but there was nothing he could do. He'd learned earlier that if he so much as mentioned his name, Sharpay would shut off and walk away. For the time being he would have to settle on comforting her the best he could. Zeke got angrier and angrier each time she came to him. What was that guy playing at? The latest episode had Sharpay rushing in barely able to talk. He knew as soon as he saw her that he'd called again.

"Oh Shar." He took her shuddering body and held her against him wanting to absorb some of the hurt. Because he couldn't think of anything else effectual to say he smoothed her hair with one hand while the other clenched into a fist. He'd have to do something about this soon if not for her sanity then to ease his need for retribution.  


Things were as normal as they could be for everyone else. They went to their classes, studied and hung out like they always did. And they were all back to playing tricks on each other again.

Sharpay and Gabriella came back from the latest. Zeke and Taylor were waiting in the living room for them to return. They laughed at them when they walked through the door.

"Very funny you guys. You're gonna get it." Gabriella went back to bed while Sharpay sat on the couch with them.

Zeke and Taylor laughed. "We got you two good!" They looked at Sharpay. She wasn't smiling.

"Poor Sharpay, I guess she still hasn't heard from Troy yet" Zeke put his arm around her shoulder. "Cheer up. You'll see him again soon." He hated seeing her so miserable. She really didn't deserve it.

She shrugged. Sharpay was beginning to loose hope by this point. It had been almost two months now and she hadn't heard a word from him. "I'm just not feeling too fantastic. I think I'm coming down with a bug." Sharpay got up and went to her room. She looked through her drawers for some Advil. Her head was pounding. At the same time she tried to analyze the mood that had taken over her during the time that she had been apart from Troy. She felt cold and empty. It  
wasn't exactly depression. It was more like numbness. Finding none she slammed her drawers shut and asked the girls and the guys for some. No one had any.

Sharpay walked down to the car and drove to the mall. She wandered around the mall for a while and picked up some tablets. But by then her headache diminished a little so she decided to do some shopping. That usually helped cheer herself up.

She was trying on clothes when a wave of dizziness hit her. Sharpay stumbled in the change room. She leaned on the wall steadying herself. "Something's not right."

"Did you say something miss?" A saleslady stood outside the door.

"No. I didn't." Sharpay emerged and gave her back the clothes. "Thanks."

Walking slowly, Sharpay left the store and headed back to her car. She had a nagging suspicion of what had caused her dizziness episode.

A man in a dark jacket followed Sharpay through the mall. Manuel Torres' face was pock marked and a ruddy colour. He had been following this stupid girl for months now and he was getting sick of it. Still it was quick cash. He shrugged. Just follow her around and report what she did to the boss. It was as simple as that.

He noted Sharpay didn't look too well. Several times she stopped walking and looked like she was trying to steady herself. He followed as she wandered aimlessly through the mall for some time before she headed to a store she went into often. He sat outside and waited. He didn't have to wait long before she came out again looking worse than when she went in. He sat and watched as she slowly walked past him.

He sat two cars behind her in traffic, though he thought it was hardly necessary. She wouldn't have noticed him if he sat right behind her and followed beeping his horn and flashing his lights. She looked very ill.


	34. Chapter 33

Chapter 33 –

_He sat two cars behind her in traffic, though he thought it was hardly necessary. She wouldn't have noticed him if he sat right behind her and followed beeping his horn and flashing his lights. She looked very ill._

"Congratulations Ms. Evans. I'd say you're about six weeks pregnant." The doctor handed her a blurry black and white ultrasound image.

Taking the photo from him she stared at it a moment. That blurry little blob was her and Troy's baby. A warm feeling came over her as she looked adoringly at the blob. Sharpay smiled weakly. At least she was right about something.

The doctor looked at her and smiled recognizing the look of barely controlled nausea. "The sickness goes after a couple of months."

Sharpay nodded absently still staring at the picture. _A baby. _

His eyebrows snapped together. "You are happy aren't you?"

She was going to have Troy's baby! "Yes I'm very happy. I just don't think I can celebrate at the moment." As she shifted a little her stomach started to roll.

He smiled sympathetically and started going through all the do's and don'ts of pregnancy.

Sharpay wished she had a pen and paper so she could take notes. She definitely wanted to do everything right. He handed her some books and leaflets to look over. Sharpay took them gratefully.

"Will the father be around?" He had seen some girls struggle terribly on their own.

Sharpay nodded slowly. Truth was she didn't even know how she was going to get word to him let alone have him by her side. Though, she certainly hoped so. "Yes. I'll call and tell him tonight. I hope I can reach him."

The doctor gave her a questioning look. "Why? Don't you talk to him?"

"Oh it's nothing like that. He's in Europe right now, and he's incredibly busy."

"Oh? What does he do?" She caught his interest.

"He's a concert pianist."

"How on earth did you meet a concert pianist in Albuquerque?" He laughed.

"Actually he found me." Sharpay explained a little about how she and Troy met. She smiled happily as she recounted the story.

"Ah, Troy Bolton, yes. I went to one of his concerts while he was here. He's wonderful."

"Yes, he is." Sharpay smiled even more, he would be so happy! "Anyways I have to get going." She looked at her watch and she had class in fifteen minutes.

"Alright. Do you have any questions?"

Sharpay's mind was on overdrive trying to think of a way to tell Troy. She shook her head. "I can't think of any right now."

He wrote down a few notes and arranged for her next visit. He helped her up and walked her to the door.

"See you in a couple weeks doctor." Sharpay walked out to her car and sat in it. Gently she put her hand on her stomach. _A baby._ Visions of a smiling baby danced through her mind. A little boy that looked like Troy. She was sure that it would be a little boy. _Oh my god! I'm going to have Damian's baby_! She smiled to herself and drove off.

The man scratched his scarred face and put out his cigarette. He sat in his car some distance away from the clinic. He pulled out his binoculars and read the sign on the door. It read Dr. Forster and had a long line of letters following it. _I bet the bitch is pregnant._ He remembered when he got that whore pregnant some years ago. She came to him looking the exact same way, sick and dizzy. Unfortunately for her he didn't want the headache of kids, so she had to go. He took another drag of his cigarette. He remembered they way she looked when he wrapped his hands around her neck and squeezed. He smiled.

Sharpay came out a little while later. She didn't look ill any more. From the glowing smile on her face he knew he had guessed right. She was pregnant. He noticed that she was so happy that she didn't even notice she dropped some things out of her bag while she was fidgeting with it. He shook his head, the stupid girl. The boss would not be pleased. He followed her out of the parking lot. He picked up the phone and started dialling. "I've got some news..."

Troy stared at the prints that he had bought for Sharpay the day they spent at the Louvre and wondered how she was doing. He knew how he was doing, he was a nervous wreck.

Troy's biggest worry was that she hated him. He was sure she did and he couldn't bear the thought. He wanted to tell her, to explain what was going on but to do so would endanger her and that scared him more than anything else. Staying away from her was the hardest thing he had ever had to do. He missed her so much. Only his reports from Jade kept him going. Troy had decided to send someone to keep an eye on her after she left. If he couldn't do it himself he would find someone who could. So he sent Jade Marsac, the head of his security and one of his oldest friends. Jade reported to him three times a week. Troy listened enthralled to every word he said.

Troy wandered over to the couch and sat down and listened to the sound echo through the room. The apartment was so empty without her. He turned on the TV and surfed through the channels, flicking aimlessly through them. He hoped that she had seen the news broadcast from Madrid, hoped that she saw that he had her rings with him always. It was highly unlikely that she did, but he clung on to the hope like a life line.

Neo and Fabienne visited him daily trying to cheer him up but nothing helped. They tried taking him out to clubs, concerts, and plays, anything to get his mind off of Sharpay. None of it worked. They were absolutely shocked when they heard that she left him.

"But you two are so in love!" Neo was stunned at the news. "What happened? Why haven't you gone to her yet?"

Troy looked at him miserably. He wanted to tell his friend what was going on but he heard the voice again telling him not to tell anyone. "She doesn't want me anymore. What's the use?"

Neo slapped him on the back. "Don't be stupid."

Troy gave him a look that told him to leave it alone.

Neo looked at his friend and put his arm around his shoulder. "Mon ami, these things have a way of working out for the best. You'll see." He left a little while later.

Troy pulled the necklace out from under his shirt and looked at the ring there. He had given the other one to Jade in case he ever talked to Sharpay he could give it to her. "I miss you so much, Sharpay." He let the ring spin and catch the light. He wondered what she was doing at that moment. Was she missing him as much as he missed her? He doubted it. Troy knew that she would be losing hope since she hadn't heard from him in such a long time. He would react just the same way. Sighing, he let it drop back onto his chest. Stuck in his morose mood he got up and started playing a slow, sombre piece on the piano. He let the melody express the feelings of hopelessness for him.

The phone rang. Troy reached over and picked it up. "Allô?"

"Troy." It was Jade. "J'ai beaucoup des nouvelles." Jade told him about how Sharpay was still pretty depressed about the whole situation and how she wasn't feeling well now. "She went to the doctor's today after she went shopping."

"Is there something wrong?"

"She hasn't been feeling well. That's not the news though. I followed her down and I noticed that there is someone following her."

"Jade, what the hell is going on? First of all is she alright?" Troy was getting impatient. If something was wrong with Sharpay he wanted to know about it.

"She seems alright." He was afraid to admit that he had paid more attention to the man than to Sharpay. But his answer seemed to placate Troy a little.

Relieved, Troy sat back down on the couch. At least she was ok. His thoughts went back to what Jade was saying.

"Troy?"

"Oui, I'm still here." Troy frowned. "I think that it's time that you contact her and tell her what's going on. She has enough to worry about without me adding to her worries. Tell her everything. Then pull back but still keep an eye on her. We can't endanger her just so that I can be happy."

"I will. I'll call again if there is anything new to report."

"Ça va. Bye Jade."

"Bye Troy." He hung up.

Troy got up and layed back on the couch. He had to find a way to be with her.

The next morning Sharpay went to the bookstore to buy yet another required book for one of her courses. She decided to continue with this semester and then see how things went from there. She hadn't told anyone about the baby yet. Sharpay wanted to keep it her little secret for the time being. Everyone did notice a change in her mood though.

Smiling to herself she browsed through the store she giggled at the little baby clothes with UNM embroidered on them. She definitely had to get them for the baby when he was old enough. She ran her fingers over them and continued through the store.

Sharpay spent the night thinking about how she was going to manage raising a baby on her own. She really couldn't think of any way of contacting Troy other than going to the reporters and telling them. She definitely didn't want to do that. And her mother! Would she have a fit when she hears! Sharpay rolled her eyes at the thought. So she settled on the fact that she was going to do it on her own. It was going to be rough. Still, she couldn't be more excited. She put her hand on her stomach and grinned. At least she had a tiny part of Troy with her.  


And that was something she definitely didn't want to give up.

"Psst."

Sharpay whipped her hand off of her stomach and looked around. Nothing. She shook her head thinking that she was imagining things and went back to browsing through the pens.

"Psst."

There it was again. Sharpay looked behind her. There was a figure clad in dark clothing motioning for her to move toward him. He was tall and brown and quite handsome. She also noted that she hadn't seen him around the university before. Sharpay looked at him for a bit then cautiously advanced toward him. If he was a reporter looking for a new angle he had another thing coming.

"Who are you?" She was careful to stay out of his reach. Was he a reporter? Sharpay looked around quickly but saw no cameras or anything. She returned her attention to the man before her.

"M'amselle Evans. I'm so glad I found you. I am Jade Marsac. Troy sent me to tell you what has been going on." He looked around nervously. "Is there somewhere we can talk privately? It is not safe."

Sharpay looked at him again. "How do I know I can trust you?"

He nodded. She wasn't a fool. He searched in his coat pockets and pulled something out. He held out his hand. In it was one of her rings.

One glance at her ring and she knew he was legitimate. Sharpay nodded. "Follow me." She led him out of the bookstore and to the women's changing room at the gym in the next building. She stuck her head in and seeing no one in there, she waved him in. "So tell me what this is all about."

Jade faced her. "Troy has been going crazy trying to think of a way to contact you. You see, that night you left he got a strange phone call." He told her about the call and how it freaked out Troy so much that he had to let her go so that she wouldn't get hurt.

Sharpay listened to his every word. Now she understood why he was acting so strange. He was afraid for her life. Sharpay felt so guilty. She should have waited and listened. He must be going through hell. She looked back at Jade. "Isn't this still risky though?" Sharpay looked around.

"Oui, but he insisted that I come. He needs to know that you understand what is going on. He also needs to know how you feel about him."

Sharpay held her hand out. "Give me the ring." He gave it to her. Sharpay put in on. "Tell him I'm wearing his ring again."

Jade nodded. "I will tell him. He also told me to keep an eye on you. I will always be close by." He turned and walked out. Sharpay followed. "Jade wait." She wanted to know how Troy was doing and to tell him the news. She walked out the door. There was no trace of him.

A tall dark haired man wove his way through the crowds of people on the street and wandered into a little café in Paris and reported his finding. He approached a figure who sat at the back of a smoky café.

"Bolton sent someone to contact the girl." He handed over pictures of Sharpay and Jade talking in the university bookstore.

A glove covered hand picked them up and looked at them then dropped them back on to the table. "So Troy thinks that he can trick me, eh Torres? He'll pay for that."

Troy was practicing at the piano when he heard the phone ring. He dove to the phone as it rung again. Maybe Jade had some more news. After all it had been a day. Troy picked it up. "Allô?"

"That was a silly thing you did sending that man to her. She will have to pay for your stupidity." The phone clicked and went dead.

Troy stood gripping the phone. Anger and despair running through his veins.

Sharpay drove up the hill toward the university returning from a shopping trip. She noticed a dark car following her. She figured it was Jade so she didn't pay much attention. She turned on the radio and listened to the loud pulsating music and didn't notice the car come right up beside her until it rammed her, hard. Sharpay looked at it as she fought the right the car again. Panicking she accelerated trying to get away. Where was Jade? The car hit her again. She swerved dangerously close to the edge of the road.

Fender hit guardrail sending sparks shooting off the side of the car. Sharpay looked down the deep gorge. She swung her car at the other one in an attempt to get back on the road. She heard the engine of the other car roar as it swung into her again. Sharpay stomped on the brake and the car veered in front of her. They quickly regained control and caught up with her again. This time they rammed into her and didn't pull back forcing her to the side of the road. Sharpay tried to steer against them but it was hopeless on the icy road against the more powerful car. Sharpay screamed as she plummeted off the side and everything went black.


	35. Chapter 34

**Hey guys! Thanks for all the reviews! Here's another chapter, REVIEW!**

Chapter 34 –

Troy was prowling around the apartment trying to think of a way to get to Sharpay. What had he done? His own weakness was going to hurt her. "Idiot!" He had started packing when the phone rang again. He answered, shouting into the phone. "Who are you? Why are you doing this to us?"

"Troy, it's Jade." His voice was quiet.

"Oh, Jade it's you. Is everything alright?" Troy's heart stopped when he didn't answer right away. "Jade? What's going on?"

Jade decided to come out and say it. "It's Sharpay she's in the hospital."

"What?" Troy got up and took the phone with him to the bedroom. "What happened? Is she alright?"

He told Troy what happened. "You'd better come over."

Troy pinned the phone between his shoulder and chin, "Why didn't you do anything?" He crammed clothes into a bag, shut it and walked to the front door. "Forget it! It's too late now. Keep an eye on her. Don't let anyone in. If anything changes, call me. I'll be there in the morning." Troy put on his coat and walked out the door. He got into a cab and pulled out his phone. He called his pilot and told him to meet him at the airport then he called Neo and told him to hold down the fort while he was gone.

An hour later he was in the air. He paced back and forth on the plane. _Please God let her be alright. I don't think I can go on knowing that I've hurt her.  
_

He arrived in the early hours of the morning. He got in the first cab he found and went straight to the hospital. Jade was waiting for him at the nurses' station.

"Troy." Jade looked tired. He got up and put a hand on his friend's shoulder. "They won't let anyone see her, mon ami."

Troy shook his head stubbornly and walked up to the desk, lightly pushing Jade aside. "Which room is Sharpay Evans in?"

The nurse looked at him and shook her head. "I'm sorry Mr..."

"Bolton!" Troy's voice echoed down the silent halls.

Her eyes widened, she recognized the name. She looked at him. The tired man with an unshaven face and wrinkled clothes were a far cry from the debonair tux wearing man in the photos she had seen. Her brow wrinkled. Why in the world would Troy Bolton want to see her?

"I need to see her!"

"I'm sorry sir but only family is allowed in."

"I'm her fiancé!" He was growing more agitated by the second. He exhaled and controlled his voice. "Please, I need to be with her."

Eyes wide, the nurse nodded. "Follow me." She led him to Sharpay 's room.

Troy stopped when he saw her. She looked tiny in the bed. Her face was all banged up and the tubes going in and out of her didn't help improve what he saw. "Sharpay." He walked to her side and knelt next to her bed. Troy held her limp hand in his and kissed it.

"Mr. Bolton she's a very lucky woman. That was a nasty accident she's lucky to have come out of it with such minimal injuries..."

Troy wasn't listening to her. He was too busy kicking himself. All he could do was stare at Sharpay's pale face. _Idiot!_ He should have been here for her. He shouldn't have been so stupid.

The nurse put a gentle hand on his shoulder. "Mr. Bolton? I'm sorry to have to tell you this, but she lost her baby."

Troy's eyes widened with shock. "Baby?" He shook his head. "You must be mistaken. I would have known." Would he though? He looked back at her pale face and thought about it. They hadn't spoken in over a month. Was it possible? They had been getting lax with the precautions. He ran a shaky hand through his hair. _Oh my God!_

"No. I don't think so." She checked the chart again. "Yes, she was six weeks pregnant according to her records." She patted his arm. "I'm very sorry."

She had been carrying his child. It made sense to him now, how she wasn't feeling well; the headaches and nausea that Jade told him about. He felt even worse now the realization hit him. Six weeks. They had made a baby while she was with him in Paris! And now it was gone.

Troy closed his eyes as the wave of grief engulfed the guilt. _No!_ He stood up and leaned over Sharpay. He kissed her gently. " Sharpay, I'm so sorry. Please come back to me. I need you." He put his cheek on her stomach and wept.

Sharpay drifted in and out of consciousness. Each time she surfaced from the darkness she was aware of the pain. She was conscious of the activity going on around her. She liked to listen to what was going on around her; it helped alleviate some of the pain. Sometimes she would hear the nurses checking in on her. She could hear them drawing the curtains and talking to her about how lucky she was.

One time she woke up and she could hear several people in the room with her. The whispered voices were talking about her. She could only hear bits of what they were saying but what she heard was enough.

"Poor girl...terrible accident...lost her baby-"

_No!_ Sharpay wanted to scream. She wanted to cry, but could only lay there seemingly asleep. Sharpay tried to open her eyes. They felt as though they were being held down. She struggled for what seemed like an eternity, but couldn't get them to open. She tried to move her arms and legs but when she did she could only feel immense pain. Sharpay slipped back into the darkness again.

She floated up out of the dark. This time she could hear another voice. _Troy!_ Troy was here! Before anything else, she could feel his presence. Sharpay could feel his hands around hers. He was talking to her. Sharpay could feel his lips and warm breath near her ear as he whispered. He told her he loved her; that he needed her to come back to him. Troy also talked about how he should have been there for her. How it was his entire fault for not being stronger that she got hurt.

Sharpay wanted to comfort him. She needed him to comfort her. She wanted to tell him that it wasn't his fault. She tried to open her eyes. Instead she lost consciousness again. When she came to again, Sharpay couldn't hear anything.

Determined not to loose the 

battle this time, Sharpay fought to open her eyes. Little by little she started to see slivers of light. Excited by her progress she pushed herself harder. Her eyes opened and slowly focused. Next to her bed she saw Troy slumped in a chair asleep. There were flowers all over the place too; Sharpay looked at them all in awe. She then looked down and saw that even in his sleep he still managed to keep hold of her hand. Sharpay tried to move her hands, but could only manage to  
move her finger a little.

The slight movement had Troy jerking awake. He looked over at her and leapt to her side when he saw that she was awake. " Sharpay," He placed a hand on her cheek.

"Troy." He looked extremely tired. His hair was tousled and stuck up in all directions and his clothes were wrinkled. He never looked better to her. "You came."

"Of course." His eyes were red but she could see the love in them. "I'm so sorry I was such an idiot Sharpay. I shouldn't have tried to contact you."

"Troy, it wasn't your fault. I'm glad you did. I missed you so much."

Troy leaned down and kissed her gently. "I'm so glad you are ok chère." He sat on the side of the bed.

"I don't feel very good, but I'm sure I'll get better." Sharpay grimaced as she tried to sit up.

"Sharpay, please." Troy helped her lay back down. "You need to rest." He smiled tenderly at her and leaned down laying his cheek on her stomach. "Sharpay, why didn't you tell me that our baby was growing inside you?" He caressed her lightly. "You could have told Jade. I would have come immediately."

"I just found out. Just a day before..." she closed her eyes. She could see the branches and trees flying past her window. She took a shuddering breath and moved her hand to her stomach. She remembered the conversation she heard. How was she going to tell him that their baby was gone? "You know...right?" She opened her eyes and looked at him.

"That our child is gone? Yes." His eyes glittered angrily. "I swear to you chère, I will find who ever did this and make them pay." They stared blankly at the wall on the opposite side of the room for a while, feeling hollow with sadness.

They snapped out of it and both turned toward the door when they heard it swing open.

Someone was singing as they walked into the room. Sharpay watched amused when she saw Troy scramble as fast as he could to the other side of her bed. She whispered to him. "Troy what are you doing?"

"It's her. That crazy nurse. She's driving me nuts!" He tried to make himself as small as possible next to the bed.

Confused Sharpay looked back toward the door. A large woman swept in singing to herself. "Hello Mr. Bolton! How are you this morning?" She looked at the bed. "Ms. Evans! You're awake. How are you feeling dear? You're very lucky you know, that was a very nasty accident." She fluffed Sharpay 's pillows. "Are you hungry? You must be thirsty." She poured a glass of water and handed it to Sharpay. She struggled to bring it to her mouth.

Troy leaned down and helped hold it to her mouth so that she could drink from it.

The nurse was checking her pulse, still chattering away. "Isn't he a sweetheart? You're very lucky to have a man like him. He hasn't moved from the moment he arrived. I don't think that he's eaten anything either. You should tell him to get something to eat, he'll probably listen to you." She put her hands on her hips and looked at him, shaking her head. "Oh can you sign another autograph for me? My sister's best friend's cousin would just die if she heard that I met you in person!" Without waiting for an answer, she handed him a piece of paper and a pen.

Sighing, Troy signed the paper and handed it back to her. Sharpay sat back and watched as the nurse practically leapt for joy.

"I'll be right back with the doctor." She rushed out of the room grinning from ear to ear.

"Troy, is she right? Have you eaten?" She looked at him as sternly as she could. Troy shook his head dismissing her questions. " Sharpay, I'm more worried about you right now."

"I know you worry, but if you don't eat that'll worry me." She put her hand on his. "Please."

"I will later when you are asleep."

"Promise?"

"Oui, I promise."

Satisfied, Sharpay relaxed a bit. "So has that nurse been like that the whole time?" The brightly coloured flowers caught Sharpay's eye.

"Yes." He sighed again and sat down next to her. "She's had me sign about thirty autographs. She never stops talking either." He saw her looking at the flowers. "Your friends have been by. They won't let them in though." He pointed at the door. Sharpay noticed for the first time that there were uniformed guards standing there.

"How did you get in?"

"I told them who I was and they let me in."

"They recognized you?"

"Yes, but they only let me in when I told them that I was your fiancé." He looked at her. "I still am aren't I?"

"Yes, Troy." She held out her hand to show him the ring. She gasped when she saw it wasn't there any more. "Troy?" She looked at him.

"They took all your jewellery off and are holding in a safe for you." He smiled at her. "I called your parents they should be here today sometime." He pointed at a large bouquet. "Those are from them."

Sharpay looked at the beautiful arrangement. The one next to it caught her eye as well. "And those?" She pointed to them.

"Those are from my parents."

"They're beautiful! Are they in town?"

Troy nodded. "Yes, they rushed right over when they heard."

Sharpay nodded and smiled. "They're so sweet."

"I told you, they love you." He smiled a little and leaned back, yawning.

He must have been so exhausted. Sharpay ran his hair through her fingers. "Poor baby." She stopped. _Baby._ Instantly, tears filled her eyes.

He looked at her when she stopped talking and saw the tears streaming down her face. While he struggled to keep his own at bay, Troy gathered her up in his arms and rocked her, trying not to catch any tubes. "Oh chère, it will be ok. We have plenty of time to have another." He held her to him as she sobbed.


	36. Chapter 35

Chapter 35-

Sharpay's parents swept in and out almost hourly. They were delighted to finally meet Troy, though the circumstances could have been better. Troy's parents were the same,  
coming in with gifts and food for Sharpay and their son. The two couples finally met and they exchanged hugs and pleasantries. They seemed to get on well enough. They even went out for lunch together.

Sharpay and Troy smiled. "Chère, it seems that they like each other, non? Isn't that great?"

"Yeah." She cuddled up to Troy. It felt so good to be with him again. She and Troy decided not to tell them about the attempt to kill Sharpay. They didn't tell them about the baby either. As far as they knew, Sharpay drove off the icy road when her car hit a patch of black ice. They hated lying to them but Sharpay didn't think that she and Troy could handle their grief on top of her own.

In the evenings she and Troy joined some other couples who lost their babies and they talked things through. It helped a bit but the counselor assured them that it would be over time though the pain would never totally disappear.

After the latest meeting Troy helped Sharpay back to her room. They walked slowly down the quiet hospital corridor. "Chère, come back with me."

Sharpay gave him a questioning look. She hadn't thought about him leaving her again. "Troy, you're going?"

He shook his head. "No not without you. I'm not leaving you again." Troy shuddered at the thought. Who knows what would happen if he left her again. He had decided earlier that he  
was going to stay with her no matter what. "Sharpay, we'll go to the countryside where you can regain your strength."

She opened her mouth to refuse. Troy put a finger over her lips. "Chère, you can't stay here on your own. Whoever did this will come back and try again."

Sharpay knew that this was true. She couldn't just ignore it anymore. Someone was serious about getting her. "What do you suggest Troy?"

"We can drop out of sight for a while, until we find out who has been doing this."

"But what about your career?"

"I think I deserve some time off. We can disappear and live like regular people for a while."

Sharpay thought about it. No photographers, no crowds, just her and Troy living in a secluded home. It sounded nice. "That sounds wonderful Troy. Can we do it though? And  
where will we go?" She looked thoughtful. "We can go to my place."

"Yes of course we can do it. But I think we will have to find a better place than in the city, chère." They arrived at her room. Troy opened the door Sharpay walked in. Troy helped her  
into bed. "I will get it arranged tonight." He kissed her. "Now get some sleep." He settled in his chair next to her bed.

Sharpay looked at him and shook her head smiling. The nurses had been trying to get him to go to a hotel at night but he refused. He seemed quite happy just sleeping the chair. They gave up after a couple nights. There was no moving him. Troy was staying by her side whether they liked it or not.

"What are you thinking chère?" He looked at her curiously.

"You're insane Troy." She went to lean and kiss him, he stood up so it was easier for her. "I love you."

"I love you too Sharpay." He looked at her affectionately. "Now get some sleep we have a big day tomorrow. I think you'll need all your energy when you see your friends again."

They were scheduled to be discharged tomorrow morning. Sharpay couldn't wait. Not that she wasn't grateful for what the nurses were doing for her, but she was getting sick of the  
disinfected, white atmosphere.

After Sharpay fell asleep Troy watched her a while before he got up and wandered out to the front of the hospital. He started dialling. He was going to find the most secretive place for  
them, away from the city and crowds and photographers. But first he had to arrange it so that he could disappear for a while. He smiled a little. He couldn't wait to have a normal life with Sharpay. She deserved to have a quiet life with no one hassling her or scrambling to get an embarrassing photo.

The next morning they got everything together and thanked everyone for their help. Troy helped Sharpay walk out the front doors. They were immediately swamped by  
photographers and reporters shouting questions. Someone had told the press that Troy was there.

Troy helped Sharpay cover her face and quickly ushered her to the car he had waiting. "I bet it was that crazy nurse who told everyone."

Jade was driving. He quickly sped off and headed for the university. The Rez entrance was completely surrounded by reporters. Apparently they knew Sharpay was a student and that  
she lived here. Again Troy covered Sharpay's face and they rushed to the security doors. Sharpay quickly swiped her card and punched in her code. They ran in. Troy pushed it shut  
behind them once they were through. Jade grabbed the bags from Troy as he helped Sharpay up the stairs as fast as she could go. At the suite Sharpay opened the door to find  
everyone there.

"Sharpay! Troy!" Taylor, Kelsi, Gabriella, Chad, Zeke and Ryan rushed over and hugged her gently one by one. "Oh my God! Are you alright?"

Sharpay nodded. "Yeah I'm ok now." She still felt uncomfortable when she was fussed  
over.

Looking serious Troy waved at everyone then nodded at Jade who went to Maritza's room and checked it over making sure no one tampered with anything.

Everyone stared at Jade as he walked down the hall. Taylor, pulled her over to the couch. "What happened? All we know is you went off the road the nurses wouldn't let us visit you or anything! Then cops show up and question us about some threats? What the hell is going on?"

"It was just a stupid misunderstanding." Lame! Sharpay hated having to lie to her friends but she didn't want to worry them anymore. "I'm doing better now though. Thanks for the flowers guys."

"That's alright. It was the only thing we could do."

They watched as Jade returned and reported that nothing was touched. Everyone looked at Sharpay.

"And who is this?" Kelsi got up and stood beside him eyeing him from head to toe and nodding appreciatively.

Troy laughed at his friend's bewildered look. "This is Jade Marsac, head of my security." He patted him on the back.

Jade smiled at everyone.

Sharpay noticed that Kelsi smiled very interestedly at him, maybe she's gotten over her ex? The rest of the girls didn't seem immune to him either. Shyly he started fiddling with his cellphone while they talked to admiring his looks, Gabriella smiled. "Security?"

Sharpay nodded. "Go to the boys' room and look out the window."

Sharpay, Troy and Jade waited while they did.

They came back wide eyed. "Are those reporters?"

The three of them nodded.

"This happens wherever you go?" They nodded again. "Oh my. How do you handle it?"

"We've learned to ignore them." Troy gave Sharpay a hug reminding her it was she who taught him how to do that. He looked at Jade. "And we have Jade looking after us." He  
looked at her. "Shall we get packed then?"

She nodded. Troy and Jade went to her room

The group looked at them puzzled. "Pack?"

Sharpay smiled weakly. "I've decided to withdraw from classes and move away for a while." She looked at everyone's shocked faces. "It's only for a little while. Just until I recover  
fully. Then I'll be back." She paused and looked at them. "You understand right?"

Slowly one by one they nodded. "Yeah as long as you get better. That's all that matters." No one looked too happy about the news.

Sharpay hugged them all. "You guys are the best."

"We can come and visit right?"

"Of course."

"Good."

"Oh and when you leave for classes here's a little tip. Don't let them know that you know me. They'll leave you alone then."

They nodded and left.

Sharpay went to her room to find that it was almost completely packed. "You're almost done already?"

"Yup." They barely looked at her while they quickly stuffed her things into boxes. She turned to open the door when she heard a knock. Zeke stood on the other side  
looking incredibly pissed off.

"Sharpay what is this all about? Are you moving because of that note?"

Troy and Jade nearly jumped down his throat when he said that. "How do you know about the note?" They pinned him against the door.

"Troy! Jade! Leave him alone. I told him about it!"

Zeke struggled against them glaring at Troy. "You asshole! You have a lot of nerve showing up here after what you did to her!"

Troy stared at him but held him tight to the door. "What are you talking about?"

"Let him go!" Sharpay put her hand on Troy and Jade's arms.

They let him go. Troy gave her a questioning look.

"He was here when I got it." Sharpay gave Zeke a pleading look. "Zeke, please just go  
and forget about everything." She didn't want him getting hurt too.

"Sharpay, you're in trouble. What's going on?" He looked at Troy and Jade challengingly. "You know you can tell me." He looked at her.

Sharpay sighed. He was so stubborn! "Someone is trying to kill me."

Zeke stared at them. Everyone looked dead serious. "Shit! So you going off the road wasn't an accident?" He looked even more pissed off now. "Any idea who?" They shook their heads.

"No. Now Zeke please don't tell anyone! We have to go now." She pushed him out the door.

He stopped. "I bet it was that loser Jeff!" He looked at Jade. "I can show you where he is." He rubbed his knuckles. "I'll help."

"Zeke please. We're not going after Jeff." Sharpay's head was starting to pound now.

Troy saw her start to waver. He came up behind her and held her steady. "Chère, are you alright?" She looked so pale.

"Yeah I'm ok just getting a little dizzy." She leaned back on him.

Zeke looked at Sharpay and then at Troy's pale face. There were more things going on here than they were letting on. Something else had happened. He gave her a hug. "Just take care  
of yourself ok? And come back to us in one piece." Zeke looked at her. "Call if you need anything at all." He nodded to the two men and left, he had someone to sort out.


	37. Chapter 36

**A/N: WARNING: This Chapter contains sexual content. Read with causion.**

Chapter 36 –

The three of them arrived at the house a day later. No one outside of Jade, theirparents and Neo knew where it was. Sharpay looked at it and smiled. It was a little house on a  
hill over looking a lush vineyard. It was wonderful.

"You approve chère?" He asked knowing full well that she did from her smile.

"Yes, it's gorgeous." She looked at the door. "Can we go in now?"

Troy smiled and handed her the keys. She unlocked it and they walked in.

It was warm and cosy. Sharpay loved it on sight. "Oh Troy it's lovely." She wandered through exploring every room. It was a lot bigger inside than it looked outside. Sharpay went back to Troy and hugged him. "It's great, I'll go and get unpacked." Sharpay walked into what she presumed to be their bedroom. On the bed were her and Troy bags. She started unpacking  
and hung up the clothes. It looks like our luck is about to change. Sharpay smiled at the thought.

The next five weeks, Troy and Sharpay spent all their time together talking and redoing parts of the house. Troy amazed her again with a new talent. He was just as handy with a  
hammer and nails as he was with the piano.

Sharpay was very impressed. "Troy, how did you have time to learn how to do that?" He and Jade brought the bookcase he made into the living room.

He shrugged. "I learned it on the vineyard with my papa."

Sharpay brought out the meal she prepared for them. They sat and ate and talked. Things were going well. Sharpay was recovering quickly and they were sure that they were secluded from the rest of the world. It was great not to have to hide and constantly look over her shoulder.

Jade travelled back and forth bringing them news of what was going on. He handed them a newspaper. On the cover was a picture of Troy with a big question mark over it. The  
headline read: Bolton's Disappearing Trick. Troy shook his head and opened it up. Inside were pictures of her and Troy rushing past the photographers at the hospital. According to the  
article, they had made a clean disappearance. No one had any clue as to their whereabouts. They did know about the baby though and the accident, though. Troy scowled as He crumpled it up and threw it aside.

"I hate reporters."

Jade gave Sharpay a bunch of letters from her friends. She went through and read them out loud one by one.

Troy sat and listened to them smiling. "You have such good friends chère. They're very sweet."

"Yeah, they're great." She felt a little sad.

"Come here chère." Troy saw the look on her face. "I know it's hard. You must miss them so much, non?"Sharpay sat in his lap. "Yes, I do."

"As soon as this whole thing is over we'll go back. I promise." He hugged her to him.

"I know. I guess I'm just a little homesick. I never thought I'd say this but I miss the craziness of Rez." She shook her head unbelievably.

"Chère, it's completely understandable." He kissed her cheek. "I'm even starting to miss performing. And you know how tired I was of that."

Jade shook his head. "You two even get sad at the same time."

They laughed.

Jade smiled. "You are so good together." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a tiny tape. "Here are your phone messages."

Troy took it and slipped it into a player and turned it on. There was message after message from Gabriella, Taylor and Kelsi. They were complaining about each other and looking for advice and generally whining about missing her.

Sharpay shook her head. "I think I'm over my homesickness thing."

Troy smiled and punched her lightly in the shoulder. "Sharpay, be nice."

There was one from Fabienne wishing them well and there was one from Sabine, cursing them for sending the cops.

They all shared an exasperated look over that one**. **Then they heard the last message. It was that voice again.

**I see you still haven't learned your lesson. You can't hide from me. You'd better watch out****  
****because if you think that little accident that your precious girlfriend had was bad, then you're  
going to hate this. ****__****There was a pause****. Oh so sorry to hear about the baby. ****  
**  
The message ended there.

Troy looked furious, the look in his eyes even gave Troy the chills. She knew if that he could have gotten his hands on the caller right now, whoever it was, they didn't stand a chance.

Sharpay was just as angry. She had never heard the voice before but now that she had she wanted revenge. She couldn't believe that anyone would use their pain to taunt them. Troy  
ripped the tape out of the machine and handed it to Jade. "Take it to the police in Paris." Jade took it and nodded gravely. "I will be back soon." He put on his coat and walked  
to the front door.

Troy nodded. He walked him to the door and locked it behind him. He turned back to find that Sharpay still sat in the chair; rigid and seemingly staring off into space. "Chère. Sharpay, are you alright?" He came up behind her and put his hands on her shoulders.

Her entire body started to shake. Not out of fear but out of anger. Someone was playing games with their lives and because of it they had lost their child. Whoever it was, was going to  
pay dearly.

"Sharpay, sweetheart. Look at me."

She hadn't noticed it but Troy had kneeled in front of her and was holding her face with both hands. Sharpay focussed on him. "I want this ended. I want who ever is doing this to us to be punished. Severely." Her voice was quiet but the way that she said the words had chills running down his spine. He had never heard her more angry or more serious.

Troy knew how she felt. But now wasn't the time to be loosing their heads. He pulled her rigid body to his and held her. "They will chère. They will." He rested his head on hers and  
closed his eyes. He wanted this nightmare to be over. He opened them again when he felt her hand clutch his shirt. Troy looked at her. She looked both angry and terrified at the same time. He felt a primal need to protect and comfort her. He put his finger under her chin and tipped her head up to face him. Lightly, Troy kissed her eyes, her nose and then he gently caressed her lips with his own.

Sharpay fear and anger slowly ebbed away. She closed her eyes and let herself drown in the sensations that washed over her. Ever since she left the hospital, Troy treated her like  
glass. It was almost like he was afraid she would break if he touched her. He still showed her he loved her other ways, a look, a touch, but right now Sharpay needed more. She needed to forget what was happening for a little while. Sharpay deepened the kiss. She held him to her when he tried to pull back. A confused moan rumbled in his chest.

Troy responded to her fervent kiss. He felt her raw need and met it with his own. Troy had tried to control himself around her since she left the hospital. Even though he knew that she  
had recovered from her injuries, Troy wasn't quite sure how to approach her. So he kept his distance, he didn't think he could handle it if he hurt her. He felt bad enough as it was. She told him that she didn't blame him for what happened but he blamed himself. He knew that if he hadn't been so weak, she wouldn't have gotten hurt in the first place. But now he couldn't hold himself back, it had been so long since they were together and the way that she was kissing him had his body screaming for her. If she needed to find solace in his arms then he would give it to her.

Sharpay pulled Troy's sweater off and smoothed her hands over his chest. She slid her hands over every muscle revelling the feel of his hard body. Spurred on by his groans, Sharpay  
slid,and kissed his body,Troy tried to pull her up to him but she pushed his hands away. She looked up at him through her lashes and smiled wickedly.

Pleasure streaked through his body at the fleeting contact. Troy thought his knees were going to give out. He moaned and picked her up. He kissed her neck as he carried her to their  
bed. Quickly, he removed all of Sharpay's clothes a gazed lovingly at her body. He knelt at the foot of the bed and started nibbling on her toes. He kissed and ran his tongue over her skin on his way up her body. His smiled when he felt her shivering with pleasure. The fevered pitch of the need going through his body was overwhelming. Troy needed to love her and have her love him in return.

Sharpay arched herself against him, letting him know just how much she wanted him. Troy held himself back, she could feel it. In one swift movement he was beneath her. Sharpay  
kissed his chest, letting her hair trail lightly over him. Gently she took him into her.

HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM

Jade returned a few days later. He told them that the police were on it and they were analyzing the tape as they spoke. "They will contact you as soon as the find anything."  
Sharpay felt a little better after hearing the news. They were getting closer to having this whole thing sorted out. She was also relieved now that she and Troy were back to normal. They were no longer holding anything back. It was fantastic. Everything seemed to be going in the right direction.

Troy and Sharpay busied their days with simple things like chores and housework. It somehow made her feel normal again and distracted her from the things that had happened.

Late one afternoon, there was a call on Troy's cell phone. "Allô?" Troy answered. "Hi Neo. How are things?" He paused. Troy sat on the couch, brow creased.

Sharpay sat down next to him and put her hand on his knee. Something was up.

"Oui. Oui. I'll be there as soon as I can." He hung up and looked at Sharpay. "I have some good news and I have some not so good news."

Sharpay nodded. "What's up?."

"Well the police have a lead on who's out to get us." He looked grim.

"And the bad news?" Sharpay knew what was coming.

"I have to go to Paris to talk to them." He shrugged helplessly. "We can't risk letting anyone know where we are, chère."

"I know, Troy." It didn't make her feel any better though. "Can't you wait a little while? Just until Jade gets back?" He had gone into town to get some food and Sharpay was still  
uneasy about being left alone, especially when it was getting dark.

"I have to go now if I hope to get there before dark." He looked at her. "I'll be back as soon as I can." He kissed her and put on his coat and shoes. "Jade should be back in a few  
minutes." He wasn't sure if he should leave her, but at that moment Jade walked in the door.

"Hi." He looked at their faces and put the bags he was holding down. "What's going on?" Troy quickly filled him in while he got his coat and shoes.

"Go, I'll stay here with Sharpay."Troy kissed her again. "I'll be back soon." He patted Jade on the back and walked out the door.

"Looks like it's just the two of us eh?" Sharpay looked at Jade and smiled.

He helped her put the groceries away and clean up the house. They were talking and doing dishes when they heard a clanging sound from outside. They looked at each other. Jade  
put down the towel he held and walked to the door. And peeked out the window looking for any sign of an intruder. He couldn't see anything. He turned to Sharpay, "I have to go see. I'll be back in a second."

Sharpay turned to him. "Jade be careful."

He nodded. "Lock the door behind me. I have my key. If I'm not back in five minutes call the police."

Sharpay nodded. He walked out and Sharpay locked the door behind him. She stood in the middle of the living room listening for any sounds. She heard absolutely nothing. But she was stillfearful. She wished she hadn't let Jade go investigate. "Jade, where are you?"

Suddenly there was a knock on the door. Sharpay's eyes widened. "Who is it!" She looked around the room for a weapon.

"Fabienne!" It came as a muffled cry from the other side of the door.

Sharpay let out a sigh of relief. It was just Fabienne. Then it hit her. Fabienne? What was she doing here? She wasn't even supposed to know where they were. Neo must have told  
her where they were.

"What do you want?" Sharpay wasn't sure if she should open the door or not.

"It's Troy! Something's happened to him! He told me to come get you!" She sounded frantic.

**A/N: Hey guys so we're getting close to the end here, I appreciate all the reviews and I apologize for been such a bad updater. I'll try to get the end up as soon as possible!! Who do you think might be the one after Troy and Sharpay?**


	38. Chapter 37

Chapter 37 –

"What happened?" Sharpay immediately opened the door.

Fabienne stood on the other side in jeans and a sweatshirt and she was laughing.

Confused, Sharpay looked up just in time to see a branch swing straight at her head. Then everything went black.

HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM

When she came to, she couldn't see anything. She turned her head from side to side looking around. But she still saw nothing. She thought she'd gone blind. She sat and stared into  
the darkness. Then little by little she started to pick up little details about her surroundings. There were hammers hanging on the wall and she thought she could make out the outlines of a lawnmower. They were in a shed. Sharpay tried to move her arm so that she could hold her pounding head but she was tied down. She tried to move but couldn't. She was tied to something heavy. She wriggled around and the something moaned. It was Jade.

She stopped immediately. "Jade! Are you ok?" She tried to look over her shoulder at him.

"Shhhh. Sharpay try to be quiet." He manoeuvred himself around. "I'm ok. Sharpay, reach down and grab the knife from my boot."

Sharpay did as she was told. She could barely reach it. Her finger tips could just touch it. She leaned over some more and tried again. It took several tries but she was finally able to get it out of his boot. She flicked it open and cut the ropes holding them together.

Free from the ropes Jade rubbed his wrists and ankles. Sharpay did the same. She stood up and looked at him. He had a nasty looking gash on his forehead that was still bleeding,  
though a majority of it had already clotted. "Jade, hold still." Sharpay ripped a bit off of her T- shirt and held it against his head. She guessed that he had been hit over the head as well.

"Thanks." He grabbed hold of it and went to the door. He opened it a tiny crack and peered out. "Fabienne is outside guarding." He turned back to Sharpay.

Sharpay watched him when he opened the door. She ran her hands though her hair and could feel something wet and sticky. She brought her hand close to her face so she could see  
that it was. Her hand was covered in blood. "Shit!" She quickly tore another bit off her shirt and held it to her own head. Fabienne hit her harder than she thought.

Sharpay felt along the back wall to see if there was a way out. She felt something like a window sill. "Jade, check this out. "I think I found a window." He came over and started to work  
at opening it. Sharpay was seething. "Fabienne! That bitch! She was behind the whole thing!"

"No, not totally." Jade and Sharpay whirled to look at the door. Fabienne stood in the opening smiling at them. "Now if you'll get back over here." Sharpay noticed for the first time that she was holding a gun. She waved it motioning for them to move back into the room.

They did as she asked. Jade moved himself in front of Sharpay. "Fabienne why are you doing this?" He slowly moved toward her. His voice was calm and quiet.

"As a favour. Now stop moving Jade or I'll have to hurt you." She looked totally serious.

"You don't mean that. We've known each other forever." He stepped closer. "We've all been friends since we were children." He was right up to her now.

"Jade, I'm warning you..."

Jade put his hand on the gun. "Fabienne, please give me the gun."

Her eyes narrowed and a shot rang out, shattering the silence. A look of shock crossed Jade's face as he slumped to the ground.

"No!" Sharpay ran to Jade and knelt down beside him. "Are you crazy?" She tried to find the wound.

"I warned him." There was no remorse in her eyes as she stood over them.

Sharpay ignored her for the time being. It was more important to help Jade. She found the wound on his right side. It was gushing blood but it didn't look like she hit anything vital.  
Quickly she looked around for something to stop the bleeding. There was a watering can, and a few boxes on the ground, nothing that would help her. She took off her shirt and used it to staunch the bleeding. She held his head in her lap and applied pressure to the wound. "Jade. Say something." She stared at his face hoping to see a flicker of life. His eyes slowly opened.

"Oh thank God!"

"Aren't you the sweet little girl." Fabienne glared at her.

"What the hell is your problem? You could have killed him!" Sharpay was fuming but fought to control her emotions.

Fabienne strolled over to her and squatted in front of her. "It was his fault."

"You bitch!"

Fabienne hit her across the face with the butt of the gun. "Shut up!"

The coppery taste of blood filled Sharpay's mouth. She spit. "So why are you doing this? You want Troy for yourself?" Sharpay smiled at her. "I can assure you that he wouldn't want a  
stupid bitch like you."

Fabienne hit her again. The pain exploded in a million colours but Sharpay held it in and laughed bitterly. "You'll have to do better than that." She wasn't going to give her the satisfaction of seeing her in pain. Carefully she moved out from under Jade's head and gently lowered him to the ground. She put his hand on her already soaked shirt to hold it in place. She stood up and faced her. "How could you do that to an old friend?" She nodded at Jade's lifeless body. "How could you do this to Troy?" Maritza glared at her. She was the one that had been making her life hell. Every instinct she had told her to attack, but Sharpay held back. She wanted to find out why.

Fabienne pointed the gun at her. "Shut up!"

"What are you going to do? Shoot me? That will really help you out. Troy will really want to get with the girl who shot his fiancée."

"It doesn't matter. I don't want him anyways." She was as cool as ever. "Besides he'll be too busy trying to find you again."

"That's right."

Sharpay's attention turned to the familiar voice. A dark figure stood behind Fabienne. "He'll think that you ran off with Jade. At least that's what we'll make it look like. When he can't find you anywhere he'll come running to us for comfort. We'll convince him he is better without you." He stepped into the light. "And everything will be back to normal."

Sharpay's jaw dropped.

HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM

Troy drove down the dark road as fast as the car could go. He arrived in Paris in just over an hour and a half. He ran up the steps and went straight to the police station. The detective  
seemed surprised to see him. "Monsieur Bolton, what are you doing here? I told Jade that I would contact you as soon as I..."

Troy stopped him. "You didn't want me to come?"

"No, I still haven't finished analyzing the tape yet..."

Troy didn't wait for him to finish. He ran back out to the car and sped off. What the hell was going on? Neo told him that they had a lead. He even left Sharpay behind to come here...  
_Merde_! It was a diversion! Now Sharpay and Jade were all alone! He was so stupid!

He thought back over the past couple years. After he met Sharpay, Neo suddenly couldn't handle his job. Things were going wrong constantly and he was helpless. Neo was always calling on him for help and advice on things that he took care of for ages. It all made sense now. "That bastard set it up so I couldn't be with Sharpay!" Troy berated himself for being such a fool. He sped back home. "Hang on Sharpay." He couldn't wait to get his hands on Neo.

HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM

"Neo, why are you doing this?" Sharpay was confused. He was Troy's oldest friend. How was he involved in this whole thing? "Why are you trying to hurt Troy so much?"

"I'm not. I'm trying to save him." He took the gun off of Fabienne and walked over to Sharpay.

"From what? He's never been happier!"

Neo had a strange little smile on his face. "You see, since he met you he's lost his mind a little. It is no longer with his work." He paced brandishing the gun. "So I guess you could  
say that I'm saving him from himself."

"He's happy and content. You should be happy for him!" Sharpay spat the words at him. Neo slithered up to her and ran the cold metal barrel under her chin and down her  
neck.

She shivered. "You're crazy!"

"You would be too if you loved someone so much for most of your life and they never even notice you."

_Love?_ What the hell was he talking about? "Of course he notices you. You're his best friend!"

He pushed the barrel into her throat lifting her head to look at him. "That's not what I want."

"What do you want?" Sharpay stared at him. He had a maniacal look on his face.

"I want him to love me!" His eyes were wide now.

_Love him!_ Sharpay's eyes widened. He was in love with Troy. No way! She saw him with those girls in Vienna and Troy said he always had women crawling all over him. Then it dawned  
on her he never had a girlfriend that she knew of and he never spoke of one either. She quickly turned her attention back to him. Who knew what he was capable of in a rage. "How could you do this to him if you love him? You should want him to be happy!" _Oh shit!_ Things started to click. He had been the one making things go wrong whenever Tory wanted to come and see her. That bastard!

"He was happy until he met you. He had his music and he had me and Fabienne. Then Troy met you and he went crazy. All he talked about was you. Sharpay this, Sharpay that. He was like a love sick puppy!" He smiled at her again, a wide, frenetic grin. "Believe me, this is best for him." He held the gun against her throat again. "Once your pretty little face and hot little body are out of the way. He can go back to normal." He ran the gun over her breasts and back up to her throat.

Sharpay backed away from him a little. He was truly crazed. She had to keep him talking.

"So it was you who made things go wrong whenever Troy got the chance to come and see me."

"How clever! You finally figured it out." Fabienne glared at her.

"And the phone calls?"

He laughed. "You sounded so pathetic pleading with the phone. Please Troy! Say something! I love you Troy!" he mimicked her voice. "You're such a stupid girl! You never even  
realized it was me who found you're old boyfriend, what's his name. How else do you think he found you and got into all your classes?" He took a moment to admire his gun. "It's amazing what a little cash can do."

"How could you? You've made my life a living hell!"

"That was the point, sweetie. He was supposed to mess you up so much that you couldn't stand to look at another man."

Sickened that someone would go that far Sharpay fought to keep her temper in check.

"Troy trusted you Neo!"

"He always was a trusting fool. But then, why wouldn't he trust me? I'm reliable Neo, always there to straighten things out." He waved his arms around. "Always there doing everything I could for him! He still never noticed me!"

He was freaking out, but Sharpay kept talking. "So how are you going to make it look like I left with Jade then?" Sharpay gestured with her left hand while the other felt behind her trying to find something she could use as a weapon.

"Well," He circled her slowly grinning, obviously proud of himself. "Since Troy is on a wild goose chase right now. We'll kill you and Jade and dispose of your bodies. Then we'll  
leave a note saying that you left him for Jade." He grinned at her. "You see all that time you spent with Jade, brought you two close together. And you realized that you loved him and  
not Troy." He grinned. "It's all very simple."

"You must have been pissed that you didn't get me with that car accident." Sharpay kept her eyes on him. She felt the handle to something.

"Yes, it was quite unfortunate. It would have been so much easier if you had died then." He shook his head slowly. "But you, you're quite stubborn aren't you?"

He spoke of her as if she was nothing more than an inconvenience. She gritted her teeth. "Yes I am." Her hand closed around the handle. From what she could make out it was the handle to a rake.

"It was quite sad about your baby though." He didn't sound the least bit upset. "You know, Troy would have made me godfather." He laughed.

It was like a slap in the face and she snapped. Sent over the edge, Sharpay's hand convulsed on the rake. "Bastard!" Enraged, she swung it at him and caught him off guard she knocked the gun into the darkness. She swung again and connected with the side of his head, breaking his glasses and knocking him to the ground unconscious. Sharpay fought back the urge to continue hitting him. She had to find Fabienne and check on Jade who had been quiet and motionless for way too long. She kept the rake trained on Neo while she looked around for Fabienne. She was nowhere in sight. Quickly Sharpay tied Neo up with the pieces of rope that once held her and Jade.

She knelt beside her friend's lifeless body. "Jade. Jade. Look at me." He didn't open his eyes. Sharpay felt for a pulse and was thrilled when she found one. It was weak but at least it  
was there. She scrambled around looking for the gun but couldn't find it in the dark. "Shit!" All she had was the rake! Then she remembered Jade's knife. Sharpay reached into his boot and pulled it out. She tucked it into the waistband of her jeans then grabbed the rake again.

Sharpay snuck to the door of the shed and looked out. There was no one around. Where the hell was Fabienne? Sharpay couldn't afford getting hit again. There was no telling what those two were capable of. Sharpay felt a slight twinge of despair. They had been her friends. She'd trusted them. And now...Sharpay touched the still bleeding bump on her head and flinched. She couldn't believe she had been so stupid. Everything clicked now. Who other than Neo would know where they were all the time? He knew the phone numbers where they lived. Knew what they were doing. Knew how to keep them apart. Argh! Sharpay snapped herself out of it. She had to get moving. She looked back into the shed. She couldn't risk moving Jade and she didn't want to move Neo. The best thing that she could do was to try going to the house and calling the police. She looked back at them once more.

Sharpay crept to a tree and tried to use it as cover while she looked around. She couldn't see the other woman anywhere. Sharpay ran to the house and peered in the windows. There was no sign of her inside either. Sharpay was about to open the door when she heard a car. Troy! Then she stopped herself. It might be Fabienne. Sharpay tightened her grip on the rake and tried to slink as quietly as she could to the side of the house closest to the driveway. She parted the branches of a shrub slightly and looked to see who it was, prepared to clobber any foe she encountered.

"Sharpay!" Troy jumped out of the car and ran straight to the door. He pounded on it while he tried to get his keys. "Sharpay! Are you ok?"

Relieved it was Troy, Sharpay came out of her hiding place. "Troy." She held her finger to her lips trying to get him to keep quiet.

Troy's eyes widened when he saw the state she was in. She looked like a crazed Amazon. The first thing he noticed was she was running to him in her bra. Her body was covered  
in blood and her hand was clenched on a rake. Her hair was matted with dried blood and her jaw had turned an ugly shade of purple. "Oh my god! Sharpay, what's going on?" He ran to her.

Troy ran his hands over her looking for where all the blood was coming from. "Where are you hurt?"

"No time to explain." She pulled him toward the shed. "Jade is in trouble." She looked around the corner, still no sign of Fabienne. Sharpay led the way into the shed. Inside she blinked  
a few times to adjust to the dim light. Once her eyes were acclimatized they widened. Only Jade was in there. "Shit! Where'd he go!" Sharpay tightened her grip on the rake again as her eyes darted around the small room.

Troy knelt beside his fallen friend and felt for a pulse. "He's got a pulse but it's very weak." He pulled out a cell phone and dialed. "We need an ambulance." He gave them the  
address and hung up. He turned to Sharpay. "Tell me what's going on." He quickly pulled off his sweater and replaced Sharpay blood soaked shirt.

Sharpay checked on Jade herself. "Call the police, Neo and Fabienne are trying to kill me and Jade." Again she scanned the darkness. They were out there somewhere.

"Where are they?" He pulled out the phone and dialed again. He never dreamed that Neo would go that far.

"Put the phone down Troy." The irritatingly calm voice came from the doorway. Troy didn't hang up, but dropped the phone to the ground leaving the line open so that anyone on the  
other end could hear what was going on. Luckily no one noticed.

They turned around to find Neo and Fabienne standing there with the gun on them. "How quickly the tables turn eh Sharpay?"

Sharpay smiled with satisfaction when she saw the ugly bruise on the side of his face from where she struck him with the rake. "Put the gun down and we'll settle this like civilized people, Neo." Sharpay glared at him. She wanted a piece of him and at that moment she could have torn him limb from limb with her bare hands.

Troy held her back. "Neo. What's is the meaning of this?" Troy looked incredibly confused.

"Troy can't you see? Sharpay is crazy!" He pointed her and then at Jade. "She and Jade were having an affair. You see there was no stalker. It was them the whole time. They've  
been playing you for a fool, Troy."

"You a*shole!" She couldn't believe she was hearing this! He had the gall to accuse her of what he was doing the whole time! Sharpay looked at Troy. "It's him! It's been him the whole  
time!"

"Jade had been trying to get her to live with him for months, but Sharpay wouldn't because she was too interested in your money. Sharpay shot Jade when he threatened to tell  
you the truth. And now she's after us because we walked in on the whole thing." Neo's voice was calm and soothing.

Troy shook his head and unbelievingly looked at them both.

Sharpay lunged at him and would have hit him except Troy clamped a hand on her arm. "Is this true?" His eyes welled up.

Her heart ached when she saw the hurt in his eyes. "Troy you know me. You know I'm not like that."

Neo kept his gun on Sharpay. "Troy, would I lie to you? I've been your friend for years and have I ever lied to you?"

"Troy! No don't listen to him!"

Troy's jaw clenched and he shook his head. "Neo has never lied to me."


	39. Chapter 38

Chapter 38 –

"Nothing to say, Sharpay?" Fabienne nearly purred.

Sharpay wanted to pound the smirk off of her face, but could only look at them in a state of shock. She couldn't believe that Troy would turn on her like that. Sharpay felt utterly betrayed. Slowly, bit by bit, betrayal was replaced by fury. She glared at the three of them. If Troy wasn't on her side then he was the enemy as well. How could he? After all they've been through? Everything that's happened to them? A solitary tear ran down her cheek. Taking a deep shuddering breath, Sharpay steeled herself. This was going to be painful.

Then she caught Troy's eye. Troy was looking at Neo. He had the same look in his eye as when they listened to the phone message. There was that same dangerous glint  
sparking through them. He knew! Slowly he turned and stared right at her. He was on her side.

Relief coursed through her, but she forced it back down. Sharpay's gripped tightened and she glared at them. She angled the rake on the ground and broke off the end off so that she had just the handle. "Fine you win. But I'm not giving up without a fight." She swung it a few times hoping it would draw attention away from Troy. Sharpay waited for Troy's cue.

For a tense moment no one moved. Then Sharpay lunged for the gun the same moment that Sharpay swung at Fabienne. Sharpay hit her on the side of the head and she fell unconscious to the ground. Satisfied that she was out, Sharpay turned and went for Neo.

Troy and Neo were struggling on the ground in a tangle of arms and legs. She couldn't risk hitting Troy. Sharpay stood by helplessly watching them roll around on the ground.  
She was so engrossed in them that she didn't notice that Fabienne hadn't been knocked out.

Fabienne shook her head and sat up. She pressed her hand against the side of her head and brought it down. Her hand was covered in blood. _That bitch!_ She looked over and saw what was going on. The other woman quietly got up off the ground and came up behind Sharpay. She was going to mess up Sharpay's pretty little face even more. Fabienne searched the ground for a weapon. She knew that she was no match for Sharpay while she had a rake. She had seen how Sharpay handled herself. She knew how to protect herself. Fabienne grabbed a branch from under a tree. This will do nicely.

Sharpay knew Neo wouldn't try and shoot Troy. But Troy didn't know that. She was worried that Troy might push Neo too far and accidentally get shot. She spun around  
when she heard a snapping sound behind her.

Fabienne unintentionally stepped on a twig. "Merde!" She swung the branch as hard as she could when Sharpay turned.

Sharpay jumped back. "Stop it! I don't want to hurt you Fabienne!"

She didn't care. Fabienne jumped forward and swung again catching Sharpay in the shoulder.

Sharpay flinched from the pain. Rubbing her shoulder she and Fabienne circled each other slowly, trying to find another opening. Fabienne must have still been unsteady from the earlier  
blow because she stumbled on a patch of uneven ground. Sharpay took her chance and lifted the handle over her head and struck.

Fabienne saw it coming and swiped her branch out to deflect the blow. Sharpay narrowly missed her head, she could feel the air move on the side of her face. "I've had it with you!" Teeth bared she charged at Sharpay. Sharpay tried to dodge but she managed to strike her hand. Sharpay dropped her weapon.

Sharpay watched as it fell to the ground in slow motion. She looked back at Fabienne's triumphant grin. Sharpay gritted her teeth.

Now Sharpay was no match for her without her stick. Fabienne smiled at her. "So now what are you going to do?" Fabienne circled her slowly. She was going to savour this moment.

Sharpay turned facing her no matter where Fabienne moved. "It's not over yet." If she could get her to strike at her she might be able to get her to drop it. "You're so stupid. You think  
that a little stick is going to keep me down?" Sharpay grinned at her challengingly. "I don't think so."

Fabienne still smiled. "I think it will be enough!" She ran at Sharpay and swung.

On the ground Troy and Neo still struggled for control of the gun. Troy managed to roll on top and pin Neo down, but he wouldn't let go of the gun. "Why are you doing this?"  
Troy couldn't comprehend why his best friend would go to such lengths to get rid of a girl.

Neo snarled and twisted throwing Troy over. He jumped on top of him and held him down. "Can't you see, you fool? I'm doing this for you." He punched Troy in the face. "You've  
lost your mind since you met her! Everything is about her." His face was twisted with hatred. "It makes me sick!" he looked down at Troy. "You never even noticed me for all those years." He saw Troy's puzzled look and punched him again.

Troy didn't flinch. "Fuck you!" He spit the blood in his mouth at Neo.

"Now is that a nice thing to say to your best friend?" Neo waved the gun in his face. "Especially when he has a clear shot at your woman?"

"Do it and I'll kill you with my bare hands." Troy was deadly serious.

"But we will be together if she's out of the way, Troy." Neo's voice had an odd sound to it.

Troy glared at him. "What are you talking about?"

"I've done everything for you, scheduled your concerts, interviews. Took care of the petty little things. I did everything! And how do you repay me? You run off with the first little slut  
that opens her legs for you!" He punched Troy again, the action just made him feel better. "I have loved you for most of my life and you have never once noticed me."

Troy was sick to his stomach. He tried to get his mind around the concept. Neo was in love with him. It wasn't possible. He struggled harder to get out from underneath him. He  
saw Neo lift the gun and point in the direction of the struggling women.

"Just one pull." He grinned. "And you'll be mine."

"Sharpay!" Troy ripped his arm out from under Neo's knee and pulled his arm just as he pulled the trigger.

A shot rang out in the darkness.

HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHM

The first thought that entered her mind was that Troy had been shot. She completely forgot about the fact that she was about to get her head smashed in. Sharpay turned to look and  
almost ran to him when she saw Fabienne. Sharpay stared at her.

She had stopped just as she was about to hit Sharpay. Her eyes widened and she dropped the branch. Fabienne stumbled forward into Sharpay. They both fell over. Shocked  
Sharpay pushed her off and looked down at herself. She saw fresh blood had poured out onto her stomach over Jade's dried blood. But she didn't feel any new pain. She looked at Fabienne's pale face and glazing eyes, she had been shot! Relieved that it wasn't Troy that was shot she turned Fabienne over on the ground and ripped off the other woman's shirt and pressed it on the gushing wound on her chest. It didn't look good.

Troy only saw both women go to the ground and thought that Sharpay had been shot. Panic and rage coursed through his veins. "Sharpay!" he punched Neo hard enough to knock  
him off balance. Troy kicked him off and stood up. He looked at him. Neo sat on the grass laughing hysterically and staring wildly into space. Gritting his teeth, Troy prised the gun from  
Neo's shaking hands. Troy wanted so much to continue hitting him but he stopped himself. He needed to get to Sharpay. Needed to make sure she was alright.

Troy ran over to her and saw her trying to help Fabienne. Troy was relieved to see her moving about. She was holding a sweater on Fabienne's chest. He took one look at the  
woman on the ground and saw that it was over. He put a hand on her shoulder. "Chère, she's gone."

Sharpay looked at her and stood up, completely numb. She was barely aware of Troy's strong arms holding her.

Troy wrapped his arms around her cold body and held her. "It's over Sharpay." It's finally over.

"No!" Neo's handsome features were distorted with anger and hatred. "It's not over!"

He jumped to his feet and ran at them.

Troy saw things as if they were happening in slow motion. He lifted the gun and grabbed Sharpay, trying to get her out of the way. She resisted and pulled something out of the  
waistband of her jeans. Then, before he could get a clean shot at him, Neo slammed into her.

Maritza had reacted without even thinking. All she knew was that Neo was in a psychotic rage and she had to protect Troy and herself. She remembered Jade's knife and  
flicked out the blade just in time to impale Neo in the stomach. Sickeningly effortless, the razor-sharp blade slid in all the way to the hilt. Horrified Sharpay let go as Troy pulled her back.

She saw the look of surprise on Neo's face as he slid to the ground on his knees. He stared at them, his eyes flickered from Sharpay to Troy. "Troy..." Neo  
struggled to form the word. He took another gasping breath and fell face first into the grass.

Shuddering Sharpay buried her face in the warmth of Troy's chest. He wrapped his arms around her and held her tightly to him. Somewhere in the distance she heard sirens peeling, but  
she didn't care. It was over.

A/N: Hey guys There's only one more chapter left in this story! But I'll make sure it's ultra-long!


	40. Epilogue

Epilogue -

December 2008

Sharpay covered her face with her handbag as she strode past the crowd of reporters into the building. It had been over a year since that fateful night and reporters were still after her and Troy for interviews.

It was concluded that Neo and Fabienne were the ones that had been terrorizing them and the case was closed. It was so sad how things ended. Troy and Sharpay paid for a  
proper funeral, they were their friends for so long that it only seemed right.

Sharpay sighed. The reporters were so tiresome. It seemed like everyone was after them for movie deals or book deals and interviews. And all because she was seeing one of he world's most eligible bachelors. But it was the price she'd have to pay to be with him. And because of that she did it gladly. Didier smiled and waved at her. She waved at him as she swept past the desk and got into the elevator. Sharpay didn't feel like talking to anyone. She just wanted to go home and relax with Troy. She shook her head wearily. It had been a very long day. She had gone to her agent to get things settled over her book that was due to come out in a few weeks. Sharpay decided to write her and Troy's story herself. She was an English major after all.

Sharpay leaned against the back of the elevator and thought about what had happened over the past year. Afterwards, after all of the drama, Sharpay unofficially moved in with Troy in  
Paris. She then flew back and forth between school and Paris. She managed to arrange a compromise with her professors, she got to spend her time in France with Troy while she got  
the lectures over the web and she would return to present seminars and for final exams. It worked for her. But now that she'd graduated last spring she moved all of her stuff over and settled in with Troy. She still had her apartment in Albuquerque but she sublet to Gabriella and Taylor.

Now, after all the upheaval and adjusting to new surroundings, life was beginning to get back to normal. Happily, Sharpay walked in the door. She looked forward to spending some time with Troy. She hadn't seen very much of him in weeks. For the past couple months he had been busy preparing for the new year, coordinating his concert for the new years celebration. It was suppose to be the biggest party ever and he had been working himself ragged over it. He was to play just hours before the clock struck midnight for the million people projected to attend. From how he looked when he got home late every night, Troy was working very hard. But today he decided to take the evening off so that they could spend some much needed time together.

Troy sat on the couch with a brown haired man laughing. They stood up when they saw her.

"Jade!" She ran over and gave him a hug. "It's great to see you! You're looking well!" She took off her coat and boots and put them in the closet. Sharpay sat next to Troy and gave  
him a kiss. "So what's up?" The three of them had gotten to be very good friends since the night. The doctors told them that if it hadn't been for Sharpay he probably wouldn't have made it. Sharpay was just glad that she could help her friend. Jade stopped by all the time just to say hi and hang out, but lately he was scarcely seen. "We haven't seen much of you lately."

He grinned happily. "I was just telling Troy that I've got a new girlfriend."

_That would explain it! _Sharpay eyes widened. "That's great!" She gave him another hug.

"Is she anyone I know?"

"You bet your ass baby!"

Sharpay spun around at the familiar voice. "Kelsi!" She ran to her friend and gave her a hug. "When? How?" She couldn't seem to move beyond one syllable words.

"You didn't think that I would let you be the only one with an international guy did you?" She sat next to Jade, laughing along with her new boyfriend.

"Hey what about us?

Sharpay turned again. One by one Gabriella, Taylor, Ryan, Jason, Chad and Zeke filed out of the kitchen.

"Oh my God! You guys! What are you doing here?" She ran to them for a group hug.

Zeke smiled. "You're guy over there thought for some reason that you might've missed us. And who are we to turn down a free trip eh?"

Chad turned to Troy. "Beautiful plane man!"

Troy smiled at them all. "Thanks. Glad that you could all make it." He looked out the window at the snow covered city. It was the first break he had in months and he looked forward to spending it with Sharpay and her friends. "What would you guys like to do first?"

Everyone started shouting their ideas. Troy held up his hands. "Sorry I asked!" he laughed. "Since you will be here for a few days how about we spread it out a bit?"

Sharpay looked at them. "You're here for new years then? Great! Which hotel are you at?" She went to the fridge for some mineral water.

Gabriella shook her head. "We're just down the street from you!" She looked very excited.

"We're in a studio a few buildings down!" Troy had set them up in an apartment down the street from their own place. They had just finished unpacking and rushed over to surprise Sharpay. "We love your guys' place!" she looked at Ryan. "We have to get a place like this."

Sharpay's eyes widened. "What?"

"We're moving in together!" Gabriella and Ryan smiled happily.

"That's fantastic you guys!" Sharpay gave them another hug. Then looked at the rest of them. "So anything else I should know about? Kelsi and Jade are going out, Ryan and  
Gab are moving in together." She raised her brow at Chad, Jason, Zeke and Taylor. "How about you guys?"

"Well as a matter of fact," Chad put his arm around Taylor's shoulders and smiled.

"You guys!" Sharpay hugged them. "This is so great!" She looked at the remaining two. They laughed at her expectant look.

"If you're expecting me to throw my arms around Zeke you've got another thing coming." Jason backed away from him.

Laughing, Sharpay hugged them anyway. "Aw, you'd make such a cute couple though!"

Everyone laughed. They sat and talked about what had been going on since they last saw each other.

A few hours later they were walking down the street towards the Eiffel Tower. There was activity everywhere under it and on it. They were doing final checks on the fireworks display for the following night. They all walked past watching the people bustling about.

Sharpay linked arms with Troy and smiled. She couldn't believe that he flew her friends over, he was so sweet. "How did you have time to arrange all this

"I had a spare moment here and there." Troy looked at her smiling face. He felt that he had been neglecting Sharpay and wanted to make it up to her. What better way then to bring her friends over for the big party? He didn't tell her that her parents were also on their way. He wanted it to be another surprise.

Troy put his arm around her waist. He had hardly been around but she never complained once. Instead, Sharpay had supported him every step of the way and even helped him where ever she could. He smiled when he remembered her bringing him a picnic for him and his crew at the concert site. When everyone thanked her she simply shrugged and smiled.

For Christmas he bought her a car of her own and he wrote her a song. Sharpay was thrilled with both. He woke her up that morning with the song. He wheeled the piano right up to  
the foot of the bed and played. Troy remembered her eyes when she listened to it, her dreamy, happy look. It was the best reaction he could hope for.

Sharpay was being a bit more mysterious about her gift for him though. All he knew was that she was working on it and that he would get it after new years. Troy couldn't even guess  
what it could be. He half-heartedly tried to get a hint or two out of her but he knew that there was no budging her when her mind was set. He would just have to wait.

Sharpay smiled up at Troy. The wind swirled through his hair and brought colour to his cheeks. He was absolutely incredible. She turned and watched her friends running around. This  
was fantastic. She couldn't be any happier.

They took the gang to several sights over the day then took the Metro home. Exhausted, Troy and Sharpay walked through the door and fell onto the couch.

She leaned against him. "So do you have any work at all tonight?"

He wrapped his arms around her shoulders. "Nope." Troy ran his cold nose down her neck. "I'm all yours tonight."

"Oh really? I thought you were all mine regardless." She gave him a stern look.

He saluted. "Oui, mademoiselle. Always."

She giggled and kissed his neck. "So what can we expect tomorrow night?"

"Total chaos." He shook his head and grinned when she arched her brow at him. "Well maybe not total chaos. We have everything worked out perfectly, except for a couple of bugs that  
we can sort out tomorrow. I have a two hour concert, then the fireworks display, and then you give me my present!" He gave her his most innocent look. "Give me a hint?"

Sharpay shook her head. "Nope, you'll just have to wait until tomorrow night ok?"

"Please!" He got on his knees and put his head in her lap.

She raised her eyebrows. "Well you could always try to persuade me..."

Troy persuaded her very well, but she still didn't tell him. Sharpay wanted it to be a big surprise.

The next morning Sharpay picked everyone up from their apartment. Troy had to go and do last minute checks so he dropped her off on his way. She knocked on their door. She didn't  
get an answer. Sharpay knocked harder, banging with her palm. She finally heard some shuffling on the other side. Sharpay heard someone fumbling with the locks, a lot of swearing and then the door squeaked open. A mass of dark hair that Sharpay recognized as Kelsi squinted at her and opened the door further to let her in.

"Hi Sharpay." Her voice was scratchy. "Come on in."

Sharpay looked at her. "Are you alright?" She walked in. The studio was a mess. Clothes, bottles, shoes and the seven of them were strewn everywhere. Carefully, she stepped over what looked like Chad with his head in a lampshade. She shook her head. "I take it you guys had fun last night."

Kelsi nodded, "European stuff kicks butt." She pointed at a case of beer with 'Stella Artois' on the side and went to the kitchen for her coffee. "Wanna cup?"

Sharpay shook her head. "You got any bottled water? I'm trying to cut back on caffeine." She looked over at her comatose friends. "You think they'll kill me if I wake them?"

"Yup."

"Ok then." Sharpay stood in the middle of the room and bellowed. "Hey you guys! Time to wake up!"

One by one they groaned and looked at her with bloodshot eyes. "Go 'way!"

"Wakey wakey! Come on you guys! What about tonight?" She smiled brightly at them.

"What about sightseeing? Shopping?"

Gabriella perked up at the word. Ryan tried to crawl away but she grabbed his foot. "Hang on while we get ready." Slowly they got up and got ready.

An hour later they were having breakfast at a café. They decided to spend the day hopping from attraction to attraction. It was fun to hang out with them again. They took the Metro all over the city. Sharpay barely noticed the sights. She was focussed on the fast approaching evening. She grew more and more excited as the light started to fade from the sky. She could hardly wait until tonight.

Hours later, she dropped everyone off at their studio so they could get ready for the festivities. Sharpay quickly walked back to the apartment, she and Troy were planning to get dressed and have dinner together before the performance.

He was already waiting there for her. Sharpay smiled and took off her coat and shoes and gave him a hug. "Mmmmmm. How was you day?"

Troy kissed her hair. "Good. We got all the bugs out. How was yours?"

"Pretty good." She told him about the day she'd had. Sharpay pulled him with her into the bedroom. "You have to help me find something to wear now."

Troy followed her in smiling and watched as she opened up the wardrobe and gasped.

Inside the door hung a beautiful blue silk dress and matching cashmere jacket. Sharpay ran her fingers over it. "It's gorgeous!"

"Well that's done." Teasingly, he went to move her out of the room. He knew that she wasn't.

"Wait I have to find accessories for it now!" She ducked under his arm and headed back into the room. Sharpay immediately started digging through her jewellery box.

He came up behind her and held a velvet box in front of her face and opened it. Inside were sapphire and diamond earrings and matching necklace. "Done."

Troy looked at him open mouthed. "Troy..."The jewels were breathtaking.

"Now that's all sorted," He took the box from her hand and placed it on the vanity. "it's time for dinner, chère." Troy led her out to the dining room.

Sharpay gasped again. The curtains were pulled back so that the city looked as if it was at their feet. But that wasn't what caught her interest. The table was lit with a large candelabra. The warm light made the gilded dishes gleam and the crystal glasses sparkle. It was beautiful. "Troy, this is too much!"

He smiled and gently pulled her over to the table, helping her into the chair he pulled out for her. Then sat down in the opposite chair. "It's never too much, Sharpay." He kissed her hand.

Troy brought out dish after dish and they leisurely enjoyed the meal. At six they decided it was time they got dressed. It only left them with three hours to get ready and knowing  
what it was like to get dressed together, it probably wouldn't be enough time.

They took a long shower and then reluctantly got out to get dressed.

Troy dried her off and helped Sharpay put on the dress. She held up her arms as he slowly slid it down her body. He stood back. The shimmering fabric fit her like a second skin  
though it did pull a bit tight on her breasts. He thought that he knew her measurements. Troy shrugged. I guess not. Still I looked great on her. Next he kissed her neck and put on the  
necklace, he nibbled her ears and put on the earrings.

Sharpay's eyes were closed as he dressed her. Done he kissed the nape of her neck. She shivered and wondered if it would be that bad if they missed the concert. She opened her eyes and looked at him. Troy's eyes twinkled happily.

Sharpay picked up his tux and shirt and brought it to the bed. She pulled his towel off and dressed him like he did for her.

Sometime later, they were both fully dressed and completely aroused.

Troy gently caressed her cheek and kissed her. His other hand ran over her bare shoulders and down her arm to hold her hand. The past few years flashed through his mind. He  
remembered how she looked the first time he saw her, her eyes when he gave her the ring, the way she took care of herself and Jade that night at the house. She was so incredible. He sank into the kiss.

There was a knock at the door.

They were both trembling when he pulled back. Troy smiled. "Can you answer that, chère?" He put his cufflinks on quickly and sat on the bed to put on his shoes.

Sharpay nodded and steadied herself. "Yeah." She ran her hands down her side smoothing the fine fabric that had been steadily climbing under Troy's hands. She slipped on her  
shoes and walked to the door and opened it. "Mom! Dad! Dave!" She stood stunned for a moment then gave them a hug and kissed their cheeks in true Parisian Mode.

Her parents smiled. "Hello dear!" They walked in.

"What are you doing here?" Smiling she led them into the living room.

"We're here for your boyfriend's concert! You didn't think that we'd miss that did you?" Dave grinned happily and gave her another hug. "You look very happy, Shar." He looked around  
that apartment and wandered to the window. "Nice, very nice."

Sharpay smiled, she was very happy.

Her mom looked around and nodded approvingly. "I like this." She looked at Sharpay. "You look magnificent dear!" She pulled her husband in to look around with her.

There was another knock on the door. "Thanks mom." Sharpay answered that one too.

This time it was Troy's parents, hugs and kisses again. Before she could shut the door the gang arrived and joined their group. Now Sharpay was getting suspicious.

"Make yourselves at home everyone." Sharpay went to make some coffee leaving everyone to talk. "Troy, cher! Could you come out here?" Somehow she knew he was behind  
this.

Troy walked out of the bedroom in his tux, looking as majestic as ever. "Oui, chère?" He smiled innocently. He waved at everyone in the living room. "Hi everyone!" He casually put his arm around her waist. "Is something wrong?"

The grin on his face told her that he definitely had something up his sleeve. She smiled up at him. "Care to explain?"

"You always said that you wanted everyone that you loved with you when you got married." He smiled gently. "Well here they are."

Eyes wide, Sharpay looked at him. "MmMm..married?"

He nodded. "Yes."

"But...but..." She looked around at everyone's smiling faces. "Now? How?" Great! She was so flustered she was rhyming. There was another knock at the door.

Sharpay stuck her head around the corner and watched as Jade answered and led a priest into the room. Well that answered her last question.

She quickly ducked back into the kitchen. "We can't now. Troy...I...my dress...we..." Sharpay stammered. "Troy..."

"You've made me wait long enough, Sharpay." He held her to him so every inch of her was pressed against him. "There is nothing holding us back now."

She realized he was right. They had made it through just about everything imaginable to be here together. "Alright." Heart pounding she hugged him. "Let's do it!"

They positioned themselves in front of the windows so that the glowing city was a backdrop. The priest started reading. Sharpay was trembling as she looked at Troy. She was  
amazed at how calm he looked. He repeated the vows and looked at Sharpay. Her turn! Sharpay turned to the priest and carefully repeated the words. They exchanged rings then kissed. Grinning happily they turned to the group and the priest announced, "Je vous présente Monsieur et Madame Bolton."

Everyone cheered at the grinning couple.

Sharpay looked up at Troy smiling. They were finally married!

"We're married, chère!" He grinned back. He kissed her again. This was the happiest moment in his life. Reluctantly he pulled back. "It's concert time!" They would have celebrated abit more but, unfortunately, they had roughly forty five minutes to get to the site.

They arrived just in time. Everyone took their front row seats while Sharpay stood off to the side of the stage. Troy ran past the waiting orchestra and stood centre stage. The audience  
applauded and cheered. He held up his hand and took a microphone from one of the stagehands.

Troy waited until the noise died down a bit. Smiling he raised the microphone to his lips. "Bonsoir Paris!" He smiled at the screaming audience. "Are you ready for the biggest party of the year!?" He held the mike out for the screams and brought it back to his lips. "I can't hear you!"

He held it out again to the answering din. "Let's show the world how to do it right!" He went to hand the microphone back to the stagehand but stopped. "Oh and just to warn you wonderful ladies who are planning to give me articles of clothing and keys and such after the show." He wiggled his eyebrows. "Be prepared to answer to my wife!" He pulled a blushing Sharpay onstage. "Everyone say hello!" Sharpay waved at the screaming audience. "Enjoy the performance and happy new year!"

Sharpay scurried back to her spot off stage and watched her husband start to play. She felt an enormous surge of pride as she gazed at him, listening to the beautiful music evoked by  
the touch of his fingers.

It was an incredible performance. The music was highlighted by a spectacular light show. Now she knew why Troy looked so tired after work. It must have taken forever to get the music, lights and lasers synchronized. The effect was dazzling. The two hours flew by. As Troy stuck the last chord the fireworks went off simultaneously. There was a deafening cheer from everyone. They all turned from the stage to the Eiffel Tower.

Sharpay had never seen such a huge crowd be so quiet for so long. She leaned back and looked at Troy. "Happy new year, Troy."

"Happy new year, Sharpay." He kissed her tenderly.

The display lit up the night sky with a golden light. Sharpay walked out to Troy and they stood holding each other as they watched. The fireworks were set off in such a way that it looked as though the tower itself was being launched into the new millennium. The effect was stunning. The pyrotechnics lasted thirty minutes and held everyone in silent awe.

"I suppose you want your present now?" She grinned at him.

"You said it, I didn't." He looked around. "You have it with you?" Troy couldn't see any boxes or anything that resembled a gift.

"Yup." She smiled at him but didn't move.

"Come on!" He hopped up and down like a little boy. "You said I could have it after new years! It's after new years now!"

She decided to tease him a bit more. "I didn't say when after new years though."

"Sharpay!" he pouted. "I'm dying here!" Troy was so curious he was about to burst.

"Well you're going to have to wait."

"Until we get home?"

"No. More like six and a half months." She grinned at his puzzled look. He really had no clue. Gently she took his hand and guided it to her stomach.

Troy's eyes widened when she pressed lightly. There was a small, almost imperceptible bump. But it was definitely there. "Really?" Beaming, he explored some more. He  
couldn't believe he hadn't noticed anything before. "We're having a...I'm going to be...really?" Troy was so excited he couldn't finish his sentences.

"Really." Sharpay knew he would be happy. She'd been dying to tell him ever since she found out a couple of weeks ago, but had been waiting for the perfect way to tell him. This  
seemed like the best way.

Troy pulled her into his arms and held her to him. This was the best gift she could have given him. He looked at her in amazement and pulled her down beside him on the piano bench.

"Is that why the dress is tight here?" He lightly touched the neck of the dress. Sharpay nodded. It made sense now. Why she was drinking water by the gallon instead of coffee. He knew that he knew all of her measurements! Troy put his hand on her stomach again feeling a rush of guilt for not noticing. "Are you feeling alright? Have you been sick? I'm sorry I was so busy I..."

Sharpay put her fingers over his mouth. "I've never felt better. I love you Troy."

"I love you Sharpay.."

They kissed until the fireworks died out and the sky went dark. It was the best way Sharpay could think of starting the New Year.

**  
The End**


End file.
